Impiedosa Paixão
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: O bilionário grego Edward Cullen está convencido de que as roupas largas de Isabella Swan são simplesmente o disfarce de uma alpinista social. Ele acredita que ela está envolvida em um esquema para roubar sua empresa. Por isso, ordena que Isabella fique a sua disposição 24 horas por dia. Porém, Edward logo descobre que ela é inocente... em todos os sentidos!
1. Chapter 1

**O bilionário grego Edward Cullen está convencido de que as roupas largas de Isabella Swan são simplesmente o disfarce de uma alpinista social. Ele acredita que ela está envolvida em um esquema para roubar sua empresa. Por isso, ordena que Isabella fique a sua disposição 24 horas por dia. Porém, Edward logo descobre que ela é inocente... em todos os sentidos! Agora, ele não lhe deixará escolha: apenas o casamento satisfará sua honra!**

Querida leitora,

Isabella Swan jamais fez nada para prejudicar Edward Cullen, e não sabe por que ele parece tão determinado a vigiá-la de perto... perto demais! Ele a quer a seu lado durante o dia... e em sua cama à noite, e está disposto a lhe dar um luxo com o qual ela jamais sonhou. Mas o que dirá quando descobrir que ela é inocente... em todos os sentidos?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores... Estou postando uma das historias mais lindas e quentes que li de **Michelle Reid**... Eu gosto desta autora ela é vivaz, faz a gente sofrer e se emocionar com os mocinhos e mocinhas... Mais essa Bella me surpreendeu... Eu realmente amo essa historia é simplismente linda... Entã apresento a vocês minha nova adaptação **"Impiedosa Paixão de Michelle Reid"...** E espero de coração que vocês gostem... Esse Edward é demais... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Espreguiçando-se em sua poltrona na ponta da mesa da sala de conferências, Edward Cullen, um dínamo humano de 34 anos e chefe absoluto do império empresarial Cullen, mantinha todos na sala num estado de tensão quase rígida pelo poder incontestável do seu silêncio.

Ninguém ousava se mexer. Todos os documentos pousados sobre a comprida mesa permaneciam fechados. Exceto pela pasta aberta em frente à Edward. E quando os cinco minutos de agonia se transformaram lentamente em dez, mesmo a simples ação de inspirar e expirar se transformara num difícil exercício e nenhum dos presentes tinha coragem de emitir qualquer som.

Porque a postura estranhamente relaxada de Edward era perigosamente enganadora, assim como o modo calmo de bater com as unhas bem-feitas na superfície brilhosa da mesa e continuar a ler. E qualquer pessoa — qualquer pessoa que ousasse pensar que o formato sensual de sua boca estava relaxado num sorriso precisava de uma rápida lição sobre a diferença entre um sorriso amigável e de desprezo.

Edward sabia muito bem a diferença. Ele também sabia que muita porcaria seria jogada no ventilador. Porque alguém naquela mesa cometera uma sucessão de erros com o dinheiro da empresa e o que o deixara realmente irritado foi o fato de os erros serem tão simplórios que qualquer pessoa com a mínima noção de aritmética podia ser capaz de ver o engano. Edward não empregava incompetentes. Por isso a lista de empregados capazes de ousar acreditarem que poderiam se safar de lhe causar um prejuízo deste tamanho podia ser reduzida a apenas um nome.

Emmett, seu vil, fútil e egoísta meio-irmão, e a única pessoa empregada por aquela empresa a dever seu cargo por um mero favor. Em outras palavras, por causa da família. Maldição, praguejou Edward nas profundezas de suas reflexões furiosas. Como Emmett pôde achar que escaparia de uma coisa destas? Todos naquela organização global sabiam muito bem que todas as filiais sofriam auditorias aleatórias que tinham o propósito específico de impedir que qualquer pessoa tentasse uma fraude como aquela. Era o único modo de uma multinacional daquele tamanho manter o controle!

O estúpido arrogante. Não bastava o belo salário que recebia para não fazer nada? De onde ele tirou a idéia de que poderia mergulhar seus dedos gananciosos no cofre por mais dinheiro?

— Onde está ele? — perguntou Edward, fazendo com que meia dúzia de cabeças se levantassem rapidamente ao ouvirem o som de sua voz.

— Na sala dele — respondeu Ângela, sua assistente pessoal da filial de Londres, rapidamente. — Ele foi informado sobre esta reunião, Edward — acrescentou a jovem, para o caso de Edward achar que Emmett não fora avisado.

Edward não duvidava daquilo, assim como não duvidava de que todas as pessoas sentadas ao redor daquela mesa acreditavam que Emmett estava prestes a receber o castigo que merecia. Seu meio-irmão era um preguiçoso. E não é preciso nem dizer que as pessoas que trabalham duro para ganharem o sustento não gostam de preguiçosos. Bastou que Edward levantasse sua cabeça sombria, de traços angulosos que seriam surpreendentemente perfeitos, não fosse por uma marca em seu nariz fino — criada por uma chuteira quando ele era adolescente — e examinasse com seus olhos aveludados verdes meia dúzia de expressões apreensivas para que seu último pensamento se confirmasse.

Theos. Não havia muita esperança de ignorar o ocorrido com tantas pessoas sabendo da fraude e ansiando pelo sangue de Emmett, pensou ele ao esconder os olhos novamente sob os cílios espessos e curvos.

Mas queria mesmo acobertar os erros de Emmett? A pergunta causou um ligeiro espasmo naquele músculo que mantinha sua expressão séria, porque Edward sabia que a resposta era sim, ele preferia acobertar o meio-irmão a lidar com a alternativa.

Um ladrão na família.

Uma raiva renovada o atingiu. Com ela o gesto severo que fechou a pasta antes que Edward se levantasse, as longas pernas fazendo-o alcançar seus intimidadores l,92 m perfeitamente recobertos por um leve terno de risca de giz escuro. Ângela também se levantou.

— Eu vou...

— Não, não vai — disse Edward, com seu forte sotaque em inglês. — Eu mesmo lidarei com ele.

Todos se remexeram nas poltronas, tensos, enquanto Ângela se sentava novamente. Se Edward estivesse com humor para tanto, teria visto uma onda de olhares trocados ao redor da mesa, mas ele não estava conseguindo pensar em nada quando deu a volta na poltrona e saiu pela porta sem se incomodar em olhar para ninguém.

Assim como não se incomodou em olhar para os lados ao sair para o corredor dos escritórios Cullen de Londres. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto que a porta do elevador estava prestes a se abrir — mas não viu.

Ele estava ocupado demais amaldiçoando o ataque do coração repentino que tirou a vida de seu pai há dois anos, deixando-o com a triste tarefa de cuidar das duas pessoas mais irritantes que ele teve o prazer de conhecer: sua teimosa madrasta italiana, Jane, e o filhinho querido dela, Emmett Gianetti.

Ah, alguém me livre destes belos playboys e suas madrastas super sensíveis, ansiosamente encantadas com seus lindos filhinhos, pensou ele, sério. A lealdade familiar era um inferno. Edward mal podia esperar pelo dia em que Emmett se casasse e levasse sua vida e sua nova esposa para sua terra natal, Milão, para morarem com Jane.

Isto se pudesse fazer com que Emmett escapasse desta confusão sem arruinar sua própria reputação e posição na empresa, caso contrário Emmett não iria a lugar nenhum, e sim para a prisão.

Ele sentiu a dor de um suspiro preso ao resolver contê-lo, reconhecendo que já estava procurando um modo de acobertar Emmett e sentindo seu orgulho ferido por causa disso.

O que Isabella faria se descobrisse que estava prestes a se casar com um ladrão?

Se bem que o motivo que levou seu meio-irmão a escolher se casar com a Miss Frieza e Afetação Isabella Swan era um mistério para Edward. Ela não fazia o tipo de mulher que geralmente atraía Edward, celebridades em idade de se casar. Na verdade, Isabella tinha um corpo perfeito com a forma de um violão, algo que ela estragava escondendo-se sob seu péssimo gosto para vestidos. Ela também era fria e educada e irritantemente reservada — quando estava perto de Edward.

Então por que Isabella se apaixonara por um playboy que desperdiçava a vida como Emmett? Este era outro enigma que Edward não podia resolver. Atração dos opostos? Será que a frieza e a elegância simplesmente caíram de amores por Emmett?

Talvez Isabella se tornasse uma formidável deusa do sexo na cama, porque tinha mesmo o potencial para ser uma deusa do sexo, com seus traços delicados e femininos e seus enormes olhos azuis e aquela boca sensual que Isabella não podia disfarçar e que parecia implorar para ser beijada...

Theos, praguejou Edward novamente quando sentiu algo queimar dentro de si, lembrando-se de como a boca de Isabella Swan o afetava. Enquanto isso, o objeto de seus pensamentos saía do elevador dando um saltinho para trás ao avistá-lo em seu terno facilmente reconhecível andando pelo corredor do outro lado da recepção.

O coração de Isabella fez um barulhinho engraçado dentro de seu peito e por um momento ela realmente pensou em voltar correndo para o elevador e voltar para se encontrar com Emmett mais tarde, caso o meio-irmão dele não estivesse ali.

Ela não gostava de Edward Cullen. Ele tinha um jeito especial de deixá-la pouco à vontade e de mau humor com seu nariz empinado e arrogância, com seus comentários sarcásticos que pareciam atingir exatamente o lado inseguro de Isabella.

Será que Edward achava que ela jamais percebera o sorrisinho irônico que ele tinha no rosto sempre que podia olhá-la? Será que ele achava divertido fazê-la congelar numa terrível timidez porque ela sabia que Edward estava rindo do modo como ela preferia esconder suas curvas em vez de ressaltá-las como todas as outras mulheres que o cercavam?

Não que o que Edward Cullen pensava dela importasse, disse Isabella para si mesma rapidamente, recusando-se a reconhecer que seus olhos continuavam fixos nele ou que uma de suas mãos estava nervosamente alisando uma mecha avermelhada de cabelo que pendia do coque cuidadosamente preso, enquanto a outra segurava a bolsinha preta em frente ao terninho azul-claro, como se a bolsa servisse como uma espécie de armadura para mantê-lo afastado.

Isabella não estava ali para ver Edward. Ele era apenas o meio-irmão arrogante, ensimesmado e insuportável do homem com o qual ela se casaria dentro de seis semanas. E a não ser que Emmett tivesse respostas muito boas para as acusações que ela estava prestes a jogar na cara dele, não haveria casamento algum!

Ela se percebeu ficando pálida ao se lembrar da cena que certa pessoa enviou para seu celular naquela manhã. Por que algumas pessoas sentiam prazer em lhe mandar fotografias do seu noivo nos braços de outra mulher? Será que as pessoas pensavam que, só porque Isabella estava ligada ao mundo da música pop, ela não tinha sentimentos? Bem, olhe para mim agora, pensou ela, triste, desviando o olhar de Edward para se deter no modo como seus dedos trêmulos seguravam a bolsa. Não estou só magoada, estou morrendo! Ou então era seu amor por Emmett que estava morrendo, refletiu ela. Porque aquela seria a última vez, a última tentativa que Isabella faria de fechar os olhos e ouvidos para os rumores de que ele a estava traindo.

Era hora de pôr um ponto final naquilo. Com a boca fechada e os olhos fixos na vastidão do carpete cinza que se estendia à sua frente, Isabella se pôs a atravessar a recepção e entrou num corredor que levava ao escritório de Emmett, no rastro do agora ignorado Edward Cullen.

A porta estava fechada. Edward não se incomodou em bater antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar repentinamente, dando longos passos para dentro do escritório, já prestes a mandar Emmett Ginnetti para o inferno — apenas para se perceber paralisado ao ver o que tinha diante de si.

Por alguns segundos Edward realmente se pegou pensando se o que estava vendo era um sonho. Era tão difícil acreditar que até mesmo Emmett pudesse fazer algo tão estúpido! Porque ali, em frente à mesa, estava seu belo meio-irmão com as calças arriadas até os tornozelos, com um par de atraentes pernas femininas em volta da cintura. O ar da sala estava carregado com a respiração ofegante de Emmett, cujas costas bronzeadas iam para frente e para trás, num movimento acompanhado por gemidinhos vindos da mulher nua e nada reservada, que se espalhava por sobre a mesa.

As roupas estavam jogadas por todos os lados. O cheiro de sexo era forte. O próprio piso sob os pés de Edward vibrava com os movimentos.

— O que está acontecendo...? — perguntou Edward, numa explosão de nojo, no exato momento em que foi atingido por um barulho distinto atrás de si, que o fez girar sobre os calcanhares.

Edward se percebeu encarando o rosto paralisado e surpreso da noiva de Emmett. Sua expressão ficou ainda mais confusa, porque ele acreditava que a mulher deitada sobre a mesa era ela!

— Isabella? — disse ele, numa voz que soou estridente, por causa da surpresa.

Mas ela não o ouviu. Isabella estava ocupada demais vendo seu pior pesadelo confirmado pelas duas pessoas que estavam começando a perceber que já não estavam sozinhas. Assistindo à cena como se estivesse à distância, Isabella viu quando Emmett ergueu a cabeça de cabelos negros e se virou. Ela ficou enjoada quando os olhos dele, entreabertos e cheios de paixão, conectaram-se aos dela.

Então a mulher se mexeu, atraindo o olhar de Isabella para o lado quando uma cabeça loira com um par de olhos escuros se levantou para dar uma olhada em volta. As duas mulheres olharam uma para a outra. E só isso: apenas olharam.

— Quem é...? — Edward voltou a olhar para descobrir que os amantes agora sabiam que ele estava ali.

A mulher tentava se cobrir, apoiando-se em um cotovelo e puxando o peito nu de Emmett para cima de si com a mão fina. Ao olhar para ela, Edward sentiu a chegada do inferno em todo o seu horror, quando se sentiu atropelado pela cena que estavam testemunhando.

Rosalie, a irmã de Isabella. Duas irmãs, uma loira com olhos escuros e outra ruiva com olhos azuis e uma diferença de idade entre as duas que fazia Rosalie parecer apenas uma criança.

Seu estômago ficou embrulhado. Edward se virou para Isabella, mas ela já não estava atrás dele. Seu corpo elegante e cheio de curvas, com aquelas pernas longas, já estava no meio do corredor, andando o mais rápido possível até o elevador.

Com a fúria que sentia em nome de Isabella se espalhando por seu corpo, Edward virou-se novamente para os dois amantes cheios de culpa. As perguntas que Emmett deveria estar respondendo subitamente desapareceram de sua mente.

— Você está acabado comigo, Emmett — disse ele para o jovem. — Pegue suas roupas e caia fora do meu prédio antes que eu chame a segurança para expulsá-lo. E leve esta vadia com você!

Então Edward saiu, batendo a porta antes de seguir Isabella, sentindo-se perdido agora que Emmett lhe dera um motivo para que ele o excluísse de sua vida.

As portas do elevador se fecharam antes que Edward alcançasse Isabella. Praguejando baixinho, ele se virou em direção às escadas. No andar de baixo, o elevador privativo da cobertura se transformava em três elevadores, que serviam todo o prédio. Vendo que Isabella estava descendo ao subterrâneo do edifício, Edward entrou rapidamente em outro elevador e apertou o botão que o levaria ao mesmo lugar.

Por dentro, ele tremia. Tudo pulsava e latejava porque... Theos, era isso o que o sexo fazia. Mesmo que a cena que ele vira fosse nojenta e desprezível, o sexo ainda tinha um jeito de atiçar-lhe o sangue.

Saindo correndo do elevador, Edward parou para olhar em volta na garagem subterrânea. O carro de Isabella estava estacionado como uma mancha avermelhada num mundo cheio de belos carros prateados e pretos. Ele então a viu. Isabella estava apoiada sobre o carro, com os ombros erguidos. Edward pensou que ela estava chorando, mas ao se aproximar percebeu que Isabella estava vomitando violentamente.

— Está tudo bem... — murmurou ele por algum motivo estúpido, já que nada podia estar bem. Edward pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

— Não me toque! — Isabella se desviou dele.

Edward se sentiu completamente ofendido.

— Não sou Emmett! — retrucou, numa reação imediata. — Assim como você não é uma vadia como a sua irmã...!

Isabella se virou e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

O estampido ecoou pela garagem, enquanto Edward se recompunha, surpreso. Isabella estava tremendo toda, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não naquele impulso de violência que a fez se virar e estapeá-lo. Ela jamais fizera uma coisa daquelas na vida!

Então ela teve de se virar, sentindo a ânsia de vômito com força redobrada, chorando e tremendo e se agarrando ao carro com as unhas que arranhavam a pintura vermelha.

Emmett com Rosalie — como ele pôde?

Como ela pôde?

Mãos compridas a seguraram pelos ombros novamente. Isabella não se afastou. Ela apenas caiu no chão como um saco vazio, ofegando enquanto o que restava em seu estômago caía a poucos centímetros de seus sapatos pretos de salto alto. Quando terminou de vomitar, Isabella mal podia se manter em pé. Com os lábios fortemente fechados, Edward continuou a segurá-la enquanto ela procurava por um lenço no bolso e o usava para limpar a boca. Sob seus dedos, ele podia senti-la tremendo. A cabeça estava arqueada para baixo, deixando exposta a brancura comprida e fina da nuca. Aquele calor tomou conta dele mais uma vez. Então Edward desviou o olhar, procurando em volta da garagem como um homem assombrado por uma aparição invisível e se perguntando o que faria em seguida.

Uma parte de seu cérebro lhe dizia que Isabella não era problema dele. Edward tinha de presidir uma reunião e lidar com sérias discrepâncias financeiras, além de uma dezena ou mais de assuntos de negócios a tratar, antes que pudesse voar para Atenas ainda naquela noite e...

Um homem surgiu de repente das sombras em um canto da garagem, de onde ficavam os escritórios da segurança. Era Rasmus, o chefe da segurança, que os olhava com curiosidade. Edward dispensou-o com um menear de cabeça raivoso, o que fez com que o homem desaparecesse nas sombras mais uma vez.

Edward então pensou em convencer Isabella a entrar no elevador e levá-la até sua sala para que se recuperasse. Mas ele não podia garantir que conseguiria levá-la até lá sem que alguém os visse — Emmett ou Rosalie — e começasse uma nova cena.

— Melhor agora? — ele ousou perguntar ao perceber que o tremor começara a ceder.

Isabella fez que sim.

— Obrigada — sussurrou.

— Não é hora de mostrar educação, Isabella — disse ele, impaciente.

Ela se livrou mais uma vez, odiando-o por Edward estar ali, vendo-a desabar daquele jeito. Receber uma imagem de que Emmett a estava traindo era uma coisa, mas vê-lo fazendo isso com sua própria irmã era algo completamente diferente.

Só de pensar nisso Isabella sentiu-se nauseada novamente. Tentando desesperadamente controlar o enjôo, ela procurou pelas chaves do carro na bolsa, virou-se e abriu o veículo para que pudesse pegar uma garrafa de água que sempre mantinha ali dentro. Isabella queria entrar naquele carro e simplesmente se afastar daquilo tudo, mas sabia que ainda não estava bem para dirigir. Ainda estava nervosa demais, enjoada e tonta, horrorizada e em choque.

Ao se endireitar novamente, ela teve de pisar na sujeira que espalhara pelo piso. Ele não se mexera, por isso Isabella esbarrou em Edward num esforço de conseguir algum espaço para si. Era como resvalar em arame farpado, comparou ela, sentindo uma fisgada em seu corpo que a obrigou a apoiar as costas na lateral do carro.

Mantendo os olhos baixos e sem encarar Edward, Isabella abriu a tampa da garrafa de água e a pôs na boca para que pudesse dar uns goles. Seu coração latejava fortemente e sua garganta estava tão seca que era difícil engolir. E Edward continuava ali, em pé, como uma espécie de sombra negra, impedindo-a de pensar e fazendo com que Isabella se sentisse insignificante com seus l,65 m.

Mas aquele era o glorioso e super-importante Edward Cullen, pensou ela — um ser enorme, forte e poderosíssimo, com um repertório de olhares sarcásticos e comentários mordazes que podiam reduzir uma pessoa a pó, e com um cérebro que só pensava em uma coisa: ganhar dinheiro. Mesmo ali, recusando-se a olhar para ele, Isabella sentia que Edward estava ansioso para olhar o relógio, porque devia ter coisas mais importantes para fazer com seu tempo do que ficar ali com ela.

— Vou estar bem em um minuto — conseguiu dizer. — Você pode voltar para o trabalho agora.

Ela disse aquilo como se acreditasse que o trabalho era a única coisa que Edward fazia na vida. Ele ficou ainda mais sério. Isabella Swan sempre tinha um jeito único de enfrentá-lo, com seus modos educados e reservados ou com seus olhos frios e dissimulados, que o ignoravam como se Edward não valesse nada. Isabella fazia isso com ele desde a primeira vez que foram apresentados, no apartamento de Londres de seu meio-irmão.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, num gesto que lhe abriu o paletó, revelando a brancura da camisa feita à mão. Isabella se remexeu instintivamente, como se aquele gesto a ameaçasse de algum modo. Edward deixou à mostra seu peito musculoso e largo, sua pele bronzeada e lisa. Até mesmo a camada de pelos que cobria seu peito foi revelada.

— Beba mais um pouco de água e pare de tentar adivinhar o que estou pensando — aconselhou ele calmamente, sem gostar do que continuava sentindo.

— Não estava tentando...

— Estava — interrompeu Edward, acrescentando asperamente: — Você pode não gostar de mim, Isabella, mas me permita ser um pouco mais sensível e não abandoná-la aqui depois do que você acabou de ver.

Mas Edward não era sensível o bastante para deixar de lembrá-la daquela cena! O enjôo do que vira novamente tomou conta dela. Seu mundo começou a rodar e o gemido que Isabella deixou escapar fez com que ele a segurasse pelos braços. Ela queria se livrar de Edward, mas achou que não podia. Isabella precisava do apoio dele porque tinha a sensação horrível de que, sem isso, ela afundaria num buraco escuro que se abriria no chão.

Um alarme de repente ecoou pela garagem. Era apenas o elevador executivo sendo chamado para pegar algum passageiro. Edward conteve um xingamento ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, seus olhos grandes e azuis fixos nos olhos verdes dele. Por um momento, eles não se mexeram, como se estivessem presos por uma estranha energia que passou por todo o corpo de Isabella, da cabeça aos pés.

Theos, ela é linda, pensou Edward.

De repente, Isabella foi em direção à porta aberta do carro. Como um relâmpago, Edward conseguiu chegar lá antes dela, uma das mãos segurando-a pelo pulso fino e virando-a, enquanto a outra fechava a porta do automóvel e tirava as chaves das mãos dela.

— O quê...?

A pergunta foi interrompida por um homem acostumado a tomar decisões rápidas. Edward se virou e a conduziu pela garagem até seu carro.

— Eu posso dirigir! — reclamou Isabella ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

— Não pode, não.

— Mas...

— Talvez tenha sido o Emmett quem chamou o elevador — disse Edward, virando-se para ela. — Então se decida, Isabella. Com quem você prefere estar agora?

Aquilo era direto demais. Isabella se lembrou mais uma vez do que vira e se transformou num bloco de gelo.

Abrindo a porta do carro, Edward a deixou entrar. Isabella sentou-se sem reclamar, acidentalmente deixando cair à garrafa de água. Sério, Edward fechou a porta quando, como um homem como poderes paranormais, Rasmus reapareceu ali perto. Edward jogou as chaves do carro de Isabella para ele, sem precisar dar-lhe maiores instruções. O chefe da segurança apenas se afastou novamente, sabendo exatamente o que Edward esperava que ele fizesse.

Ignorando a garrafa de água que caíra, Edward entrou no carro e se ajeitou atrás do volante. Isabella estava encolhida no banco do passageiro, olhando para as próprias mãos, que agarravam a alça da bolsa preta. Ela tremia loucamente agora, numa clássica reação de quem estava em estado de choque.

Edward ligou o motor e engatou a primeira marcha, conduzindo o carro até a saída com um cantar de pneus. Eles alcançaram o dia e o tráfego do começo da tarde numa atmosfera pesada de desgaste emocional. Pouco depois, o telefone do carro tocou, com o nome de Emmett aparecendo na tela. Edward engoliu um xingamento, apertando um botão na barra de comandos do volante para desligar o telefone.

Pouco depois o celular de Isabella começou a tocar dentro da sua bolsa.

— Ignore — disse ele.

— Você acha que eu sou burra? — retrucou ela.

Então ambos ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o telefone tocar até a secretária eletrônica atender a ligação. O telefone de Isabella continuou tocando sem parar enquanto eles atravessavam Londres, sentados como figuras de cera, esperando a secretária eletrônica continuar a atender as ligações, enquanto a raiva bombeava adrenalina na corrente sangüínea de Edward, fazendo-o segurar no volante com mais força ainda.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Edward só pensava em proferir obscenidades que provavelmente deixariam Isabella assustada.

Ela, por sua vez, trancara-se num mundinho frio que insistia em reprisar a cena que presenciara. Isabella sabia que não podia controlar a irmã, mas ela jamais pensou que Rosalie desceria tão baixo...

Isabella teve de engolir em seco para impedir a náusea novamente ao se lembrar do momento em que Rosalie a viu parada na porta. Ela viu o olhar de triunfo da irmã, um olhar seguido por uma expressão de desafio que revelava o motivo de Rosalie estar fazendo isso com Emmett.

Sua irmã não o queria. Rosalie nem mesmo gostava muito de Emmett, mas ela não suportava a idéia de Isabella ter alguma coisa que ela não provara.

Egoísta até a última gota, pensou Isabella, sofrendo. Mimada por pais que gostavam de acreditar que a filha caçula era a pessoa mais preciosa do planeta. Rosalie era mais bonita do que Isabella, mais expansiva do que Isabella, mais engraçada e otimista e muito mais talentosa do que Isabella jamais seria.

Seus pais diziam que Rosalie era uma bênção, porque ela sabia cantar como um passarinho e era a mais recente promessa da música pop a surgir no cenário inglês. Depois de uma rápida aparição numa competição de calouros na televisão, o rosto de Rosalie se tornou reconhecido por todos, enquanto Isabella ficava nos bastidores, como uma sombra. A mulher quieta e invisível cujo trabalho era garantir que tudo desse certo na maravilhosa vida da irmã cheia de talentos.

Por que ela permitira que isso acontecesse? Era o que Isabella se perguntava agora, quando tudo o que sentia era desgosto. Por que concordara em deixar sua vida de lado e se deixara bancar a babá de uma menina mimada e ensimesmada que sempre se ressentira por ter de dividir as coisas com uma irmã mais velha?

Isabella fizera isso porque sabia que seus pais, agora velhos, não conseguiriam lidar com Rosalie. Porque assim que o talento para a música da irmã fora descoberto, Isabella percebeu que alguém tinha de tentar mantê-la afastada do caminho da autodestruição.

Ah, encare os fatos, Isabella. A princípio você ficou entusiasmada em fazer parte da vida fabulosa de Rosalie.

Rosalie, claro, não gostava da presença da irmã. Pegando uma carona no meu sucesso, como ela dizia. Isabella não percebeu que dissera aquilo em voz alta até Edward resmungar:

— Você disse alguma coisa?

— Não — murmurou, mas era exatamente nisso que Isabella se transformara: numa caroneira vivendo das mordomias da popularidade da irmã.

Conhecer Emmett foi como redescobrir que ela era uma pessoa de verdade, com seus próprios direitos. Isabella estupidamente se permitira acreditar que ele realmente se apaixonara por ela, e não por causa das pessoas com as quais Isabella tinha ligação.

Que piada, pensou ela agora. Que piada de mau gosto.

Emmett com Rosalie...

Lágrimas de mágoa queimavam sua garganta.

Emmett fazendo com Rosalie o que deixara de fazer com ela...

— Ah... — Ela deixou escapar um lamento.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou o homem ao seu lado.

Claro que não estou bem! Era o que Isabella queria gritar para ele. Acabei de ver meu noivo fazendo sexo com minha irmã!

— Sim — sussurrou.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Ele lançou um olhar rápido para descobrir que Isabella ainda estava sentada ali, com a cabeça baixa e os dedos finos e brancos entrelaçados sobre a bolsa.

Será que Emmett possuiu esta mulher sobre a mesa do mesmo jeito que possuíra a irmã dela?

Como se Isabella pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ela ergueu a cabeça num gesto de orgulho, os olhos azuis olhando diretamente para a frente. Ela possuía o perfil de uma ingênua Nossa Senhora, pensou Edward. Mas ao olhar para a boca de Isabella, ele se lembrou de que aquela não era a boca de uma ingênua Nossa Senhora. Era macia, lasciva e sensual, com o lábio superior fino e vulnerável, enquanto o lábio inferior parecia implorar para ser...

Aquela queimação súbita tomou conta dele novamente — resquícios do que lhe acontecera ainda no elevador, Edward tentou se convencer.

Mas não era resquício algum, e ele sabia disso. Edward lutara contra a curiosidade sexual que tinha sobre Isabella Swan desde a primeira vez que a conhecera, na festa de noivado dela com Emmett. Rosalie estava lá, chamando a atenção para si e encantando a todos com seu talento para ser a estrela, vestindo um insinuante vestido da cor da pele desenhado especialmente para ela, a fim de ressaltar seu corpo atraente, e com um penteado que parecia flutuar sobre seu rosto delicado, acentuando seus reluzentes olhos pretos.

Isabella vestia um vestido preto clássico. Na ocasião, isto o surpreendeu, porque aquela era para ser uma festa, e mesmo assim ela escolhera um vestido de luto. Edward se lembrou de ter dito isso a ela.

Ele deu de ombros. Talvez não devesse ter feito aquele comentário. Talvez devesse ter mantido sua opinião cáustica para si, porque se tivesse feito o comentário para que Isabella reagisse de algum modo, tudo o que Edward conseguiu foi uma boca fechada e olhos gélidos.

Desde então, eles mal trocaram algumas poucas palavras civilizadas.

Então ela aprendera a odiá-lo instantaneamente, reconheceu Edward com uma risadinha. Isabella não gostava de gregos altos e sombrios de comportamento inapropriado e tempestuoso. E Edward não gostava de meninas famosinhas em roupas caras e cabelos exagerados.

Edward preferia mulheres mais delicadas e reservadas.

Emmett, não.

Isabella era delicada e ao mesmo tempo reservada.

Edward fez uma careta ao atravessar o rio. Então o que Emmett estava fazendo com Isabella? Será que aquele idiota conquistara a irmã mais velha só para ter acesso à caçula? Isabella não era o tipo de mulher com a qual se podia brincar. Será que seu meio-irmão tivera uma crise de consciência e por isso conquistara Isabella e a pedira em casamento logo em seguida?

Se foi isso, o lado negro do irmão não se afastara o bastante para evitar que ele tentasse algo com Rosalie, pensou ele de mau-humor ao dar sinal e virar o carro para a esquerda.

— Aonde você está indo? — perguntou Isabella, ríspida.

— Meu apartamento — respondeu Edward.

— Mas eu não quero...

— Você prefere que eu a deixe no seu apartamento? — perguntou ele. — Você prefere ficar sentadinha numa poltrona com a bolsa no colo, esperando que eles apareçam para implorar o seu perdão?

Seu inglês não era dos melhores — mas era bom o suficiente para esconder o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Não — balbuciou ela.

— Porque é isso o que acontecerá — insistiu Edward assim mesmo. — Rosalie precisa de você para cuidar da vida dela enquanto ela banca a estrela da música pop. E Emmett precisa de você para manter a mamãe dele feliz, porque Jane gosta de você e ela a vê como a salvadora do filhinho, alguém que vai tirá-lo desta vida depravada.

Então era isso? Emmett a estava usando para agradar sua mãe conservadora, que gostara dela desde o princípio? Isabella sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao se lembrar do sorriso de alívio que Jane lhe deu quando eles apareceram de súbito no restaurante certa vez. "Que menina boazinha", disse Jane mais tarde.

Foi neste momento que Emmett concluiu que era uma boa idéia pedi-la em casamento? Ele fizera isso uns poucos dias mais tarde. Como uma completa idiota, Isabella se jogara nos braços dele. Naquela época, eles mal tinham se beijado!

Não era de se surpreender. Isabella não fazia o tipo de Emmett. Ela fazia o tipo da mãe dele. Rosalie, sim, fazia o tipo de Emmett.

Com uma dor no peito, ela olhava pela janela do carro. Ao seu lado, Edward sentiu a verdade atingi-lo como um soco.

Ele entendera por que Emmett queria se casar com a irmã mais velha ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia com a caçula. Ele estava mantendo Jane feliz porque ela estava reclamando demais da vida que Emmett levava. E Emmett via sua adorável mãe como a alma das cafeterias Cullen — ao lado de Edward, claro.

O que transformava o amor de Isabella por Emmett em algo patético, assim como Edward era o pateta de sua família. Desde aquele dia, há oito anos, quando seu pai trouxe Jane para casa como sua nova esposa, juntamente com o filho de dezoito anos dela, a vida de Edward se transformara num ciclo interminável de tentar fazer de Emmett um membro da família, porque Jane era sensível demais em relação às diferenças entre seus dois filhos. E o pai de Edward faria qualquer coisa para manter Jane feliz e satisfeita. Com a morte repentina de Carlisle, Edward continuou a manter Jane, através de Emmett, feliz, porque ela era apaixonada por seu pai e ficou naturalmente devastada pela morte dele.

Bem, agora chega, prometeu-se. Já era hora de tanto Jane quanto Emmett cuidarem de suas vidas. Edward estava cansado de cuidar dos problemas deles.

E isso incluía o dinheiro que Emmett lhe roubara, disse Edward para si mesmo, franzindo a testa porque se permitira esquecer o motivo que o levara à sala do meio-irmão.

Isabella era mais um dos problemas de Emmett, pensou Edward, virando o volante e lançando um olhar para ela. Isabella estava ali sentada, toda branca, parecendo que estava prestes a vomitar.

O quê? Aquela mulher? A pessoa extremamente reservada que preferia se engasgar com o próprio vômito a se permitir fazer algo tão rude.

Ao pensar isso, Edward se perguntou o que uma mulher tão digna vira num homem tão fútil quanto Emmett.

Ele sentiu no peito uma fisgada de raiva renovada.

— Pense nisso — resmungou, sem conseguir manter a boca fechada. — Eles combinam mais um com o outro do que você com Emmett. Todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de mulheres como a sua irmã... e você devia saber disso, tendo ouvido as histórias dele com outras mulheres. Ele banca o playboy por toda a Europa há muito tempo. Você nunca se perguntou o que o Emmett viu em você para que ele parasse de correr atrás do rebanho?

As lágrimas caíram com mais força diante da pergunta insensível. Sentido como se tivesse sido atropelada por um ônibus, Isabella ousou responder:

— Eu achei que ele me amava.

— E é por isso que ele estava se divertindo com a sua irmã sobre a mesa quando deveria estar participando de uma reunião para se defender.

— Defender? — perguntou Isabella.

Edward não respondeu. Com a boca fechada, ele saiu do carro irritado consigo mesmo por querer atingi-la por causa dos pecados de Emmett. Dando a volta no veículo, abriu a porta para Isabella e então se esticou para pegá-la pelo braço, mesmo sabendo que ela não queria sair do automóvel. O celular começara a tocar novamente, distraindo-a o bastante para que Edward pudesse conduzi-la para dentro de sua casa.

Ele a levou até a sala de estar e a deixou sentada numa poltrona. Depois, foi até o bar para se servir de algo forte.

Edward percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e fechou a cara enquanto se servia de conhaque. Ao voltar-se para Isabella, Edward a viu sentada na beirada da poltrona, toda reta e composta, com a bolsa sobre o colo, exatamente como ele previra que ela faria.

— Tome — disse ele, estendendo-lhe a taça de conhaque. — Beba isso. Vai ajudá-la há relaxar um pouco.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi imprevisível. Isabella se levantou e jogou o conhaque no rosto dele.

— Quem você pensa que é, Sr. Cullen, para ousar pensar que pode ser tão repugnante assim comigo? — gritou. — Olhe só para você. As pessoas são até capazes de pensar que você é quem foi traído! Ou será que foi mesmo? — continuou. — Você está agindo assim comigo porque queria estar no lugar de Emmett, transando com a minha irmã? É por isso que você está com tanta raiva?

Em pé, com o conhaque pingando de seu rosto dourado, Edward Cullen, o dínamo humano e chefe impiedoso de uma das maiores empresas do mundo, ouviu a si mesmo murmurando:

— Não. Eu queria que fosse você e eu.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? O Edward começou bem em? Levando um belo de um tapa e agora o conhaque no rosto... E podem crer meninas esses dois são explosão pura... Vocês vão rir, querer matar o Edward e em alguns momentos aplaudir a Bella, esse Edward é o da medida certa... Então até Quarta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Não deu para postar antes... Mas agora vou postar um capitulo que para mim é como ir do paraiso ao inferno... Coitada da Bella... Parece que ela não vai ter boas noticias... Boa leitura... Nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

No silêncio espesso e avassalador que se seguiu àquela inesperada declaração, Isabella ficou olhando para o rosto molhado de Edward, desejando que ainda houvesse conhaque na taça, para que ela pudesse jogá-lo nele de novo.

— Como você ousa? — disse indignada, os olhos brilhando como diamantes azuis e se transformando em safiras escuras enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas. — Você não acha que já fui humilhada demais e que não preciso que você ria de mim como se eu fosse apenas uma piada?

— Não é piada — murmurou Edward, rindo diante da verdade crua de sua resposta. Não era mesmo uma piada o fato de ele desejar Isabella há semanas.

Não, a verdadeira piada era se ouvir admitindo aquilo.

Dando as costas para ela, Edward enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó para usar o lenço que sua empregada insistia em colocar em seus ternos. Limpando o conhaque do rosto, ele lançou um olhar rápido para ver Isabella ali em pé, num terninho azul, com sapatos altos e os olhos expressivos agora enegrecidos diante da surpresa.

— Você tem uma idéia estranha dos homens, Isabella, se acredita que seu cabelo arrumadinho e suas roupas todas fechadas evitam que eles se sintam tentados pelo que você esconde.

Ela piscou.

Edward riu — estranhamente.

— Nem todos nós estamos interessados em anoréxicas estrelas da música que mal saíram do maternal — explicou ele, sem saber o que mais dizer. — Alguns homens até mesmo gostam de conquistar uma mulher, em vez de tê-la se jogando a seus pés.

Edward então olhou para o contorno arredondado dos seios dela, que subiam e desciam pesadamente atrás do paletó. Na defensiva, Isabella cobriu-se ainda mais. Com os olhos mais escuros, Edward voltou o olhar para o rosto dela, e então Isabella entendeu o que ele estava falando.

— Você quer ficar nua e satisfazer minha curiosidade? — perguntou ele. — Acho que não. — Edward sorriu.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? Dizendo estas coisas para mim? — sussurrou ela, num desespero verdadeiro. — Você acha que porque viu o que eu também vi tem o direito de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma vadia?

— Você não saberia agir como uma vadia nem se a sua vida dependesse disso — brincou Edward, irritado. — Grande parte do que me fascina em você é o fato de, com uma irmã como a sua, você ser como é.

Isabella continuava encarando-o, tentando descobrir o que fizera para merecer aquilo.

— Você... você está sendo asqueroso — conseguiu dizer. — E não há nada de fascinante nisso, Sr. Cullen.

Sua bolsa caíra no chão quando Isabella se levantara repentinamente. Ela se inclinou para recuperá-la e então, com a máxima dignidade que podia exibir, virou-se para sair.

— Você está certa — disse Edward.

— Sei que estou — concordou Isabella, dando alguns passos em direção à porta e ouvindo-o respirar fundo.

— Tudo bem — resmungou Edward. — Desculpe. Por rir da situação dela apenas pelo prazer de uma piada.

— Não lhe pedi para me trazer para cá — disse Isabella com uma voz carregada, endireitando os ombros trêmulos. — Nunca lhe pedi para fazer nada por mim. Então minha irmã é uma vadia. Seu meio-irmão é um mulherengo. Fora isso, eu e você não temos nada em comum ou a dizer um para o outro.

Isabella deu mais alguns passos em direção à porta, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível e torcendo para que suas pernas continuassem a sustentá-la naquela fuga.

Foi quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Foi como se o caos tivesse se instalado porque, ao mesmo tempo, outro telefone começou a tocar na casa e Isabella ficou confusa, com aquela confusão de telefones tocando.

Atrás dela, Edward não se mexera. Será que Edward Cullen estava mesmo atraído por ela como afirmara?

Então se ouviu uma batida na porta e a maçaneta girando. Como se houvesse um interruptor fazendo com que sua mente começasse a pensar em outra coisa, Isabella imaginou Emmett entrando na sala, por isso começou a andar para trás. Talvez ela tenha perdido o equilíbrio, não sabia, mas mãos surgiram para segurá-la pelo braço. Em seguida, tudo o que Isabella sabia era que estava virada de frente para Edward, com o corpo preso junto ao dele.

— Calma — murmurou ele.

Isabella sentiu aquele som ressoar em seus mamilos e tremeu toda.

— Ah, desculpe, Sr. Cullen — soou uma voz surpresa de mulher. — Ouvi o senhor chegar e achei que estava sozinho.

— Como você vê, Leah, não estou — respondeu Edward.

Grosseiro como sempre. Sua empregada estava acostumada, mas seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade ao ver a noiva do meio-irmão de Edward ali em pé, junto a ele. Quando Leah voltou a olhar o rosto do patrão, nada em sua expressão indicava que o que estava vendo a impressionava.

— O Sr. Emmett continua ligando, pedindo para falar com a srta. Swan — informou-lhe a empregada.

Isabella tremeu novamente. Desta vez Edward acalmou-a passando a mão pelas costas dela e pousando-a numa curva da cintura.

— Não estamos aqui — ordenou Edward. — E ninguém deve entrar nesta casa.

— Sim, senhor.

A empregada saiu da sala novamente, deixando atrás de si o silêncio e a tensão que se apegavam ao peito de Isabella. Totalmente incapaz de entender o que estava sentindo, ela se afastou bruscamente de Edward, confusa.

— Ela vai achar que nós...

— Leah não é paga para pensar — interrompeu-a Edward, cheio de arrogância, afastando-se para se servir de mais conhaque, enquanto Isabella caía, sem forças, numa poltrona. — Aqui, tome isso... — Agachando-se na frente dela, Edward lhe estendeu outra taça. — Mas desta vez tente beber o conhaque, em vez de jogá-lo em mim — sugeriu. — Acho que vai ser melhor assim.

Aquela tentativa de fazer graça fez com que Isabella o olhasse rapidamente, com culpa.

— Desculpe por aquilo. Nem sei por que agi daquela maneira.

— Não se preocupe. — O sorriso de Edward era cheio de ironia. — Estou acostumado a levar tapas em garagens e a tomar um banho de conhaque. É o que acontece com asquerosos.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

Isabella baixou os olhos para observar enquanto Edward mantinha aquela risadinha. Então ele ficou sério novamente e Isabella percebeu que ele tinha uma boca bem desenhada, fina e dura, mas... bela.

E os olhos dele também eram belos, percebeu Isabella quando, como se atraída por um imã, ela voltou a encará-lo. Aqueles olhos verdes eram emoldurados por belos cílios grossos e curvados que acrescentavam um inesperado encanto ao rosto de Edward, algo que ela jamais se permitira ver nele antes. Aquele calombo no meio do nariz dele impedia que seu rosto parecesse perfeito demais. Um rosto de traços fortes, pensou Isabella, duros e frios, e ainda assim belos — se você não levar em conta o cinismo que estava presente mesmo que ela não soubesse onde.

Tudo bem, Edward era muito mais velho do que ela. Oito anos mais velho do que Emmett, o que fazia dele dez anos mais velho do que Isabella. E aqueles anos a mais eram evidentes nas opiniões que Edward não se importava em dar às pessoas — especialmente para ela.

Mas, quanto à aparência, ele não era velho. Sua pele tinha uma adorável cor de mel que recobria os ossos do seu rosto. Não havia rugas, nem linhas de expressão ao redor da boca e da testa — apesar de Edward a franzir muito.

Sem perceber que bebia o conhaque enquanto o observava, Isabella deixou que seus olhos admirassem a largura dos ombros dele, escondidos sob o tecido fino do paletó, e depois se deixou pensar em como o peito dele era vasto, em forma e forte. Em pé, Edward era mais alto do que Emmett. Seu cabelo bronze e mais curto do que o do noivo, cortado de modo a combinar com os traços duros do seu rosto.

Ela estava procurando confusão, pensou Edward seriamente ao ver que aquela generosa, sensual e rosada boca formava um biquinho ao examiná-lo, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne de primeira estendido sobre uma tábua de açougueiro.

— Quantos anos você tem, Isabella? — perguntou ele, curioso. — Vinte e seis? Vinte e sete?

Ela ficou rígida.

— Tenho 24 anos! — gritou. — E este é mais um insulto vindo da sua parte.

— E você os está contando.

— Sim! — respondeu ela.

Com os olhos atordoados lançando-lhe faíscas de indignação, Isabella era ainda mais deslumbrante, pensou Edward, ajoelhado em frente a ela e tentando decidir o que faria.

Ele podia jogar-se para a frente e beijá-la — estranhamente parecia que Isabella precisava que ele fizesse isso. Ou Edward podia cuidadosamente tirar a taça da mão dela, puxá-la para a frente, encorajá-la a superar o acontecido e oferecer-lhe o ombro para que Isabella chorasse.

Algo se remexeu dentro dele — desta vez não era algo sexual, e sim uma pontada diferente. Será que Isabella tinha noção do quanto estava tremendo? Tinha noção de como sua garganta tinha de se esforçar todas as vezes que ela bebia um gole de conhaque e que o cabelo estava ameaçando desfazer o coque?

— Acho que quero ir para a casa agora — murmurou ela distraidamente.

Para o apartamento que Isabella dividia com a irmã?

— Beba todo o seu conhaque antes — aconselhou Edward, calmamente.

Isabella ficou olhando para a taça que segurava com firmeza entre os dedos, como se estivesse surpresa por encontrá-la ali. Quando levou a taça à boca, Edward observou aqueles lábios macios sugando a bebida quente e a pontada que ele sentiu se transformou numa ansiedade sexual novamente.

Soou a campainha.

Emmett gritou o nome de Isabella.

Ela levantou a cabeça e a taça caiu de suas mãos, pousando no tapete e derramando o conhaque.

— Isabella... — Edward a segurou, pensou que ela desmaiaria.

Mas novamente Isabella Swan o surpreendeu. Ele não precisou puxá-la para perto de si porque foi ela quem se aproximou, sentando-se entre as coxas abertas dele e levantando os braços para se pendurar ao pescoço de Edward, com aqueles belos olhos azuis olhando para ele numa mistura de súplica e desalento.

— Não o deixe entrar — implorou ela.

— Não deixarei — prometeu Edward.

— Eu o odeio. Nunca mais quero vê-lo.

— Não o deixarei entrar — repetiu ele.

Mas Emmett gritou o nome dela novamente e Edward sentiu que Isabella cravava as unhas em sua nuca enquanto os dois ouviam a empregada falando alguma coisa.

— Meu coração está batendo tão forte que não consigo nem respirar — sussurrou Isabella, sem fôlego.

Uma fagulha de desafio pôs fogo nos olhos de Edward. Ele devia ter se controlado — Edward sabia disso, mesmo quando arriscou:

— Posso fazê-lo bater ainda mais rápido.

Se Edward disse aquilo apenas para distrair a atenção dela de Emmett, a estratégia se mostrou acertada quando Isabella entreabriu a boca, ofegando ligeiramente. Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, sentindo a embriaguez, o calor e a energia sexual do desafio.

E ele se inclinou e possuiu-lhe a boca.

Era como cair num poço de eletricidade, comparou Isabella, sem perder nada daquele choque de alta voltagem. Ela nunca sentiu nada parecido. Edward manteve os lábios dela abertos e ofereceu-lhe a língua. A surpresa de sentir aquele corpo estranho a fez tremer de prazer e depois se enrijecer, em estado de choque. Edward repetiu o gesto e desta vez Isabella protestou.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa, para então passar os braços ao redor dela e puxá-la para perto, para beijá-la ainda mais. Isabella se sentia grudada ao peito musculoso dele. Ela podia ouvir Emmett gritando. Algo duro e volumoso era pressionado contra seu corpo. Ao perceber o que era aquilo, Isabella ficou muda para tudo, exceto para a sensação que despertava dentro de si.

Aquilo era loucura, ela tentou dizer a si mesma. Isabella nem mesmo gostava de Edward Cullen, e mesmo assim estava tomada pelo poder daquele beijo quente! Em toda a sua vida ela jamais beijara alguém daquele modo — nada chegou perto! Era como se jogar contra um rochedo apenas para descobrir que o rochedo tinha poderes mágicos. As mãos dele passeavam por toda a sua coluna e cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward aumentava a força do beijo, dobrando o pescoço de Isabella para trás e usando a língua para criar uma reação em cadeia de carinho que inundou todo o corpo dela.

Isabella se ouviu gemendo alguma coisa. Edward resmungou algo. Então Emmett a chamou mais uma vez, com dureza e fúria o suficiente para invadir sua consciência enevoada. Foi quando Isabella se afastou.

Tremendo e ofegando, com o coração batendo forte, ela ficou olhando para aquele homem enquanto se lembrava da imagem de Emmett se divertindo com Rosalie sobre a mesa.

Como se a irmã soubesse o que ela estava pensando, o telefone de Isabella começou a tocar na bolsa.

Ela sentiu a traição queimar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, vamos conversar! — gritou Emmett.

Isabella pensou em vingança.

Edward viu o que acontecia e soube exatamente de onde aquela idéia vinha. Ele recobrou a sanidade de repente. Isabella se ofereceria a ele. Mas será que Edward a queria daquele jeito, sofrendo e latejando com um desejo de se vingar de Emmett, que podia facilmente entrar ali e surpreendê-los?

Isabella se afastou de Edward e começou a desabotoar o terninho com dedos trêmulos e ansiosos.

Edward soltou um suspiro.

— Você não quer fazer isso, Isabella — disse, grave.

— Não me diga o que quero ou não fazer — respondeu ela.

As duas abas de tecido foram apartadas e revelaram um bustiê branco, feito de um material elástico que envolvia e moldava seus seios rígidos, palpitantes.

Edward olhou para eles e depois para os olhos claros e febris de Isabella, sentindo vontade de dizer um palavrão. Quando ela retirou totalmente o terninho, tentou impedi-la, mas parou ao perceber o desejo que transparecia em seu rosto branco como papel.

Se não cedesse, a rejeição a destruiria.

Sua garganta suave e branca se mexia ao engolir, os lábios quentes se abrindo para que pudesse dizer, rouca:

— Por favor...

E Edward sabia que estava perdido. No momento mesmo em que ela tomou a iniciativa, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, sabia que não iria fazê-la parar. Levantando as mãos para abarcar suas costelas, trouxe o tecido branco e apertado até sua cintura sexy, explorando seu corpo de uma maneira que afastou as últimas resistências que sentia.

Sua boca faminta era como um convite. Edward subiu as mãos de volta pelo seu corpo e, dessa vez, cobriu inteiramente os globos perfeitos dos seus seios. Ela se entregou a uma série de engasgos e espasmos que arquearam seu corpo sensualmente, as unhas afundando no pescoço dele de novo, o cabelo livre, caindo em ondas de seda sobre suas costas. Isabella estava maravilhosa, uma complexa mistura de timidez e paixão, com a pele branca como lírio e a boca sensual aberta, e seus seios, dois montes sensacionais que preenchiam suas mãos e...

A porta da frente bateu.

Emmett havia desaparecido.

Se Isabella reconheceu o significado do som, não reagiu. Seus olhos ainda queimavam, convidativos.

Hora de fazer uma escolha, concluiu Edward, triste. Continuar com isso ou parar?

Então ela cravou as unhas mais fundo, puxando a boca dele de volta para a sua e resolvendo a questão.

Isabella sentiu que ele se rendia e teve um estremecimento que beirou a loucura. Deu-se conta da força da ereção latejante de Edward e o instinto fez com que se movesse em sua direção. Como resposta, Edward murmurou um som rouco e abraçou-a ainda mais forte, trazendo-a para o chão. Em seguida, tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a — ela sentia o coração palpitar, acompanhando os passos dele no piso de carvalho enquanto atravessava o corredor e subia as escadas.

Foi naquele momento que Isabella sentiu uma chispa de sanidade. Sua cabeça recuou enquanto deixava o beijo de lado e fitava profundamente os olhos verdes de pálpebras pesadas de Edward Cullen, antes de examinar o espaço a seu redor como se houvesse acabado de acordar de um sonho.

Só então percebeu que o corredor estava vazio. Não havia ninguém ali. Emmett não estava observando sua noiva traída ser carregada para a cama por aquele que seria em breve seu novo amante.

Não havia governanta disfarçando o desgosto e a desaprovação.

— Mudou de idéia agora que não tem uma testemunha? — A voz áspera de Edward fez com que voltasse os olhos para ele de novo.

Havia parado em um dos degraus e seu olhar cínico e gelado estava de volta, atando a pele aos ossos do rosto.

— Não — suspirou Isabella, e descobriu que estava sendo sincera. Queria fazer aquilo. Queria ser levada à cama e fazer amor com um homem que a desejasse genuinamente; queria perder cada uma das inibições que possuía. — Por favor — suspirou levemente, inclinando-se para beijar seus lábios rígidos. — Faça amor comigo, Edward.

Houve outro momento de hesitação, um cintilar de fúria no fundo dos olhos dele. Depois, moveu-se novamente, permitindo que ela respirasse, embora Isabella não tivesse percebido que suspendera a respiração. Edward terminou de subir as escadas e levou-a até um quarto quente, de paredes claras e móveis grandes e escuros. Um tapete persa vermelho cobria a maior parte do piso liso de carvalho.

Então, tomou um choque quando ele a lançou sem cerimônia sobre a cama enorme e macia.

Isabella mirava Edward com olhos piscantes e ele a encarava com um olhar terrivelmente cínico e cruel.

— Fique aqui e coloque os nervos no lugar — foi tudo o que disse, caminhando de volta até a porta.

— Por quê? — perguntou, trêmula.

— Não quero bancar o substituto de outro homem — respondeu com frieza.

Isabella se sentou.

— V-você disse que me queria.

— Pode parecer estranho — retornou, e sua boca acesa pelo beijo ganhou uma expressão sarcástica —, mas perceber que você ficou excitada com a possibilidade de Emmett nos ver juntos foi como um balde de água fria para mim.

Isabella endireitou a coluna bruscamente.

— Eu não estava excitada com isso...

— Mentirosa — rebateu, e dessa vez a assustou de verdade, vindo até a cama e se inclinando o suficiente para fazê-la piscar, preocupada, pois não sabia o que aconteceria em seguida. — Só para deixar as coisas claras entre nós, Isabella... — falou suavemente Edward. — Se você gostou do que fazíamos lá embaixo a ponto de esquecer Emmett, então o que devo pensar do seu comportamento, senhorita Traída do Coração Partido?

Foi como um tapa no rosto. Isabella apenas olhou para cima, porque o pior de tudo é que ele estava certo. Ela estava pensando em Emmett quando o convidou a fazer o que fizeram lá embaixo. E não tinha nenhuma desculpa para o fato de ter pedido a Edward que a trouxesse para a cama do jeito que pediu.

Mas o comportamento dele havia sido melhor?

— Seu canalha, cruel, insensível — sussurrou, puxando a perna e escondendo o rosto sobre os joelhos.

Edward concordou. Estava se comportando como uma fera, culpando-a por tudo o que se passara entre os dois lá embaixo. E que ainda mexia com ele, admitiu, virando-se e dirigindo-se de novo para a porta, desejando ter ficado em Atenas àquela manhã, em vez de...

Telefones começaram a tocar novamente, cortando a atmosfera ácida — o seu, no bolso de seu paletó, e outro, em algum lugar da casa. Puxando seu celular, Edward olhou para a tela, esperando que aparecesse o nome de Emmett.

Mas era Ângela, sua assistente pessoal. Edward atendeu.

— É bom que seja importante — avisou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Isabella levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a porta bater. Edward havia ido embora. Deixou-a sobre a cama e simplesmente se foi — porque podia fazer isso.

Sentindo um ódio repentino contra ela mesma, cambaleou para fora da cama, sofrendo inimaginavelmente com a idéia de que mais um homem a havia humilhado naquele horrível dia.

Ah, tinha que sair dali! Isabella quase gritou ao sentir essa necessidade, enquanto procurava pelos seus sapatos no chão, sem conseguir achá-los. Então, lembrou-se vagamente de que haviam caído de seus pés quando Edward a tomou nos braços. Seus cabelos avançaram sobre o rosto, como se quisessem recriminá-la por ter se envolvido tanto no que fizera com Edward que só agora percebia estarem livres.

Como ela mesma. Estremeceu, virando-se como uma bêbada, sem saber para onde estava indo e dirigindo-se à porta. Saiu e desceu para o andar inferior sem topar com ninguém. A porta da sala de estar continuava escancarada e as lágrimas quase rolaram quando Isabella percebeu seu paletó, jogado como um monte de tecido, perto da cadeira onde estivera sentada antes de...

Com um aperto na garganta, correu para apanhar a roupa que a irritava, vestindo-a e abotoando-a enquanto enfiava os pés nos sapatos.

Ele surgiu na porta e ali ficou, à vontade, preenchendo o espaço com sua presença dominadora e...

O telefone começou a tocar na bolsa dela.

Com o pouco controle que ainda tinha, Isabella tateou a bolsa, depois puxou o celular para fora com dedos trêmulos e, furiosa, atirou o pedaço de plástico brilhante no chão.

Ele parou de tocar.

O silêncio repentino latejou como um tambor em sua cabeça e a ameaça de choro surgia como vidro em chamas por trás de seus olhos e de sua garganta. Virou-se para a porta e então percebeu que Edward ainda estava ali, bloqueando sua passagem.

A boca de Isabella começou a trabalhar, lutando — lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Por favor — falou, com voz sussurrada e partida —, você precisa sair do caminho para que eu possa ir embora.

Silêncio. Ele não disse nada. Não tentou se mover. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos; os lábios, apertados. A maneira insolente como se postava ali foi suficiente para que Isabella compreendesse que algo nele se alterara dramaticamente.

— Q-que foi? — perguntou.

Edward pensou em como Isabella reagiria caso a acusasse de ser uma simples atriz.

— Só por curiosidade... — disse equilibradamente. — Ir embora para onde?

Mas por dentro ele não se sentia de modo algum em equilíbrio. Por dentro se sentia tão ludibriado que não sabia como estava conseguindo abafar tudo aquilo.

A cúmplice de Emmett — quem teria imaginado? Aparentemente aquela que parecia ser a calma e a honestidade em pessoa não era tão honesta quando se tratava de colocar as mãos ambiciosas e sorrateiras no dinheiro que Emmett roubara dele!

— Encontrar-se com Emmett, talvez? — falou, quando percebeu que ela ficaria calada.

— Não! — conseguiu dizer Isabella, estremecendo. — P-para casa. Para meu apartamento.

— Você não está com a chave.

— Vou pedir ao zelador que abra a porta para mim.

— Ou a sua amada irmã — continuou Edward. — Prevejo que ela já está lá, esperando para agarrar você, assim que você chegar.

Estaria a irmã no esquema também?

Olhem para ela, pensou, fechando os olhos, que piscavam mais e mais, antes de percorrer com eles o rosto de Isabella. Abotoou-se até o pescoço de novo, como se o interlúdio amoroso que tiveram nunca houvesse acontecido — não fosse à denúncia do cabelo desarrumado, do vermelho das bochechas e do inchaço provocado pelos beijos dele.

— Que lhe importa se ela está lá ou não? — perguntou Isabella. — Não é problema seu — informou, dura. — Você não devia ter se envolvido. Não sei por que o fez nem por que me trouxe aqui.

— Você precisava de um lugar seguro para recobrar o ânimo — disse Edward, seco.

— Seguro? — engasgou-se Isabella. — Você mal tinha me arrastado para dentro de casa e já veio dando em cima de mim!

O dar de ombros despreocupado dele fez Isabella sentir que queria, precisava se afastar daquela criatura insuportável, de tal maneira que se arriscou a ir a seu encontro, mesmo com as pernas trêmulas e frágeis — consciente de que os olhos dele a seguiam a cada passo — consciente de que estava prestes a cair no chão, transformada em uma poça de lágrimas quentes.

Mas Edward não saiu do caminho, permitindo que pudesse ir embora. Assim, quanto mais se aproximava, mais perdia o controle, protestando contra a idéia de que pudesse tocá-la de novo e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada com a expectativa de que o fizesse!

Eu não me conheço mais, pensou Isabella, sentindo-se desamparada.

— Saia — exigiu, recorrendo um pouco ao modo direto de falar dele.

Um leve puxão na boca de Edward demonstrava que ele percebera isso. Mas não se moveu.

— Você não pode ir embora — informou calmamente.

Ele estava louco?

— Claro que posso.

Com os ombros duros de tensão, Isabella tentou tirá-lo do caminho, empurrando as mãos em seu peito. Não conseguiu. Era como tentar mover uma árvore. Por fim, Edward apanhou os dedos dela e afastou-os.

— Quando digo que você não pode ir, Isabella, falo sério — informou, muito grave. — Quer dizer, pelo menos até a polícia chegar para levá-la...

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Policia? O Emmett armou para a coitada... Maldito! Coitada gente, e o Edward quando quer ser um prego, um ogro podem crer, ele será... Apesar de gostar da Bella desde de que a viu pela primeira vez... Então vamos aguardar por muitas coisas que vão acontecer... Até Sexta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_**Obs:( soniabernadete58 Oi querida... Deletei sim... ja tinha sido adaptada... Está adaptada como Heroi Sedutor pela kika cullen, e já está completa... de uma passadinha lá... Beijooossss)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com você?... Aqui vai mais um capitulo para vocês... E o Edward vai fazer uma proposta para Bella... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella ficou paralisada por um segundo. Depois:

— A polícia? — falou, perdida.

— O Departamento de Fraudes, para ser mais preciso — confirmou Edward.

— Fraude...?

Edward entortou a boca ante as repetições dela.

— Fraude, aquilo que fazem falsários e charlatões — continuou, fitando seu corpo, como se quisesse dizer que era o que ela fazia ao se vestir agora daquele jeito, embora minutos antes houvesse quase enlouquecido de excitação.

Isabella tremeu, suas faces ficaram rosadas de vergonha.

— Normalmente eu não...

— Dá em cima de um homem e engana-o depois...?

Liberando os dedos, Isabella deu alguns passos para trás e olhou para Edward, percebendo afinal que ele estava levando a coisa para um lado indesejável.

— Já que não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso, seria melhor me explicar — disse Isabella finalmente.

— Quer dizer que, quando você quis ir para a cama comigo, não foi uma fraude?

Os tensos lábios de Isabella abriam-se e fechavam-se, porque a resposta verdadeira para aquela pergunta sarcástica não sairia de sua boca.

— Eu estava em estado de choque quando...

— Com medo, parece mais correto — interrompeu Edward —, pensando no que seria dos seus planos depois que Emmett fez aquela sujeira no escritório hoje.

— Que planos?

Levando uma das mãos ao cabelo, tirou os fios que caíam sobre o rosto enraivecido e confuso.

— Eu planejava casar-me com ele... Bem, aí está um plano fracassado — soltou. — E como você mesmo disse, com tanta gentileza, eu o apanhei fazendo sexo com minha própria irmã... então, lá se foi meu orgulho, junto com qualquer tipo de amor que pudesse sentir por ela!

Baixou a mão, entrelaçando-a na outra e apertando ambas contra o corpo.

— Então me rendi a um desejo louco de que qualquer um me quisesse, e você estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Mas esse era apenas mais um plano, que fracassou a partir do momento em que você não me quis m-mais!

— E agora está prestes a acontecer o mesmo com seu plano mais elaborado — acrescentou Edward, sem se comover. — Então, parece que você está tendo um péssimo dia hoje, Isabella. Um péssimo dia, realmente.

— Plano mais elaborado? Mas do que é que você está falando agora?

Pondo um sorriso nos lábios de que Isabella não gostava, Edward se afastou do umbral da porta e encaminhou-se para o bar, enquanto ela olhava. Ele precisava de algo forte, concluiu, colocando uísque puro em um copo. Tomou um belo gole e virou-se para olhá-la.

— Acabei de falar com minha assistente pessoal — iniciou. — Ângela tem estado muito ocupada investigando onde Emmett escondeu o dinheiro que roubou de mim, e conseguiu rastreá-lo até uma conta bancária numa offshore em seu nome. Portanto, pode deixar a expressão de espanto de lado, Isabella: eu sei de tudo.

Nada aconteceu. Ela não engasgou, não desmaiou, não disparou uma metralhadora de negações ou desculpas para se defender da acusação. Em vez disso — observou Edward, sentindo a barriga gelar —, a sinceridade surgiu e se espalhou em seu rosto pálido, falso e mentiroso.

Mas aquela boca não deixava de ser fantástica, observou — e atirou o copo ao chão, repentinamente enfurecido por ter se deixado enganar tão facilmente pelos disfarces provocantes dela.

— Acho melhor você se sentar antes que caia — aconselhou monotonamente.

E ela seguiu o conselho, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. A bruxa de cabelo esvoaçante caiu como uma pedra na cadeira mais próxima, depois cobriu a culpa do rosto com seus dedos leves de ladra.

Emmett roubou o dinheiro. Isabella estava empenhada em repetir isso o tempo todo. Havia colocado o dinheiro roubado em uma offshore, em uma conta bancária no nome dela. Isabella tapou a boca com uma das mãos, pois a náusea retornara ainda mais forte. No silêncio devorador que os separava, podia sentir as ondulações do ódio silencioso e do profundo desprezo de Edward Cullen tocarem-na.

Se ele houvesse afirmado isso ontem, Isabella não teria acreditado. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que fora obrigada a ver, não encontrava em sua mente uma única suspeita, por mínima que fosse, de que pudesse ter havido algum engano.

Tudo o que se relacionava a Emmett fora mentira do começo ao fim. A maneira como usou sua beleza, seu charme e seu fabuloso sorriso branco para seduzi-la, a maneira como derramou suaves palavras de amor sobre ela e se recusou a fazer amor, porque desejava proteger-lhe a inocência, ao mesmo tempo em que vinha cinicamente planejando transformá-la em uma ladra!

Tirando os dedos da boca:

— Vou devolver o dinheiro a você, assim que tiver acesso a ele — prometeu.

— Claro que vai — falou Edward. — Tão logo recobre a serenidade, será a primeira coisa que providenciaremos.

Essas palavras fizeram-na levantar o rosto, que agora estava mais branco que o branco, enquanto os olhos se mostravam mais azuis que o azul.

— Mas você não entende. Eu ainda não posso tocar nele.

— Não se faça de coitada, Isabella — falou Edward, impaciente. — Não adianta, você vai me devolver o dinheiro agora. Hoje.

— Mas eu não posso!

A ansiedade a fez se levantar tremendo.

— Não posso tocar nele até um dia antes daquele em que deveria me casar com Emmett! Ele disse que era uma brecha na lei fiscal que havia descoberto... que você tinha falado sobre o assunto com ele! Emmett disse que devíamos guardar o dinheiro em meu nome em uma offshore até o fim do negócio, no dia anterior ao do nosso casamento, depois transferi-lo para outra conta em nosso nome de casados.

De repente, Edward explodiu.

— Não quero que você envolva meu nome no seu esquema sujo — gritou, furioso. — E me contar mentiras idiotas sobre o acesso ao dinheiro não vai tirá-la da enrascada, srta. Swan. Portanto, pegue o dinheiro de volta ou fique olhando enquanto eu chamo a polícia.

Num estado de terror que adormecia os nervos, Isabella se afastou ao vê-lo por duas vezes se aproximar com uma expressão assassina no rosto. As costas das pernas dela bateram na cadeira que havia deixado vaga, fazendo com que caísse sentada de novo. Edward se postou diante dela como havia feito no quarto, só que dessa vez Isabella pôs as mãos para cima, movida pela necessidade instintiva de mantê-lo distante.

Vê-la encolher-se de medo fez Edward ter ainda mais raiva.

— Não bato em mulheres — gritou com voz rouca, depois deu meia-volta e afastou-se, saindo do cômodo.

A polícia, vai ligar para a polícia! Descontrolada, Isabella pôs-se de pé e seguiu atrás de Edward com medo de aproximar-se, mas ainda mais apavorada com o que poderia acontecer se não o impedisse de levar adiante a ameaça. Ele havia cruzado o corredor e entrado no gabinete de leitura.

Parando sobressaltada à entrada do cômodo, viu quando ele apanhou o telefone de cima da mesa. O pânico pôs seu coração a mil por hora.

— Edward, por favor...

O tom de súplica da voz hesitante de Isabella deixou Edward paralisado, com os largos ombros rígidos.

— Você tem que acreditar em mim — implorou. — Eu não sabia que o dinheiro era roubado! Emmett me enganou, fazendo com que o depositasse para ele, da mesma forma que o convenceu antes a ficar fora da transação.

A última parte não deve ter soado bem, porque Edward começou a batucar os números do telefone de um jeito alucinado, levando Isabella a disparar pelo quarto para segurar seu braço.

Músculos compactos, quentes, agrupavam-se sob seus dedos, a raiva e a rejeição avolumavam a estrutura muscular de Edward.

— Ele d-disse que era para assegurar nosso f-futuro — falou, insegura. — Disse que era um legado do seu pai para ele e que você vinha administrando em nome dele. Disse que você...

— Queria tanto me livrar dele que estava disposto a infringir a lei se fosse o caso? — sugeriu Edward, quando o atropelo de palavras cessou.

— Algo assim — admitiu Isabella. Então... ah, meu Deus, o que ela havia deixado Emmett fazer com ela? — Agora você está me dizendo que ele mentiu, o que significa dizer que me enganou com relação a absolutamente tudo e eu...

O telefone foi posto no gancho. Edward se virou para ela tão de repente que Isabella não teve chance de reagir até se ver presa em seus braços. A boca dele se aproximou e tomou a sua com um calor raivoso que não oferecia nada além de punição. Ainda assim, ela correspondeu — correspondeu como uma louca, abraçando-o e beijando-o como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse!

Quando ele se afastou novamente, Isabella estava chocada com sua própria perda de controle.

— Siga meu conselho — falou Edward, áspero. — Mantenha-se na linha da sedução; funciona bem melhor que a da inocente suplicante.

Então os dedos dele agarraram seus braços como pinças, que usou para afastá-la, e Edward voltou ao telefone.

O coração de Isabella alojou-se na garganta como um caroço latejante.

— Por favor — pediu, tendo que engolir em seco antes de conseguir falar. — Eu não sabia que Emmett havia roubado seu dinheiro, Edward! Posso devolver cada centavo em seis semanas, se você puder esperar, mas, por favor... por favor, não ligue para a polícia... pense no efeito que terá a prisão de Emmett para a mãe dele! Ela vai...

— Você ama o canalha — pronunciou Edward, seco, interrompendo o que Isabella tentava dizer e fazendo-a piscar.

— Antes, sim — admitiu ela. — Ele me seduziu e... — Engoliu em seco mais uma vez. — E eu sei que parece patético, mas eu me deixei seduzir, porque... — Ah, porque havia sido uma cega, uma idiota! Sabia disso, todo mundo provavelmente sabia disso! — Porque as coisas estavam péssimas entre Rosalie e mim, e acho que eu estava inconscientemente procurando uma saída.

Emmett lhe proporcionara isso. Era mais fácil acreditar que se apaixonara por ele do que admitir para si mesma que estava tão infeliz com a vida que levava que abraçaria a primeira oportunidade de escapar dela sem provocar atritos com a família. Foi muito fácil fechar os olhos para o verdadeiro Emmett.

Em outras palavras, fora uma covarde, sem determinação para tomar controle da própria vida, necessitando contar com uma proposta como a que aceitou.

— Já havia percebido que Emmett não era o que eu queria — disse Isabella, esforçando-se para prosseguir. — Estava prestes a dizer isso a ele hoje, quando nós... quando o peguei com Rosalie. Foi...

— Ângela...

Isabella piscou ao ser interrompida pela voz de Edward.

— Suspenda a investigação sobre a srta. Swan — instruiu. — Houve um... engano. Ponha meu plano para Atenas em stand-by e adicione o nome da srta. Swan à lista de passageiros.

O telefone foi desligado. Isabella respirou nervosamente.

— Por que você disse isso?

— Por que você acha? — Virou-se para ela com olhar duro. — Quero meu dinheiro de volta e como você acabou de me falar que só pode devolvê-lo em seis semanas, não vou deixá-la escapar de minha vista até então.

— Mas eu não quero ir a Atenas! — gritou Isabella, com voz aguda. — Não quero ir à parte alguma com você.

— Considerando a sua situação, não foi à coisa mais inteligente que me poderia ter dito agora, Isabella — falou Edward, severo.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Sexo — disse, com voz arrastada, como se essa palavra escandalizadora fosse à resposta para tudo. — É sua única moeda de troca. Logo, dizer que você não me quer não vai ajudá-la, vai?

A repentina percepção do que Edward queria dizer fez Isabella atirar os ombros trêmulos para trás, deixando os cabelos esvoaçarem ao redor do rosto.

— Não vou compensar seu prejuízo com sexo! — protestou.

— Realmente, não — respondeu Edward, frio e diabólico. — Sexo com mulher alguma, não importa o quanto seja atraente, vale dois milhões.

— Não... — Mas Isabella se sentiu afundar novamente em um pântano de confusão, o insulto pretendido rodopiando sobre ela, enquanto a nova revelação explodia em sua cabeça. — Quinhentas mil libras — insistiu, com lábios tão secos que doíam. — Emmett abriu a conta com...

Sua voz sumiu ao ver a expressão de escárnio no rosto daquele homem.

— Quatro depósitos de quinhentos mil fazem dois milhões... sua aritmética está abaixo das expectativas. — Edward soletrou a verdade nua e crua para ela.

— Tem certeza?

— Cresça, Isabella. Você está lidando com um homem de verdade agora, não a sombra de homem por quem se apaixonou...

— Eu não o amo!

— Então temos um acordo — continuou falando como se não houvesse escutado sua negativa. — Aonde quer que vá de agora em diante, você irá comigo. E para tornar a coisa mais agradável, dividiremos a cama enquanto espero longas seis semanas até que você tenha acesso ao meu dinheiro e o devolva para mim, dando o fora da minha vida para sempre!

O pânico que Isabella vinha tentando evitar por tanto tempo finalmente arrepiou sua pele de alto a baixo. A necessidade imperiosa de se livrar daquele homem rude e a situação como um todo fez com que se levantasse e corresse para fora do quarto, voltando pelo corredor.

Novamente se pegou procurando a bolsa.

— Vai sair? — ironizou a voz cruel... mais uma vez.

— Sim. — Apanhou o objeto irritante, que escapava dela sem que percebesse.

— Vou achar Emmett. Ele é a única pessoa que pode dizer-lhe a verdade.

— Você acha que vou acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele me disser?

Isabella quase atirou a bolsa nele!

— Vou entregar de volta a você... cada centavo dos seus malditos dois milhões de libras, ainda que morra — proferiu.

— Euros...

A fala lenta e calma de Edward a fez parar, pensativa, sem idéia do que significava.

— O dinheiro terá sido convertido para euros — explicou, passando em seguida a dizer qual seria a quantia nesta moeda, o que deixou Isabella petrificada onde estava. — Claro, daria no mesmo quando fosse convertido de volta para libras esterlinas, desde que a taxa de câmbio houvesse continuado estável, mas...

O movimento dos seus ombros disse o resto por ele: a soma estava crescendo sem parar a cada minuto na atual situação financeira.

— Além do mais há os juros que vou cobrar pelo... empréstimo.

— Eu odeio você — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu sussurrar.

— Sorte sua, então, ficar tão excitada quando a beijo.

— Preciso falar com Emmett — insistiu Isabella.

— Ainda acha que vocês dois podem escapar?

— Não! — Ela levantou o queixo, olhos cintilando, cabelos esvoaçando ao redor do rosto tenso. — Preciso que ele diga a verdade a você, mesmo que se recuse a acreditar nele!

Edward a observava com uma calma que não refletia o que se passava por dentro dele. Estava queimando de raiva — raiva de si próprio, mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa, por ter sido capaz de jurar que a reservada, honesta e digna Isabella Swan que pensava conhecer não era a verdadeira. Não há sinal dela agora, observou.

— Você terá de apanhá-lo primeiro — disse Edward, seco. — Ângela me contou que Emmett já deixou o país. Pegou carona no jato particular de um amigo no aeroporto de Londres. Foi mais rápido que você para perceber em que acabaria a festa, entende? Bastou um minuto de conversa telefônica com Ângela depois que saiu daqui para que entendesse ter sido pego. Deixou a bomba nas suas mãos, Isabella. — Fez questão de soletrar para que ela captasse bem a idéia.

Sentindo que todo o peso do mundo caíra em suas costas, ela disse:

— Então só lhe resta entregar-me ao Departamento de Fraudes.

Edward fez uma careta irônica.

— Ainda me resta essa opção, sem dúvida — concordou, observando-a piscar de espanto. — Porém você tem outra forma de contornar a situação, srta. Swan...

Ela piscou ao ouvir o formal "srta. Swan" dito por ele.

— Seria capaz de utilizar o único recurso que tem, até onde eu sei, e me fazer uma oferta irrecusável?

Estava falando de sexo novamente. Isabella subiu o tom.

— Esse dinheiro é uma bagatela para você, não é?

Edward deu de ombros.

— A diferença entre nós dois é que sou rico o suficiente para chamá-lo de bagatela, e você não.

O que disse era tão verdadeiro que Isabella não quis responder.

— Então você quer que compense seu prejuízo com... favores... — Não conseguia dizer sexo. — E em troca você promete não ir à polícia?

Edward sorriu com a omissão da palavra sexo e pela primeira vez o sorriso se mostrou nos seus olhos verdes.

— Você posa de honesta com perfeição, Isabella — disse, andando em sua direção casualmente e a fazendo ligar o mecanismo de alerta. — Pena que seu cabelo esteja desarrumado ao redor do rosto como o de uma sereia oferecida e seus lábios estejam ainda inchados e quentes dos meus beijos, porque isso me força a lembrar quem você é realmente.

Lutando para não piscar quando ele se aproximou para tocá-la:

— Quero que você prometa que, se eu fizer o que você quer que f-faça, você não vai à polícia — insistiu.

Os dedos dele subiam pelos seus braços.

— Você sabe que não tem alternativa, não sabe?

Apertando os lábios, Isabella fez que sim, seu coração batendo acelerado no peito quando ele agarrou seus ombros.

— Estou contando com sua palavra de honra.

— Você acha que eu sou confiável? — Parecia estar genuinamente curioso. Ela balançou a cabeça de novo.

— Sim — falou, contendo a respiração. Tinha que acreditar nisso, porque era a única maneira de conseguir suportar a situação.

Edward passeou os dedos acariciantes ao longo de seus ombros e de sua nuca, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse, enquanto um longo polegar levantava seu rosto pelo queixo.

O hálito morno de uísque abria os lábios dela, e estes a traíam por saber o que viria em seguida.

— Nesse caso, você tem minha palavra — disse Edward, suave.

Isabella experimentou um aperto na alma como nunca antes ao dar aquele beijo que selava o contrato.

Então o celular dela tocou, apartando-os, e Isabella olhou para baixo, surpresa, pois pensava tê-lo quebrado ao atirá-lo contra o chão.

Edward correu para apanhá-lo, já que Isabella parecia incapaz de mover um músculo, e voltou até ela de um jeito que lembrava o de um gato grande e peludo. Sem pedir permissão, atendeu ao telefone.

Era um estilista querendo saber por que Rosalie não aparecera para provar umas roupas.

— Isabella Swan não é mais responsável pelo que faz sua irmã — explicou, antes de desligar.

Isabella olhou para ele sem crer no que ouvira.

— Por que você disse isso?

Edward devolveu um olhar sarcástico.

— Porque é verdade, talvez?

Isabella tentou pegar o telefone. Ele o puxou e depois o atirou no bolso de seu paletó.

— Pense um pouco — insistiu. — Você não poderá continuar sendo o capacho de sua irmã quando estiver em Atenas comigo.

Dizendo isso, fez lembrar a ela a cena no escritório de Emmett. Este não apenas a tinha envolvido em seu esquema de roubo, mas a tratava como um capacho também!

Isabella se virou, desprezando-se por ser tão ingênua — desprezando Emmett por fazê-la enxergar-se dessa maneira. E ainda havia Rosalie, agindo de maneira egoísta por saber que no final não arcaria com as conseqüências.

Então teve outro pensamento, o qual a atingiu como uma pedra no peito. Rosalie não precisava de Isabella para manter a vida seguindo nos conformes, porque os trâmites para que uma agência profissional administrasse sua carreira de cantora já estavam em curso. Uma dessas firmas grandes e sofisticadas, do tipo que Rosalie queria. Até a próxima semana no máximo, Isabella não seria mais responsável por Rosalie, de modo que poderia ficar livre para se concentrar nos preparativos de casamento e na mudança para Milão!

E só agora ela entendia a razão por que Rosalie estava fazendo aquilo com Emmett. Rosalie estava prestes a ter tudo o que sempre quis: uma equipe de alto nível para dar uma injeção na sua carreira e, mais importante, liberdade absoluta em relação às restrições que a irmã impunha.

Cobriu a boca com a mão. Seus dedos tremiam e seu corpo gelou até os ossos.

— Que foi agora? — perguntou Edward Cullen.

Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, porque não conseguia falar. Sendo Rosalie do jeito que era, não permitiria à irmã ser feliz com seu belo italiano sem tentar estragar tudo. Já transei com seu homem, Isabella. Agora você pode viajar e casar-se com ele. Podia escutar a voz de Rosalie pronunciando essas palavras, embora não tivessem sido ditas.

A dança do cisne de Rosalie. Sua maravilhosa maneira de se despedir.

— Ela armou tudo — sussurrou. — Sabia que me encontraria com Emmett hoje, então fez o que pôde para chegar no escritório antes de mim e armou tudo para que a visse fazendo... aquilo com ele.

— Por que sua própria irmã faria isso?

— Porque não sou irmã dela de verdade. — Isabella tirou os dedos de sobre a boca. — Fui adotada... Por duas pessoas que pensavam que a chance de terem um bebê já havia passado. Cinco anos depois tiveram uma filha verdadeira como se recebessem um presente do céu. Todos adoravam Rosalie. — Isabella a adorava!

Edward a guiou firmemente pelo braço de volta à cadeira, desaparecendo em seguida para apanhar uma segunda dose de uísque.

— Aqui — murmurou. — Tome um gole. — Isabella comprimiu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça olhando para o copo:

— Não. — Sentia-se enjoada. — Leve embora.

Edward afastou o copo, mas permaneceu acocorado diante dela como já havia feito antes. Coxas grossas para a frente, antebraços sobre os joelhos.

Seu terno era feito de tecido muito fino, caro e sem vincos — como o dono.

E sua boca podia parecer sisuda, mas era uma boca que gostaria de beijar; sentia que a conhecia mais intimamente que a de qualquer outro homem — incluída a de Emmett.

— Pare de me olhar como se estivesse preocupado com o que se passa comigo — falou de repente, incomodada com o jeito dele, acocorado, analisando-a como quem se importa.

Edward fez uma careta e se pôs novamente de pé. Isabella também, sentindo-se gelada por dentro, pois acabava de perceber que estava sozinha. Sem irmã. Sem noivo. Sem ao menos pais amorosos a quem pudesse recorrer, porque, apesar de a amarem, nunca a amaram como a Rosalie. A irmã sempre viria em primeiro lugar para eles.

— Então, o que é que você quer que eu faça? — murmurou por fim.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

— Já disse o que quero.

— Sexo.

Dessa vez conseguiu dizer a palavra.

— Não despreze a oferta, Isabella — falou Edward. — O fato de sentirmos desejo um pelo outro irá aliviar muitos de seus problemas.

Virou-se, deixando-a a fitar suas costas longas e amplas. Era tão severo que a levava a pensar em quem o fizera ser daquele jeito.

Então se lembrou de Emmett contando que Edward havia sido casado. De acordo com Emmett, sua esposa era uma bela loira de olhos negros, latina, sensual, que excitava os homens com um simples olhar. O casamento durara um breve ano até que Edward se cansou das traições dela e a expulsou de sua vida para sempre.

Mas deve tê-la amado de verdade para haver conseguido suportar uma mulher infiel durante um ano inteiro. Havia ela destruído seus sentimentos a ponto de transformá-lo no cínico que era agora?

Como se visse seus pensamentos, Edward se voltou para Isabella e percebeu a expressão que tinha no rosto. Seus olhos mantiveram contato durante alguns tensos segundos e foi como se entendessem um ao outro, como se Edward soubesse o que Isabella pensava e seu olhar demonstrasse isso.

— Muito bem, vamos lá. — Rapidamente mudou de uma aparência quase humana para a de um homem que desejava usá-la como objeto sexual até conseguir seu dinheiro de volta. — É pegar ou largar, Isabella. Mas decida logo, porque temos um avião pela frente.

Um avião pela frente. Uma vida a que se acostumar, enquanto colocava a sua de lado — de novo. Isabella respondeu com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Foi o tanto necessário para que Edward a tomasse nos braços. Subiu um calor entre eles. Tentou protestar inutilmente quando a boca dele se aproximou. Mas foi totalmente tomada por um intenso prazer no mesmo momento em que sentiu a língua de Edward tocar a sua.

Quando ele se afastou, ela mal conseguia enxergar com nitidez. Seus lábios pareciam grossos e inchados — mas bem dentro, onde a verdadeira Isabella se escondia, ainda se sentia gelada como a morte.

Edward pensou em dizer "dane-se" e levá-la para a cama de novo, esquecendo todo o resto. Isabella não tinha idéia — a mínima idéia — de como seu olhar de desamparo, junto com o terninho abotoado, estavam mexendo com ele.

Edward afastou a tentação, estranhando a confusão de seus sentimentos. Como havia se transformado de um magnata focado nos negócios em um sujeito cujo cérebro só se fixava em sexo?

Não apenas o cérebro, teve de reconhecer quando precisou permanecer imóvel por um momento, tentando controlar partes mais excitadas do corpo.

Então Isabella se moveu, atraindo seu olhar, e ele descobriu exatamente por que estava pondo aquela mulher em primeiro plano, antes dos seus negócios. Ela o estava levando à loucura há semanas, embora Edward houvesse se recusado a procurar o motivo até o momento em que Emmett jogara fora sua chance.

Perda para Emmett, ganho para ele. A tutela de Edward sobre Isabella Swan seria tal que ela não conseguiria esconder nada dele. E Edward aproveitaria cada minuto dessa exposição. Então, quando as seis semanas terminassem, pegaria seu dinheiro de volta e continuaria a vida, sem que Isabella surgisse como uma distração constante em sua cabeça.

Talvez conseguir isso valesse os dois milhões.

— Preciso falar com m-meus pais...

— Você pode ligar para eles... de Atenas. Surpreenda-os com o fato consumado.

— Isso não seria...

— Você prefere revelar todos os detalhes sórdidos? — cortou. — Prefere explicar que você e Emmett foram pegos roubando e que a outra filha deles é uma vadia, ladra de marido?

As palavras ásperas estavam de volta. Isabella soltou um suspiro, vencida.

— Preciso pegar meu passaporte no apartamento — foi tudo o que disse.

— Então vamos pegá-lo.

Edward estendeu a mão com um convite que exigiria dela nova rendição — rendição que se fez sentir na breve imobilidade que se seguiu.

Um passo a caminho da ruína, reconheceu sombriamente Isabella, ao encostar a palma da mão na dele. Os dedos delgados e bronzeados de Edward envolveram seus dedos finos, sentiu o calor dele atravessar sua pele gelada e sua força transmitir-se a ela, enquanto a conduzia ao corredor e, depois, para fora da casa.

* * *

_E ai? Gente eu só posso dizer uma coisa do encontro da Bella com o Rosalie e ainda com o Edward junto... O Edward sabe como colocar alguém no seu lugar só olhando... Isso não vai prestar, Então sem preparem porque outro capitulo é maravilhoso! E Emmett é um covarde, safado, e podem esperar ele vai se esconder por um tempo, e depois volta para acabar com tudo! Até Sabado Amores... Bom fim de Semana... Fiqeum com Deus... Robsteijooosss!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá Meus amores... Tudo Bem com vocês?... Como prometido aqui está o capitulo... Esperem que gostem e vamos ver o que vai acontecer depois do confronto... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo ¬_

Lá fora o sol da tarde caía suavemente no rosto de Isabella. O curto caminho até seu apartamento foi feito em silêncio. A primeira coisa que viram ao chegarem foi o carro esporte prateado de Rosalie, e o coração de Isabella ficou apertado.

Edward deve ter reconhecido o carro também, porque insistiu:

— Vou entrar com você.

Não fora um pedido. E, de qualquer maneira, Isabella estava feliz de não ter que encarar Rosalie sozinha. Sentindo o terror se alastrar por sua pele, caminhou até o vestíbulo acompanhada por Edward. O zelador ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sorrir de volta polidamente.

— Não encontro minhas chaves — falou para ele. — Posso pegar emprestada a reserva?

— Sua irmã está em casa, srta. Swan — informou o zelador. — Posso ligar para que abra a porta para...

— Não.

Foi Edward que interrompeu o zelador. Este olhou para ele e não levou um segundo para reconhecer estar diante de alguém com poder superior ao seu.

— Vamos usar a chave reserva. Por favor.

A chave trocou de mãos sem mais uma palavra. No elevador, Isabella voltou a se sentir mal. Ela não queria aquele confronto. Preferiria não ter que olhar nunca mais para o rosto de Rosalie.

— Quer que entre por você?

O tom sinistro da voz de Edward a fez respirar fundo antes de endireitar os ombros, pressionar os lábios e abanar a cabeça. No momento em que pisou na sala de estar ultra moderna e sofisticada, sua irmã saltou de uma das cadeiras de couro preto.

Os olhos de Rosalie estavam vermelhos, como se houvesse chorado, e o cabelo, sem ordem.

— Onde você esteve? — gritou para Isabella. — Tentei entrar em contato com você! Por que não atendeu a porcaria do telefone?

— Onde estive não é da sua conta — disse Isabella calmamente.

Os dedos de Rosalie se cerraram.

— Claro que é da minha conta. Você é minha empregada! Quando digo "pule", você é paga para pular. Quando digo...

— Pegue o que você veio buscar, ágape mou — intrometeu-se uma voz calma.

O perfil sombrio de Edward surgiu na entrada. Rosalie ficou petrificada, seus olhos escuros de criança saltados e a vergonha avermelhando seu pescoço e seu rosto.

— S-sr. Cullen — gaguejou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Um respeito pelos mais velhos, notou Isabella sorrindo enquanto caminhava na direção do cofre secreto onde mantinha documentos pessoais.

— Não o esperava aqui...

Rosalie tampouco esperava que Edward Cullen a surpreendesse com Emmett, pensou Isabella, e é esse o motivo de seu embaraço.

Edward não disse nada e Isabella se surpreendeu com a animosidade que emanava daquele silêncio sufocante. Rosalie não estava acostumada a que a olhassem daquele jeito. Não estava acostumada a que a ignorassem. Vergonha e respeito se transformaram em rejeição e insolência dirigidas a Isabella.

— Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo aí no meu cofre, Isabella, mas...

— Cale a boca, sua vadia — disse Edward. Rosalie ficou vermelha até a raiz do cabelo.

— Você não pode falar assim comigo!

Isabella virou-se a tempo de ver Edward olhar para a irmã como se esta fosse um lixo antes de desviar os olhos para ela.

— Pegou tudo? — perguntou gentilmente.

Aquela gentileza quase a matou, embora estivesse longe de saber o motivo. Lutando contra lágrimas sempre próximas, fez que sim e ordenou às pernas trêmulas que a levassem de volta até onde Edward estava.

Rosalie lançou um olhar assustado.

— Você não vai embora — gritou. — Você não pode ir embora. O idiota do Emmett entrou em pânico e ligou para nossos pais procurando você... agora eles estão a caminho!

Isabella a ignorou, sua atenção se voltou para o vão da porta que Edward ocupava. Preciso me afastar dela, disse a si mesma. Preciso...

— Você é uma idiota, cega e estúpida, Isabella — Rosalie tornou ao ataque. — Acha que fui à única mulher a cair nos braços de Emmett durante o relacionamento de vocês? Acredita realmente que alguém como ele se apaixonaria por alguém como você?

Isabella fechou os olhos e simplesmente continuou a andar.

— Quem é você? Nada além do tipinho de mulher que a tola da mãe dele aprecia. Fiz um favor a você hoje. Você casaria com Emmett sem saber quem ele realmente é! Já estava na hora de alguém abrir seus olhos. Você devia me agradecer por isso!

Isabella havia se aproximado de Edward.

— Algo mais, antes de irmos embora de uma vez? — perguntou ele.

— Algumas roupas e... outras coisinhas — sussurrou ela.

— Não ouse me ignorar! — enfureceu-se Rosalie. — Nossos pais chegarão aqui a qualquer momento. Quero que diga a eles que tudo isto é culpa sua! Tenho um show hoje à noite e não posso me apresentar com tantos problemas a minha volta. E você precisa agir para resolvê-los, porque não vai gostar nada se eu mesma tiver que fazer isso!

Edward deu espaço para que Isabella passasse. No momento em que ela fechou a porta do quarto, reagiu, dirigindo-se a Rosalie.

— Agora me escute, garotinha mimada e azeda — disse. — Uma só mentira a respeito do que aconteceu hoje e acabo com você. Pode contar com isso.

Rosalie ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos escuros destilando escárnio.

— Você não tem todo esse poder...

— Ah, tenho, sim — disse Edward. — O dinheiro fala mais alto. Estrelas baratas e arrogantes do seu tipo há aos montes. Em meia hora dou um telefonema que arruinará sua carreira tão rapidamente que, quando você perceber, estará atolada no esquecimento. Promessas de contrato para discos podem ser desfeitas. Shows cancelados. Carreiras aniquiladas com um punhado de palavras nos ouvidos certos.

Rosalie ficou branca.

— Vejo que entendeu meu recado — disse Edward, balançando a cabeça. — Você não está encarando um fã devotado, gracinha, está encarando um homem poderoso que pode enxergar a pessoa horrenda que se esconde por trás da máscara.

— Isabella não deixará você fazer nada que me p-prejudique — sussurrou Rosalie.

— Deixará, sim — falou Isabella, parada perto do vão da porta com uma mala rapidamente arrumada a seus pés.

Quando Rosalie olhou em sua direção, Isabella lançou algo de entre os dedos que descreveu espirais no ar e aterrissou com um som seco no piso de madeira aos pés de Rosalie. Até Edward estremeceu ao perceber o que era.

O anel — seu anel de noiva, cravejado de diamantes.

— Mais uma coisa minha que você ainda não provou — explicou Isabella. — Por que não experimenta e vê se fica tão bem em você quanto meu noivo?

O rosto escandalizado de Rosalie parecia um quadro.

— Não queria Emmett e não quero... isso!

— Bem, qual a novidade? — Isabella riu, sem saber como. — Desde quando você quer alguma coisa depois de possuí-la?

Então se instalou um pandemônio com a chegada dos pais delas, que entraram correndo pela porta que Edward não deve ter trancado.

Rosalie deixou correr um rio de lágrimas.

— Ah, minha pobre filha. — Isabella ouviu sua mãe gritar. — O que aquele Emmett fez com você?

Isabella voltou a passar muito mal. Observou a maneira como seus pais rodearam Rosalie, tentando reconfortá-la, e sentiu como se estivesse sozinha no espaço sideral.

Depois seu olhar desviou-se para Edward, que se mantinha distante do que estava acontecendo, olhos verdes firmemente presos à expressão dolorosa de Isabella.

— Podemos ir embora? — perguntou ela.

— Claro.

Abaixou-se para apanhar a mala de Isabella. Ao endireitar-se, agarrou o braço dela com direitos de proprietário, e Isabella ouviu Rosalie dizer com voz trêmula:

— Ele vem m-me assediando há semanas, mamãe. Fui até ele para dizer que parasse com isso ou contaria tudo a Isabella. Quando dei por mim...

Edward fechou a porta. Nenhum dos dois falou uma única palavra enquanto andavam para fora do apartamento em direção ao elevador. Mantiveram silêncio em todo o percurso até o carro. Edward arrancou com o veículo da mesma maneira, até que não suportou mais o silêncio, pressionou um botão na direção e acionou seu telefone.

Isabella reconheceu o nome "Ângela", mas não acompanhou o diálogo, pois conversavam em grego.

Manteve os olhos fixos na janela lateral e deixou a voz profunda, firme e estranhamente melódica dele embalá-la enquanto seguiam para fora da cidade, em direção à verdejante área rural da Inglaterra. Revolvia dentro dela o aspecto terrível da situação que enfrentava, a mudança que se dera, fazendo com que rostos amados se transformassem em completos estranhos. Ela não os conhecia e, admitiu dolorosamente, eles também não a conheciam — ou se importavam com sua vida.

— Acha que eles já perceberam que você não está mais lá?

Notando que Edward terminara a ligação telefônica e voltava sua atenção para ela, Isabella deu de ombros. Teriam ao menos percebido que ela esteve lá? Comprimindo os lábios, nada disse.

Um minuto depois, entravam pelo portão de um aeroporto privado onde, presumiu, Edward mantinha o jato da empresa. Passaram rapidamente pela burocracia. O tempo todo Isabella permanecia calada a seu lado. Então é isso, disse a si mesma quando caminhavam na direção de um jato branco, com o logotipo azul da Cullen brilhando em sua lateral.

Ela quase — quase conseguiu dar um sorriso seco.

— Que foi? — Edward não deixava nada passar despercebido.

— Nada — murmurou.

— Esqueça Emmett e sua família — disse ele, ríspido. — Você está melhor sem eles. Sou a única pessoa em quem você deve pensar agora.

— Claro — ironizou Isabella. — Estou prestes a me tornar o capacho sexual de um milionário, o que significa uma evolução e tanto em relação a ser manipulada como uma covarde por minha família e como uma ladra por Emmett Giannetti.

Edward nada disse, mas Isabella sentiu sua irritação quando ele pressionou as costas dela para apressar a subida na escada do jato.

O interior do avião deu a Isabella uma nova idéia do que era uma viagem aérea. Afastando-se de Edward, avançou alguns passos, depois parou, sentindo nervosismo quando ouviu a porta chiar ao ser fechada e o murmúrio da voz de Edward, que falava com alguém, embora não tenha se virado para ver com quem.

Isso não estava certo. Nada disso estava certo, uma voz dizia em sua cabeça. Não deveria estar naquele avião nem indo a Atenas com Edward Cullen — deveria ficar na Inglaterra e lutar para limpar o nome!

— Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar a parte de cima do terninho.

Edward atrás dela de novo, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro recobrasse a atenção quando as mãos dele pousaram-lhe levemente nos ombros.

— Prefiro ficar vestida com ela — insistiu, arisca.

— Não, não prefere. — Introduzindo os dedos por baixo da gola, circundou seu pescoço tênue até localizar o botão superior fechado. — Você vai se sentir melhor sem ela.

Soltou o botão.

— Então deixe que faço isso.

Suspendendo as mãos, Isabella agarrou os pulsos dele com a intenção de tirar suas mãos dali. Edward não deixou.

— O prazer é meu — murmurou, ao abrir o segundo botão.

Os seios de Isabella pularam, arrancando um soluço trêmulo de sua garganta.

— Seria ótimo que você arranjasse outra pessoa para atormentar — disse secamente quando os nós dos dedos de Edward rasparam-lhe os bicos dos seios a caminho de libertar o botão seguinte, e sentiu os músculos do estômago se contraírem.

Edward apenas riu baixo.

— Onde você arranjou tempo para arrumar o cabelo de novo?

— No apartamento — murmurou, tremendo como corda de piano quando o último botão abriu caminho para seus dedos ágeis.

— Você está muito tímida — reclamou.

— E você está muito seguro de si — disse ela.

— É como eu sou — falou Edward casualmente, colocando suas mãos por baixo das mangas da roupa dela e encontrando a bolsa segura por dedos tensos.

Ele a libertou e a jogou de lado. Por que a perda da bolsa a fez se sentir mais exposta e sob ameaça, não sabia, mas quando Edward tirou o terninho de sobre seus ombros, Isabella estava prestes a se dissolver em pânico. E o pior é que não conseguia dizer o que lhe dava mais medo: Edward e sua determinação de levá-la ao limite da razão ou ela mesma, porque seus sentidos insistiam em responder a ele, ainda que sua cabeça os mandasse parar!

As mãos de Edward chegaram às costelas de Isabella e as apalparam sobre o tecido, que aderia tão bem ao corpo que era como tocar a pele. Isabella fechou os olhos e rezou, pedindo uma salvação, então ele a puxou para si e ela sentiu os contornos másculos de seu corpo.

— Edward, por favor — falou, entre pedindo e protestando.

Não adiantou. Ele baixou a boca e tocou os lábios na pele de sua nuca. Isabella sentiu como se caísse de uma colina, tamanha foi sua entrega.

Soltou uma espécie de grunhido e sua cabeça voltou-se para baixo, permitindo a gentil mordida dos dentes de Edward. Quando este começou beijando ao redor do pescoço, rolou-o de lado, permitindo-lhe acesso. Adorava o que ele estava fazendo.

— Uhmmm, sentir você é como tocar em seda quente e viva — murmurou Edward. — Você tem um lindo corpo, Isabella — acrescentou, roufenho, avançando as mãos e apanhando seus seios até sentir os bicos rijos como botões. — Quero que você vire a cabeça e me beije, ágape mou — acrescentou, grave. E ela fez o que pedia. Rendeu-se com um suspiro ansioso quando Edward lhe ergueu as mãos e entrelaçou-as em sua nuca. O flexionar do corpo dela era inacreditavelmente erótico.

Isabella sussurrou algo — nem ela mesma sabia o que —, depois se doou inteira, retorcendo a cabeça e indo em busca da boca expectante dele, que Edward entregou em beijos seguidos, quentes e profundos.

Os dedos dela se enrolaram nos fios do cabelo dele. Era inacreditável. Isabella não se reconhecia daquele jeito, tão suave, receptiva e terrivelmente necessitada.

— Estamos prontos para decolar, Sr. Cullen — anunciou uma voz de repente.

Edward puxou a cabeça para trás e todo o episódio se desvaneceu como um anel de fumaça. Isabella abriu os olhos e descobriu que não conseguia fixar as imagens. Círculos de calor queimavam suas faces. Deu-se conta de que suas mãos permaneciam coladas à cabeça dele e retirou-as, sua boca parcialmente aberta fechou-se com um estalar quente dos lábios.

— Você é uma caixa cheia de deliciosas surpresas — ouviu Edward zombar. — Uma vez aberta, simplesmente mostra tudo.

E o pior era que ele estava certo! Toda vez que a tocava era o mesmo que perder a dignidade e o senso comum. Essa percepção fez com que Isabella o soltasse, cruzasse os braços sobre o próprio corpo e ficasse ali, trêmula, lutando para retomar o autocontrole.

Um motor entrou em funcionamento.

— Sente-se, aperte os cintos, relaxe — convidou Edward em seu odioso tom sardônico e afastou-se.

Vendo-o deslocar-se pela cabine Isabella acreditou surpreender uma ponta de irritação em seus movimentos e entendeu. Para um homem como Edward Cullen o acordo havia sido feito e irritava-o que permanecesse bancando a tímida.

Pelo pouco que sabia de sua vida particular, podia dizer que Edward gostava de mulheres experientes e sofisticadas que soubessem responder afirmativamente a sua rotina de sedução e não das que se mostravam excitadas, depois tensas e recatadas se tentava agir naturalmente com elas.

A questão da diferença de idade entre eles de repente apareceu. O fato de não ser natural que os dois estivessem juntos a irritava no momento em que escolheu uma poltrona ao acaso e se sentou. O avião pôs-se em movimento. Isabella observou Edward retirar o paletó para revelar ombros musculosos que estufavam o tecido branco da camisa. Ele deitou o paletó no encosto da cadeira que estava diante da mesa, depois acomodou seu longo corpo no assento colocado num ângulo em relação a ela, flexionou os músculos para apertar os cintos, esticou o braço para apanhar uma pilha de papéis e sentou-se de volta para ler.

Tirando os olhos de Edward, Isabella procurou seu cinto, tentando apertá-lo, mas espiou o casaco do terninho no assento da frente e num impulso o agarrou e vestiu, abotoando-o até a garganta sem saber o que tentava provar com isso.

A não ser que tivesse a ver com a bolha de ódio que sentia ferver por dentro ao vê-lo à vontade ali, às voltas com o trabalho e passando a impressão de que já a havia esquecido, o que se parecia muito com a maneira como a família de Isabella agira com ela no apartamento.

Dez minutos depois estavam no ar e o laptop de Edward, aberto, sua voz insistente penetrava os ouvidos dela como um melódico zumbido. Uma aeromoça de voz gentil apareceu ao lado de Isabella para perguntar se gostaria de algo para comer e beber. Sabia que não conseguiria comer nada naquele momento, mas perguntou se poderia tomar uma xícara de chá. A funcionária disse um "claro" risonho e foi providenciar o pedido.

Edward girou a cadeira. Olhou para Isabella, estreitando os olhos ao ver o terninho abotoado.

— Terá que ficar desabotoado alguma hora — murmurou lentamente.

Isabella levantou o queixo e apenas olhou com raiva.

A provocação fez os olhos dele cintilarem e deixou Isabella sem ar. Então ele teve de voltar à atenção para seu link via satélite, deixando-a excitada e intimidada ao mesmo tempo.

Pelas três horas seguintes Edward trabalhou à mesa e ela tomou chá e leu uma das revistas que a aeromoça lhe trazia. Ao longo da viagem Edward virava sempre a cadeira para olhar para ela, esperando até que Isabella se sentisse compelida a encará-lo e sustentando o olhar dela com promessas sombrias para o futuro. Uma vez levantou-se, veio até ela, inclinou-se, apanhou sua boca em um beijo profundo. Quando se afastou, o botão superior do paletó de Isabella estava aberto.

Edward fizera isso para superar a provocação que Isabella havia feito e ela sabia disso, mas seu corpo se alterava e os bicos dos seios apontavam. Quando ele voltou a girar a cadeira, o botão estava fechado de novo e ela se recusou a levantar os olhos da revista.

Chegaram a Atenas sob um calor de forno e uma escuridão úmida. Foi um verdadeiro choque cultural testemunhar como a passagem pelos trâmites burocráticos era tranqüila. E Edward parecia diferente, um estranho alto e moreno caminhando a seu lado. A expressão de seu rosto estava mais dura e usava de uma formalidade expedita ao tratar com os outros. Certa calma quando obrigado a falar com ela.

Isabella atribuiu a atitude dele à maneira como as pessoas os olhavam. Quando viu três pesadas limusines pretas esperando para apanhá-los no aeroporto, de repente compreendeu o tamanho do poder e da importância que Edward Cullen tinha na capital de seu país.

— Que show — murmurou, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco traseiro do carro, forrado de couro negro, enquanto os outros dois automóveis permaneciam colados aos pára-choques traseiro e dianteiro. Sentado no banco dianteiro estava um homem que Edward havia apresentado como "Rasmus, meu chefe de segurança". Só quando o apresentou Isabella percebeu a freqüência com que outros homens se moviam ao redor, na sombra, onde quer que Edward estivesse.

— Dinheiro e poder fazem seus próprios inimigos — respondeu ele, como se aceitasse aquilo como parte de sua vida.

— Quer dizer que você tem que viver sempre assim?

— Aqui em Atenas e em outras cidades grandes — afirmou.

Agora entendia por que Edward era tão cínico em sua relação com as outras pessoas. Viaja a qualquer parte em seu avião particular, anda em limusines privadas e tem um saldo bancário que a maioria das pessoas não reuniria em seus melhores sonhos. E tem tanto poder na ponta dos dedos que provavelmente acredita genuinamente que se encontra num plano superior ao de todos os outros seres.

— Nunca vi isso em Londres — disse ela, lembrando que enquanto estivera em Londres ele mesmo dirigia.

Edward virou a cabeça para olhar para ela, olhos verdes brilhando na penumbra do carro.

— Estava lá. Você apenas não se deu ao trabalho de ver.

Talvez não, mas...

— Não podia ser assim tão evidente lá — insistiu. — Convivia com alguma forma de segurança quando Rosalie cantava, mas nunca nada como isso; e nenhuma com Emmett — acrescentou franzindo a testa. — Embora pareça estranho agora, quando penso em como Emmett é e...

Ele se mexeu, apenas um breve movimento de corpo, mas com o qual fez Isabella virar o rosto para apanhar o brilho de seus olhos.

— Que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Nunca me compare com ele — falou, frio. Os olhos dela cresceram.

— Mas eu não estava...

Você estava a ponto de fazê-lo — cortou.

— Sou Edward Cullen e é na minha vida, com todas as restrições e privilégios, que você está entrando. Emmett era um ninguém. — Abanou a mão de dedos longos e finos como se afastasse seu meio-irmão para longe. — Meramente um aproveitador que gostava de surfar em minhas ondas... — Isabella ficou pálida.

— Não diga isso — sussurrou.

— Por que não, se é verdade? — declarou, sem saber que acabara de devastá-la ao usar, para descrever Emmett, as mesmas palavras que sua irmã usara para descrevê-la.

— O nome dele é Emmett Giannetti, apesar de preferir pensar que é um Cullen. Mas ele não tem sangue dos Cullen para ampará-lo nem dinheiro dos Cullen em sua posse — deixou escapar com desprezo. — Tinha um escritório em cada um dos edifícios da Cullen porque era bom para sua imagem parecer que merecia um lugar ali, mas ele nunca trabalhou neles... não no sentido verdadeiro do termo, pelo menos. — O tom cínico de sua voz fez Isabella empalidecer ainda mais. — Recebia um salário que fazia muito pouco por merecer e gastava-o em tudo o que queria, roubando-me pelas costas enquanto eu pagava pelos seus gostos extravagantes — continuou. — Age como um bêbado e um jogador inveterado quando se trata de mentir para si mesmo e para todos os que se relacionam com ele, inclusive você, falsa noiva traída.

Atingida pela crítica dele:

— Ex-noiva — disse Isabella, trêmula.

— Ex-tudo, no que lhe diz respeito — pronunciou Edward. — De hoje em diante ele é carta fora do baralho e eu sou o único homem que importa para você.

Havia exigido que ela tirasse a família da cabeça, agora insistia para que esquecesse Emmett.

— Sim, senhor — falou Isabella impulsivamente, desejando poder tirá-lo de sua cabeça também!

Um franzir sombrio marcou sua expressão ao ouvir o tom sarcástico dela.

— Acho que algumas verdades básicas podem ajudar a manter esse relacionamento honesto.

— Honesto? — Isabella quase sufocou de surpresa. — O que você está fazendo, na verdade, é me comunicar que espera controlar até meus pensamentos!

A impaciência apontou nos olhos de Edward.

— Não é o que eu espero...

— Sim, é o que você espera!

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de raiva.

— Não vou deixar você atirar o nome de Emmett em minha cara a cada cinco minutos!

Isabella remexeu-se furiosamente ao redor dele, quase engasgando.

— Não atirei o nome dele em você... você é que o repete para mim o tempo todo!

— Não era minha intenção — respondeu.

— Você não é melhor que Emmett, apenas difere dele na maneira de tratar as pessoas... as mulheres! — pronunciou, olhando devastadoramente através da espessura do banco. — Já que estancos nesta espécie de comitiva presidencial, sua asquerosa arrogância é a única falta que lhe vou atribuir, mas seu...

— Asqueroso... de novo? — ironizou. Foi a gota d'água.

— E completamente, pateticamente ciumento de Emmett!

O silêncio estourou ao redor deles com o mesmo efeito de címbalos batendo uma nota em crescendo e fazendo o coração de Isabella acelerar. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Arriscando mais uma olhadela para Edward, percebeu que ele a encarava como um tubarão prestes a atacar, e ela agora nem mesmo conseguia respirar direito, porque a tensão entre eles sugava todo o oxigênio do interior luxuoso do carro.

Edward reagiu com um ataque rápido. Para um homem tão grande, agia de modo leve e preciso, de maneira que quando deu por si, Isabella estava sendo puxada através do espaço que os separava e indo aterrissar sobre o colo dele.

Os olhos dos dois colidiram. Os dele, com chispas esverdeadas de raiva que Isabella nunca vira antes. Os dela, muito profundos e azuis, e assustados com o que subitamente começava a ferver em seu sangue.

Precisou lamber os lábios subitamente secos para conseguir dizer com voz embargada:

— Eu não tive a intenção de... — Então veio o beijo... o ataque-surpresa quente e apaixonado que silenciou sua tentativa de se retratar pelo que dissera e colocou-a em luta com lábios, línguas e mãos que não sabiam como permanecer quietos. O hálito de Edward cauterizava sua boca e o conjunto de dedos longos abarcava os contornos arredondados de sua cintura, os dedos dela mesma se aplicavam a qualquer parte da anatomia dele que pudessem tocar, enquanto suas bocas lutavam e se encaixavam.

O movimento do carro e o fato de estarem em um foi esquecido durante a luta. Isabella se retorcia de encontro a ele. As mãos de Edward mantinham o controle. Ela sentiu suas unhas sendo cravadas na nuca dele e o peito duro de pedra de Edward imprimir-se contra sua camisa. Edward adorou aquilo. Isabella o ouviu gemer de prazer dentro de sua boca e sentiu um arrepio prazeroso na parte dianteira do corpo, a poderosa onda produzida por sua reação se fez perceber na pressão que subiu do colo de Edward. Então a mão dele vagou sob a saia dela e percorreu a pele clara no topo de sua coxa, abaixo da calcinha. Se prosseguisse, perceberia que Isabella estava usando fio-dental, então ela aumentou a força com que lutava para se livrar dele antes que conseguisse chegar ali — perdeu a luta e um tremor de vergonha imobilizou sua boca.

— Bem, o que nós temos aqui? — murmurou lentamente após uma pausa, os dedos longos se espalhando sobre uma superfície arredondada e macia como o cetim, e cortou a capacidade respiratória de Isabella. — O disfarce de mulher decente está se mostrando cada vez mais esgarçado.

— Cale-se — disse ela com um nó na garganta, olhos bem fechados.

Nunca mais usaria fio-dental de novo, jurou, agitada. Edward afastou a mão do corpo dela e os olhos de Isabella se abriram, porque precisava saber o que ele faria em seguida. Pegou-se fitando o rosto zombeteiro dele. A raiva se fora e sua autoconfiança masculina, sensual, tranqüila estava firme de volta.

— Mais algum tesouro escondido que deva descobrir? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha negra, interrogativa.

— Não — murmurou Isabella, o que o fez soltar uma gargalhada densa e sombria que serpenteou por dentro do seu corpo, como quase tudo o que se relacionava com ele fazia.

Depois não sorriu mais.

— Tudo bem, tenho ciúmes de Emmett no que diz respeito a você. — Ele a chocou verdadeiramente ao admitir isso. — Então siga meu conselho e não o traga para nossa cama ou não responderei pelas minhas reações.

Antes que pudesse retrucar àquela rendição inesperada, Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou.

Isabella não soube quanto tempo durou o beijo, pois simplesmente se deixou perder na promessa quente, lenta e embriagante que oferecia.

O carro começou a parar.

Ambos sentiram a mudança de velocidade, mas foi Edward que se afastou e com um suspiro a tirou de seu colo, pondo-a de volta no banco. Acomodando-se no canto do carro, ele então observou a maneira como Isabella se concentrava tentando arrumar-se, dedos trêmulos conferindo os botões e puxando a saia sobre os joelhos.

— Senhora Certinha — sorriu suavemente. Erguendo os dedos para ajeitar o cabelo, Isabella nada disse, a testa franzida brincando com a sobrancelha, porque não conseguia entender como podia ser presa de seus beijos tão perdidamente como era.

— Chama-se atração sexual, pethi mou — explicou Edward, lendo seus pensamentos como se fosse dono deles agora.

O perfil de Isabella capturou a atenção dele ao ficar levemente rosado. Se não estivesse avisado, poderia jurar que Isabella Swan era uma noviça completa em preliminares sexuais. Ia de fria a quente e de quente a tímida e digna. Não era uma paqueradora. Não convidava nem flertava. Parecia não ter idéia do que provocava nele e, no entanto, era tão receptiva a tudo o que ele fazia.

E conseguia acendê-lo simplesmente sentada ali, olhando para ele. Não era nada desagradável; na verdade, havia tanto tempo que sentira esse tipo de atração por uma mulher que pensava ter perdido a capacidade de experimentar algo com tal intensidade.

Tanya fizera isso com ele, tornara-o seco de sentimentos e transformara-o emocionalmente em um cínico. Mas sua ex-mulher não era alguém em quem quisesse pensar agora, disse a si mesmo, focando a atenção naquela mulher que levava suas sensações ao limite, mesmo estando apenas sentada ali.

— Chegamos — murmurou, usando a informação como mais um estímulo sexual, vendo em seguida à coluna maleável de Isabella tomar-se de tensão enquanto ela olhava para além do vidro do carro para fitar os duplos portões de aço que guardavam a entrada da propriedade.

Isabella observou quando os portões se abriram. Os carros os cruzaram, em seguida dois se espalharam para as laterais quase imediatamente e o em que estavam seguiu uma linha reta até a frente da mansão branca de três andares de Edward.

Rasmus estava fora do carro e abriu a porta de Edward no momento em que o carro parou ao pé dos curvilíneos degraus de entrada. Edward desceu com a lamuriosa consciência de que sua perna parecia não ser capaz de sustentá-lo. O desejo é uma dor debilitante e atormentadora quando nos enterra o dente, pensou, lamentando-se, ao virar-se para olhar o motorista abrir a outra porta para que o objeto de seu desejo pudesse sair do carro.

Isabella lançou os olhos do topo do veículo até a mansão, com suas curvas modernas na fachada construídas de modo que combinassem com o formato dos degraus de mármore branco. Luz saía das janelas de vidro abaulado, dispostas em três fileiras e enquadradas pelos corrimãos das brancas sacadas.

— Moro no andar superior — disse Edward. — Os quartos de hóspede ficam no intermediário. Minha equipe administra o térreo... o que acha?

— Parece um navio de cruzeiro — murmurou Isabella.

Edward sorriu:

— A idéia era essa.

Rasmus se mexeu ao seu lado, lembrando a Edward que estava ali. Edward o fitou; foi tudo, e Rasmus e o motorista voltaram até o carro e bateram a porta com firmeza. Então, o veículo foi embora, deixando Edward e Isabella fitando um ao outro através do espaço que deixou. Fazia calor e estava escuro, mas a luz do prédio iluminava os dois e o cheiro exótico de jasmim permanecia no ar. Isabella observou os olhos de Edward percorrerem seu terninho e a bolsa, que mais uma vez segurava diante do corpo. Ele nem ao menos precisava mais dizer em que estava pensando: apenas sorriu e ela soube exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça. Deixava Isabella saber o quanto desejava despi-la de tudo aquilo que costumava usar como escudo.

E a pior parte disso é que, como dando uma resposta, o interior dela formigava com torrentes de excitação através de músculos íntimos e expectantes.

Quando Edward estendeu a mão num comando silencioso para que fosse até ele, Isabella se viu cruzando a distância que havia entre os dois como se estivesse sendo puxada por cordas.

* * *

_Gente eu não disse que o Edward sabe colocar uma vadia com esse Rosalie no lugar dela... Ela trai a irmã e ainda se acha no direito de querer que a Bella faça suas vontades... Eu já tinha mandado essa menina mimada e os pais dela pra PQP... A Bella é tonta mesmo kkkk... O Edward é esquisito meninas não ligue não... Ele fica confuso e deixa a gente confusa nos proximos capitulos... Mas a Bella não sofrer tanto assim não kkkk... Até Domingo... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus amores... Esse capitulo é quente, quente, quente kkk... Os nossos queridos não vão resistir muito um, a paixão fala mais forte... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão esmagadoramente másculo como Edward, pensou Isabella, percebendo a sensação de formigamento aumentar enquanto andava. Com sua altura impressionante, um poder inegável se localizava em seu corpo longo e musculoso, e naquela saliência em seu nariz, que anunciava sem meias-palavras que havia um sujeito duro escondido dentro das finas roupas de bilionário.

Edward virou-se na direção da casa quando Isabella se aproximou, a mão estendida se transformando em um braço forte e musculoso colocado ao longo de suas costas, dedos longos resvalando em suas costelas, logo abaixo do palpitar de seus seios.

Certa hostilidade à maneira autoconfiante de Edward começou a dançar na corrente sangüínea dela — alimentada por um efervescente sentido de antecipação que lacrava a respiração nos pulmões. Andando a seu lado Isabella sentiu-se subitamente pequena, frágil, tão intensamente consciente de cada curva, de cada pequena nuance de seu próprio corpo que era o máximo que poderia aproximar-se de experimentar o lado verdadeiramente erógeno do desejo.

Por dentro a mansão era um exemplar espetacular de arquitetura moderna, mas Isabella não viu isso. Estava muito ocupada absorvendo as sensações pululantes criadas por cada passo que dava na direção de um elevador.

No momento em que pisasse dentro dele, estaria perdida e sabia disso. Então aquele primeiro passo para dentro do elevador pareceu o mesmo que dar um passo para o abismo. As portas se fecharam atrás deles. Ela observou uma das mãos de Edward se adiantarem para tocar um botão, fazendo o elevador subir suavemente. Ele ainda a mantinha perto de si, e ela mantinha os olhos cuidadosamente baixos, sem querer que ele percebesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. As portas do elevador se abriram, dando acesso a uma vasta recepção levemente iluminada.

A última coisa que Isabella desejava ver era outro ser humano parado ali, esperando para recepcioná-los. Isso interferiu com as vibrações que se expandiam entre eles e a trouxe de volta a uma percepção mais saudável de si mesma.

— Kalispera, Sue — desejou suavemente Edward, sua mão pousando no cotovelo de Isabella para firmar o passo dela.

— Boa noite, kirios... thespinis — disse num inglês carregado a governanta morena e corpulenta. — Teve um vôo agradável?

— Eu... sim, obrigada — murmurou polidamente Isabella, surpresa de que estivesse sendo esperada, depois ruborizando ao perceber o que isso significava.

Sue virou-se para Edward.

— Kiria Cullen ligou algumas vezes — informou.

— Kiria Jane? — perguntou Edward.

— Okhi... — Sue trocou de idioma, deixando Isabella a deduzir pela urgência do tom que sua ex-futura sogra deixara uma longa mensagem para transmitir seu estado de choque e perturbação.

— Peço desculpas, ágape mou, mas preciso de alguns minutos para lidar com isso — virou-se Edward para Isabella. — Sue mostrará um lugar onde possa acomodar-se.

A expressão do rosto dele era sombria e impaciente. Apesar de suas desculpas, não permaneceu ali tempo suficiente para que Isabella pudesse responder. Logo atravessou o vestíbulo, deixando-a a acompanhá-lo com os olhos.

— Edward...?

— Sim? — falou sem se virar.

Tensa, Isabella percebia a presença de Sue a seu lado.

—V-você pode dizer a sua madrasta, por favor, que peço desculpas p-pela forma como... as coisas acabaram? Gosto de Jane. Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa dela e eu sei que ela d-deve estar desapontada e chateada.

— Darei seu recado.

Edward continuou seu caminho, deixando-a ali, sentindo...

— Por aqui, thespinis...

Sentindo o quê? Perguntou-se quando Sue indicava que a seguisse por um amplo corredor que saía do vestíbulo.

Sue a levou até um quarto bonito, mais iluminado, em que havia um divã-cama forrado de linho branco. Tirando os olhos dele, Isabella viu uma parede de vidro abaulado que tinha um céu de infinito cetim azul como pano de fundo.

Sue falava com ela em seu inglês atravessado, dizendo onde era o banheiro e que sua bagagem chegaria logo.

Bagagem, pensou Isabella quando a governanta a deixou sozinha. Poderia classificar aquela pequena mala de bagagem?

Deus meu, como vim parar aqui, no quarto de alguém virtualmente desconhecido, esperando por minha bagagem? Ela então ironizou a si mesma e não se surpreendeu quando seu olhar recaiu sobre aquele imenso divã-cama e depois se desviou novamente, antes que seu pensamento pudesse evocar a imagem do que fariam ali em breve.

Coração batendo aceleradamente, Isabella esquadrinhou o ambiente, que não guardava a mínima semelhança com a tradicional casa vitoriana de Edward em Londres. Aqui o branco dominava, as cores jorravam de pinturas abstratas nas paredes e havia uma cortina azul à cabeceira da cama.

Precisando fazer alguma coisa — qualquer coisa — para ocupar a atenção e não sofrer um ataque de pânico, andou até a parede de vidro abaulado com a intenção de checar a paisagem, mas o vidro a assustou ao se abrir ao meio com um suave deslocamento — ativado, supôs, por um sensor.

Deixando o ar-condicionado e entrando no calor, perdeu o fôlego por um segundo. Uma cidade iluminada de repente surgiu abaixo dela, tão espetacular que Isabella momentaneamente esqueceu suas preocupações e recuperou o fôlego.

— Bem-vinda a Atenas — murmurou uma voz suave e aveludada.

Não ouviu quando Edward entrou no quarto. A tensão lhe escalou os ombros ao sentir os passos dele.

— Então, que acha?

Edward pôs as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si.

— Fabuloso — respondeu, tentando soar calma quando ambos sabiam, pela maneira como se intimidou com a proximidade de Edward, que ela não estava.

— É a... a Acrópole que vejo acesa ali?

Apontou a cidade. Quando baixou a mão, sentiu que uma das dele a segurava.

— Com os famosos bairros de Monastiraki e Plaka abaixo — confirmou, pegando a mão dela.

— Ali você pode ver Zappeion Megaron aceso e naquela direção — apontou com sua mão livre — a praça Syntagma.

A coisa ficou um tanto surreal a partir dali, pois Isabella escutava a voz melódica e calma dele como se não houvesse correntes sexuais subterrâneas em plena atividade. Mas essas correntes estavam em atividade e se faziam sentir na umidade de seu corpo e na potência da masculinidade de Edward pressionada contra suas costas. Isabella se viu envolvida, presa, rodeada e esmagada pela vibração pulsante de intimidade que dançava através das terminações nervosas e lutava com sua necessidade de respirar.

— Está muito escuro, sem lua, mas você pode ver o Egeu a distância, iluminado pelo porto do Pireu. — Tinha que lutar consigo mesma para manter a atenção no que ele dizia. — Depois que Sue servir o jantar vou mostrar a você a vista da outra varanda, mas antes gostaria que me explicasse, pethi mou, o que mudou nos últimos cinco minutos para a ter assustado tanto.

— Edward... — Isabella aproveitou um impulso de momento. — Não posso levar isso adiante. Pensei que sim, mas não posso. Preciso que você entenda que...

Suas palavras se extinguiram quando se viu olhando a frente da camisa branca dele. Edward tirara o paletó e a gravata, os primeiros dois botões de sua camisa estavam abertos e revelavam um "v" de pele bronzeada e quente e os pelos negros do peito.

O ar rareou, as importantes palavras — "esta será minha primeira vez" — perderam-se na nova batalha interna, pois os sentidos clamavam dentro de Isabella como criaturas famintas. Ela o desejava. Não sabia por que motivo ou como havia ficado atraída a tal ponto ou tão suscetível, mas a atração era clara ali, repuxava os músculos do seu estômago e rodeava zonas erógenas nunca antes despertadas.

— Nós temos um acordo, Isabella — lembrou. — Um acordo.

Pressionando lábios trêmulos, balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

— Eu sei e me desculpe, mas... — Meu Deus, tinha que desviar os olhos dele para conseguir terminar a frase. — Tudo aconteceu t-tão rápido e eu...

— E você acredita que vou ser indelicado a ponto de pular sobre você e arrastá-la para a cama?

— Sim... n-não. — O tom sardônico de Edward pôs uma ruga na testa dela.

— Então o que você acha que acontecerá em seguida?

— Você tem de soar tão casual ao falar disso? — falou, dando um passo para trás de modo que sua coluna tocou no corrimão da varanda. Desconfortável e perturbada, Isabella cobriu o rosto com os braços. — Você deve achar que eu faço esse tipo de coisa normalmente, mas não faço.

— Ah — falou Edward, arrastado. — Mas você pensa que eu faço.

— Não! Não penso isso!

— Ótimo. Obrigado — acrescentou, seco.

— Não o conheço o suficiente para saber como administra sua vida pessoal.

— Da mesma forma que eu também sei pouco sobre sua vida privada. Então nós temos de concordar que nenhum de nós é desprovido de experiência sexual e, portanto, pode ser sofisticado o suficiente para perceber que desejamos um ao outro... com ou sem o acordo que estabelecemos.

— Mas eu não tenho...

— Não tem... o quê? — suspirou Edward.

Com o rosto vermelho e envergonhada demais para encará-lo, Isabella olhou para os próprios pés:

— Nenhuma experiência sexual.

Fez-se um daqueles silêncios profundos, durante o qual Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior. Então Edward soltou outro suspiro, que se prolongou indefinidamente.

— Chega, Isabella — censurou. — Não nasci semana passada, então vamos deixar de brincadeiras de agora em diante.

— Não estou brincando! — Sua cabeça ergueu-se com a força da insistência. Tudo o que viu foi à impaciência dele puxando-a para si e sentiu de novo toda a extensão de Edward contra seu corpo. Sem saber como, passou de resistente a grudada ao pescoço dele e cedeu os lábios apartados à investida apaixonada de seu beijo.

Não houve meio-termo nem pausa para decidir se queria ou não, simplesmente aconteceu, transformando sua agitação e seus protestos em uma zombaria completa, porque Edward estava certo, ela o desejava, sim — e muito. Muito, deste jeito, acrescentou, ao passo que Edward aprofundava o beijo com aquele toque de língua tão hábil, e ela sentiu o corpo responder expandindo-se e arqueando-se em um convite sensual contra o enrijecimento quente dele.

E ela sabia que estava perdida mesmo antes de Edward colocar as mãos em seus quadris e puxá-la para mais perto ainda do que se passava com ele. Quando Edward recuou a cabeça subitamente, Isabella soltou um protesto lamurioso que chocou a si própria, tal era a profundidade cavernosa que continha.

Edward disse algo brusco, seus olhos agora estavam tão verdes que a hipnotizavam.

— Você me deseja — falou, áspero. — Pare de fazer joguinhos comigo.

Antes que pudesse responder ou mesmo tentar formular a resposta, ele requisitou sua boca de novo e aprofundou o louco episódio com um beijo, selando a declaração como ferro em brasa na pele de Isabella. Os braços dela se agarraram a Edward, que a apertou contra si — nada, agora, percebeu Isabella, iria parar com aquilo. Ela queria se perder no poder dele, na sensualidade selvagem e no calor do corpo que tocava agora com avidez. E não queria que aquilo parasse. Sentia os batimentos cardíacos de Edward e o repuxo de seus músculos firmes ao passar os dedos por eles. A camisa era um obstáculo para ela — ele sabia disso e, com um rosnar de frustração, recuou, apanhou Isabella pela mão e a guiou de volta para dentro do quarto.

A cama surgia como uma declaração de intenções. Edward parou ao lado do móvel e virou-se para Isabella, capturando seu olhar azul de incerteza e inclinando-se para afastá-lo com um beijo. Se restava uma chispa de sanidade, perdeu-se graças à habilidade de um homem abençoado com todos os movimentos certos para manter uma mulher hipnotizada.

Começou retirando a camisa, revelando centímetro a centímetro seu longo torso bronzeado e tentador, com uma névoa de pelos e músculos angulosos, para os quais se voltava à atenção fixa de Isabella. Ela nunca havia se deixado absorver assim por nada antes. Quando a camisa foi retirada por inteiro, sentiu-se banhar pelo odor masculino. Edward era tão intensamente másculo, tão magnificamente modelado — ela simplesmente não conseguiria impedir-se de tocá-lo.

E ele permitiu. Permitiu que ela o explorasse como se estivesse numa misteriosa viagem mística rumo ao desconhecido. Enquanto as mãos passeavam, Isabella lambia os lábios, mas sabia que queria provar, na verdade, o corpo de Edward.

Edward liberou o botão superior do terninho e Isabella arfou como se aquilo fosse um avanço e tanto, olhos batendo para captar o sorriso irônico dele dizer que aquela parte, tirar a roupa, era algo que devia ser feito a dois. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la enquanto abria o segundo botão, e toda a batalha que enfrentara anteriormente com a roupa dela ganhou novo sentido, pois Isabella simplesmente ficou parada ali e deixou que Edward abrisse entre beijos todos os botões do terninho, até que não havia mais nenhum fechado.

Desfez-se do terninho da mesma maneira como havia se desfeito antes, naquele mesmo dia: levando-a a sussurrar de prazer, de olhos fechados. Então retirou o bustiê branco por sobre a cabeça e o ar frio tocou a pele de Isabella, reabrindo seus olhos. Edward olhava para seus seios acetinados, suas curvas cremosas pressionando a armação do sutiã. Quando este cedeu e ele se livrou do frágil ornamento, as mãos de Isabella cobriram os seios nus. Edward pegou em seus pulsos e as afastou de novo, os cílios de ébano dele sobre o brilho intenso dos olhos, que viam os bicos dos seios de Isabella formarem picos rosados.

Nada a preparara para a injeção de prazer que experimentaria quando Edward a trouxe para si e seus seios tocaram os pelos do peito dele.

Não há volta, disse Isabella a si mesma, deixando-se beijar profundamente. Sentiu a saia escorrer até os pés. A calcinha não apresentou a mínima resistência, desceu pelas coxas. Seu cabelo foi solto em seguida, espalhando-se pelas costas nuas abaixo como uma carícia inacreditavelmente sensual.

Foi como se Edward a houvesse desembrulhado, e Isabella nunca antes se sentira tão extraordinariamente desejada. Quando ele se afastou, ela puxou a boca dele de volta. Edward murmurou algo — um leve palavrão, suspeitou —, depois a tomou nos braços e a deitou na cama. Ela o queria — todo, inteiro.

— Faminta — murmurou Edward, deitando-se ao lado de Isabella, e ela estava faminta! Faminta e sequiosa, presa do feitiço sexual que ele viera lançando ao longo do dia.

Então uma das mãos de Edward abarcou inteiramente um dos seios de Isabella e a boca dele conquistou seu bico rígido. Retorceu-se enquanto os lábios dele a acariciavam suavemente, os dedos dela presos na seda espessa do cabelo de Edward com a intenção de afastá-lo — mas isso não aconteceu, porque os dentes dele a retinham, e logo ela estaria gemendo, o suave e preciso toque da língua e dos dentes e o movimento harmonioso dos lábios de Edward levaram o prazer de Isabella até o limite da dor. Por fim, ele se concentrou nas coxas dela.

Talvez ele soubesse, talvez, gemeu, mas a boca dele de repente cobriu a dela. E Isabella podia sentir a fome de Edward, a intenção do desejo carnal que demandava o mesmo dela — e conseguiu quando a beijou tão intensamente que Isabella sentiu-se afundar em seu poder.

Então Edward se afastou para tirar a calcinha fio-dental de Isabella. Retirou-a com olhar severo, depois se endireitou para desvestir a calça e os sapatos, lançando os olhos para ela possessivamente.

— Você é linda — murmurou, grave. — Diga que me quer.

Não havia como negar — ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele — nem fingir que era uma vítima, pois seu corpo respondia à visão da nua potência de Edward.

— Eu quero você.

Foi Isabella que o procurou quando ele veio para seu lado novamente. Foi ela que se virou para pressionar todo o corpo contra o dele.

Então Edward retomou o controle, colocando-a de costas e rolando parcialmente sobre ela. O que veio em seguida foi uma aula de lenta sedução. Deu beijos quentes e delicados em sua boca, tocou-a com dedos gentis, acariciou seus seios e costelas, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre sua pele e as curvas de seus quadris. Foi uma exploração da mais intensa agonia; a pele de Isabella ganhou vida, ela se movia e respirava, e se curvava aos seus toques. Quando Edward finalmente experimentou o centro morno e úmido de suas coxas, ela estava perdida, gemendo como uma demente, agarrada a ele e implorando seus beijos. E ele sabia como ser sensual, ágil e inteligente com os dedos. A nova sensação de choque provocada pelo que fazia com ela levou-a a cair como uma pedra numa piscina fumegante.

— Edward — balbuciou.

Dizer seu nome era dar-lhe permissão para que intensificasse o ritmo. Edward surgiu sobre ela, grande e moreno — olhos em brasa, tensão sexual transparecendo nas faces angulosas. Recapturou a boca de Isabella com uma urgência abrasiva, arrepiando-se quando os dedos de Isabella abarcaram seu pescoço. Ainda assim, continuou com a carícia dos dedos, dominando-a, e a cada vez que ela inspirava, o peito dele roçava as pontas dos seus seios perfurantes.

Isabella podia sentir o pulsar da ereção de Edward. Sua língua estremecia. Um espasmo fraco e ondulante tentava dominá-la e ela soluçou, porque não conseguia controlá-lo. Edward murmurou algo, depois ergueu o tronco como um poderoso guerreiro, tão forte, apaixonante e grego que, se Isabella não houvesse sentido o trovão palpitante daquele coração quando suas mãos subiram-lhe pela parede do peito, teria se convencido de que Edward não era real.

Ele vagou entre suas coxas apartadas e a ponta arredondada do seu desejo fez a primeira investida contra sua carne. Sentindo-o ali, percebendo o que estava por vir e tão ansiosa para recebê-lo, Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, pronta, desejando tanto que aquilo acontecesse que sufocava, envolta com necessidades tão novas para ela que a deixavam a ponto de gritar.

Então o súbito empuxo de sua invasão, seguido por uma dor ardente e aguda que atravessou seu corpo, fez com que enrijecesse os músculos num grito de protesto.

Edward congelou. Os olhos dela alvejaram seu rosto. Isabella achou-se fitando ardentes olhos verdes, embebidos em paixão, e de espanto.

— Você era virgem. Você...

Isabella fechou os olhos e se recusou a dizer o que quer que fosse, enquanto a irônica negativa de Edward de que aquela pudesse ser a primeira vez dela repisava seu sarcasmo através do corpo e dos músculos de Isabella que ainda se contraíam ao redor dele.

— Isabella...

— Não! — gritou. — Não fale sobre isso!

Edward parecia surpreso com aquela explosão de angústia.

— Mas você...

— Por favor, saia de cima de mim — disse, desesperada, e empurrou os ombros de Edward com os punhos fechados. — Você está me machucando.

— Porque é a sua primeira vez...

A voz dele tornou-se áspera, a mão que usava para tirar o cabelo de Isabella do rosto tremia contra a pele quente dela.

Mas não fez o mínimo esforço para se retirar, seus ombros largos com uma fina camada de transpiração, antebraços retesados ao lado dela e rosto tão sério agora que Isabella sabia o que diria antes mesmo que Edward abrisse a boca.

— Desculpe-me, ágape mou **(Meu amor)**...

— Saia! — Ela não queria as desculpas dele. Fechando os punhos, empurrou seus ombros, retorcendo-se para se libertar.

Ele leu a expressão no rosto de Isabella com tal facilidade que provocou uma onda de calor no corpo dela.

— Você não está mais sentindo dor — falou, e baixou a cabeça para lhe adornar o rosto com beijos meigos, olhos, nariz, têmporas, lobos da orelha, que a fizeram retorcer-se, escavar os ombros de Edward com os dedos e deixar sua boca inquieta em busca da dele.

— Ah, beije-me bastante! — pediu Isabella por fim.

Seu pedido foi suficiente para levar um homem cautelosamente contido, mas sexualmente desperto, ao limite. Um segundo depois e Isabella estava perdida — lançada em um novo mundo em que as sensações se acumulavam umas atrás das outras. Sabia que ele também as sentia, porque Edward sussurrava algo quente em seu rosto, colocando os braços sob ela para poder segurá-la perto dele, depois posicionando sua boca na dela e penetrando-a com vigor, aumentando a intensidade enquanto se mantinha ferozmente agarrado a suas próprias necessidades de trovão.

A descarga de prazer torturante começou a fluir pelo corpo dela. Isabella soluçou sem forças contra a boca de Edward. Enrolando os dedos no cabelo dela, murmurou:

— Não se prenda, ágape mou.

E como pássaro novo sendo encorajado a voar, Isabella abriu as asas de sua sensibilidade e saltou no limite do mundo, dando um mergulho agudo e cintilante a caminho de uma tempestade emocional. Um segundo depois, sentiu Edward estremecer ao dar o mesmo salto, instigando-o mais e mais, até que os dois se tornaram um em um rodopio selvagem e delirante.

Foi como se o depois não existisse para Isabella; um abalo violento a derrubou como uma rocha num profundo buraco escuro e ela dormiu. Talvez o tenha feito porque não queria encarar as conseqüências do seu ato; Edward meditava sombriamente ao sentar numa cadeira perto da cama, observando-a — observando a mulher que colocara para dormir como um maníaco sexual alucinado, dando todas as desculpas que conseguia inventar para justificar seu comportamento. Uma virgem.

Sua consciência lhe deu um severo beliscão. E a verdade dolorosa era que ainda sentia a pressão ardente e prazerosa que experimentara ao vencer a barreira. Um músculo em seu abdômen deu um puxão como resposta direta à memória; ele ergueu o copo de uísque que segurava e tomou um gole.

A pessoa pudica não era invenção. Ela até dormia o sono de uma inocente, observou, lançando os olhos para ela. Nem sombra de abandono sensual na curva modesta do corpo de Isabella, desenhado sob o lençol branco. Outro gole de uísque e passou a estudar o rosto dela. Perfeito, belo, suavizado pelo sono e empalidecida pelo esforço que precisou despender naquele dia quando deveria...

Tomou mais um trago do uísque e quando levou o copo à boca viu os cílios dela flutuarem e seus olhos azuis, enegrecidos pelo sono, olharam diretamente para ele.

Os músculos do seu corpo ainda acusavam o movimento há pouco realizado e Edward recebia cada uma dessas reações como uma acusação contra ele.

Baixou o copo e, semicerrando os olhos, observou-a retomar o fôlego e ficar imóvel um instante antes de dizer, sério:

— Vamos nos casar.

Isabella quase saltou para fora da pele.

— Você está louco? Nós temos um trato...

— Você era virgem.

Isabella sentou-se na cama e seu cabelo caiu para frente. Ela o tirou do rosto, impaciente.

— Que diabos de diferença isso faz?

— Toda — insistiu Edward. — Portanto, vamos nos casar tão logo possa tomar as devidas providências. É uma questão de honra fazer isso.

— Dane-se sua honra. — Puxando o ar com força, Isabella deixou a cama. — Tendo acabado de escapar de um casamento sórdido por muitíssimo pouco, não vou cair em outro!

— Não será um casamento sórdido.

— Tudo o que diz respeito a você e sua família é sórdido. Vocês são tão obcecados com o valor do dinheiro que simplesmente perderam contato com aquilo que realmente vale na vida! Bem, eu não. Nós fizemos um trato e estipulamos que eu faria sexo com você por seis semanas até que pudesse entregar seu precioso dinheiro de volta. Mostre um pouco dessa sua tal honra e mantenha o trato!

Com isso ela se virou e foi ao banheiro, precisando escapar — precisando de uma folga de Edward Cullen e de seu longo corpo sensual instalado naquela cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele tinha vestido um robe — que diferença fez? Isabella ainda podia vê-lo nu, visualizar cada músculo afiado, cada centímetro de sua carne lisa e bronzeada! E ainda podia sentir o poder de seus beijos e o peso dele sobre ela, e o...

— Você era inocente.

Ele estava falando de inocência sexual ou que Isabella era inocente de todas as acusações que havia feito contra ela? Ela se importava? Não.

— Fique com a primeira impressão que teve de mim. Seus instintos estavam trabalhando bem antes!

Com essa tirada mordaz, Isabella bateu a porta do banheiro. Edward fez uma careta para o copo. Sua primeira impressão de Isabella Swan havia sido extremamente acurada, reconheceu. Foi à história com Emmett que a estragou depois.

Ouviu a água do chuveiro correr. Visualizou-a saindo do banheiro e trazendo seu corpo curvilíneo e suave de volta para o quarto. A imagem despertou a intenção de ir se juntar a ela. A guerra que eles estavam tendo não estava acabada ainda e não estaria até que ele vencesse.

Então percebeu alguma coisa vermelha com o canto do olho e mirou a cama.

— Theos **(Deus)** — expirou.

A prova de que ele acabara de possuir sua primeira virgem encarava-o como um jorro criminoso.

Edward flexionou os ombros rígidos, olhou para a porta fechada do banheiro e depois para a cama de novo.

— Droga — exclamou, tentando imaginar como ela se sentiria quando encontrasse a evidência da perda de sua virgindade, e fez mais alguns juramentos.

Em vez de ir se juntar a ela, desfez-se do robe, apanhou as calças e a camisa e vestiu-as novamente. Não tinha idéia de onde Sue guardava a roupa de cama lavada, mas tinha que descobrir, porque que ele não ia perguntar...

* * *

_Adorei esse capitulo e vocês? Mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar é se a Bella vai se casar com Edward? Alguém ai tirando eu, se casaria com o Edward? kkkk_

_Até Terça amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Eu postei ontem, mais acho que fiz alguma coisa errado e não postou, e agora entrei para postar o de hoje e vi que tinha postado o de ontem... Isso aconteceu com as duas adaptações... Desculpe-me... E se preparem porque esse capitulo vai ter Putania, pra estragar a vida do Edward e da Bella, quando parece que está tudo bem, lá vem a Tanya para atrapalhar kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Enrolada num robe que encontrou atrás da porta, Isabella aspirou profundamente, depois abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu. Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Levara horas para armazenar coragem para deixar o santuário do banheiro e seus músculos doíam, estava trancada na defensiva e pronta para encarar Edward, aconchegado na cadeira perto da cama.

Gastou apenas alguns segundos para perceber que agonizara por nada, porque ele não estava no quarto. E a cama havia sido forrada tão perfeitamente que parecia nunca ter sido usada. Até as roupas dela haviam sido recolhidas e arrumadas sobre a cadeira onde Edward estivera. Sue viera e ajeitara tudo? Essa idéia lançou uma descarga de calor em suas faces. Isabella desviou os olhos de cima da cama e começou a esquadrinhar o quarto, procurando sua bolsa, desejando que alguém a tivesse dito que se sentiria deste jeito — completamente tensa e horrivelmente incerta quanto ao que ocorrera — depois de pular na cama com um homem que mal conhecia!

Então a porta do quarto se abriu e ela se virou na sua direção. Meio que esperando encontrar Sue ou uma das empregadas, foi tomada por uma agitação selvagem quando Edward apareceu.

Estava vestido e ela, definitivamente, não. A forma como seus olhos se moveram até Isabella tornou ainda mais profunda a prostração que ela sentia.

Edward fechou a porta e começou a caminhar ao seu encontro como um poderoso senhor da guerra que viesse reclamar sua mulher para uma segunda rodada de sexo desvairado, e quanto mais perto chegava, mais ela ia ficando nervosa. Como era capaz de exibir aquele sorriso tranqüilo no rosto, como se tudo neste mundo estivesse absolutamente perfeito? Ele nunca havia se sentido esquisito ou tenso, ou pelo menos intimidado?

Este homem, não, nunca, concluiu, estremecendo por dentro quando Edward parou bem em frente a ela. Expelia o tipo de vitalidade masculina que fazia os dedos de Isabella pressionarem a gola do robe contra a garganta.

— Seu cabelo está molhado — observou Edward, erguendo a mão para lhe afagar a parte posterior do topo da cabeça.

— O boxe do seu banheiro tem vida própria — respondeu Isabella, ainda sentindo os jatos de água que a acertaram de todos os ângulos.

— Vou atrás de um secador de cabelo para você — murmurou, movendo a mão para acariciar o rubor de sua face. — Mas, na verdade, você me parece adorável do jeito que está e se eu achasse que poderia agüentar mais de mim novamente, arrastaria você de volta para a cama agora.

Isabella afastou a mão dele.

— Não permitiria isso.

— Talvez você não tivesse muita escolha — aguilhoou.

O olhar de surpresa de Isabella colidiu com seus sorridentes olhos verdes.

— Você quer dizer que me obrigaria?

— Faria você mudar de idéia através da sedução, querida — corrigiu, inclinando depois a cabeça para lhe roubar um beijo.

E não foi um roubo simples. Deixou seus lábios colados aos dela durante tempo suficiente para provocar reações em Isabella, antes de endireitar-se de novo.

— Felizmente para você, neste momento estou com fome de comida de verdade — zombou. — Encontre algo confortável para vestir enquanto tomo banho, depois vamos comer.

Dizendo isso, entrou no banheiro. Arrogante — arrogante — arrogante! Pensou Isabella ao limpar da sua boca o gosto da boca de Edward.

Totalmente incomodada consigo mesma por ter sido tão suscetível, procurou sua bolsa e usou um pouco da irritação ao atirá-la na cama e puxar-lhe o zíper. Nos instantes seguintes, permaneceu quieta, olhando para a bolsa sem absolutamente a mínima idéia de que diabos havia colocado ali dentro. Tinha apenas uma lembrança muito vaga de apanhar roupas aleatoriamente, depois jogá-las na mala. Dedos tensos apertando novamente a gola do robe, enfiou a outra mão para vasculhar a mala e sacou um jeans velho e uma camiseta verde desbotada.

Ótimo, pensou, colocando as duas peças insossas na cama. Duas calcinhas comuns — não do tipo fio-dental, — graças a Deus — surgiram em seguida e Isabella as atirou à cama também. Encontrou outro terninho cortado como o azul que usara àquele dia inteiro, apenas este tinha uma cor creme apagada que a fez franzir a testa, porque não conseguia imaginar-se comprando aquilo, quanto mais usando. E, no entanto, o havia comprado, pois do contrário não estaria ali.

Ou talvez essa nova Isabella — a que apertava o robe contra o pescoço depois de ter perdido a virgindade — desenvolvera gostos diferentes. Ela certamente se sentia outra, viva e ativa em regiões íntimas, e tão consciente de seu próprio corpo que este começou a formigar a partir do momento em que pensou nele.

Sem maquiagem, descobriu. Duas saias sem graça seguidas de um par de jaquetas muito sem graça. Um corpete de crochê preto apareceu depois. Só um par de sapatos — e nenhum sutiã! Suspirando pesadamente se virou para a cadeira onde estavam suas outras roupas dobradas e via-se prestes a ir buscar o sutiã branco quando Edward saiu do banheiro.

Não fosse pela toalha que envolvia sua cintura, ele estaria nu. Meu Deus, eu o desejo terrivelmente, percebeu quando aquelas pernas pararam, levando seus olhos a fitarem os dele. Era como estar sendo sufocada, comparou, estonteando, porque sabia que Edward estava interpretando suas reações pela maneira como ele estreitava os olhos.

— Esqueci de trazer minha m-maquiagem.

— Você não vai precisar de maquiagem para jantar a sós comigo.

— Não tenho nem mesmo uma roupa apropriada.

— Use esse negócio creme — sugeriu, apenas com uma vaga ponta de desprezo aparecendo em sua voz.

Foi o suficiente. Isabella abanou a cabeça.

— Odeio isso.

— Isabella, o que...

— O que você vai vestir? — ouviu a si mesma perguntar, depois inspirou profundamente, porque em toda a sua vida nunca havia feito uma pergunta tão sem cabimento e estúpida a um homem!

Então veio... sua resposta inesperada e chocante para o problema: desfez-se da toalha que lhe envolvia a cintura.

— Não vamos vestir nada — falou Edward.

O gesto ultrajante deixou Isabella sem palavras. Um calor perpassava seu corpo, ensopando-lhe as virilhas, pinicando como alfinetes e agulhas quentes antes de se espalhar pelo corpo. Tentou respirar regularmente. Tentou engolir em seco. Tentou parar de fitar Edward, mas não conseguiu. Tentou recuar quando ele se aproximou, mas suas pernas haviam se transformado em líquido e recusavam o movimento.

Dois segundos depois o robe caía no chão aos pés dela e as mãos dele tomavam seu lugar. Pele fresca de banho encontrou pela fresca de banho e os seios nus dela intumesceram e apontaram. Em seguida, Isabella se transformou num feixe de terminações nervosas, movimentando-se contra o corpo de Edward e retribuindo seus beijos, coração saltado, respiração reduzida a pequenos sorvos febris do ar que se impregnava do cheiro dele.

O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo — com força suficiente para bater e voltar — quase fez sua cabeça explodir. Abriu os olhos. Agitada demais para pensar, Isabella observou Edward desviar à escuridão verde dos olhos para olhar na direção da porta e o imitou, fazendo o mesmo.

Uma mulher apareceu ali. Alta, delgada como junco, incrivelmente bela, usando um vestido vermelho de cetim dramaticamente curto. Seus olhos negros cintilantes estavam fixos em Edward, o rosto requintado era de um branco perfeito.

— Tanya — saudou afavelmente. — Ótimo que tenha vindo, mas, como pode ver, estamos ocupados...

Calmo assim, ele conseguiu transformar Isabella num bloco de gelo enquanto sua mulher — ex-mulher — se lançava em um acesso de cólera, cuspindo as palavras em um grego estridente.

Edward nada disse enquanto durou o discurso intempestivo. Seu coração não estava retumbando. Sua respiração estava firme. Apenas ficou ali, segurando Isabella perto dele, como se protegesse a nudez dela com a sua, deixando a mulher guinchar à vontade.

Foi horrível. Isabella desejava poder desaparecer em um buraco no chão. Era humilhantemente óbvio que Tanya achava ter o direito de gritar com Edward daquele jeito ou não o faria. Comparar a situação com a que presenciara dar-se entre Rosalie e Emmett a fez estremecer de vergonha.

Sentindo Isabella tremer, Edward lhe relanceou os olhos, depois franziu a testa, inclinando-se suave e graciosamente para apanhar o robe que ela estivera usando e ajeitá-lo em seguida sobre os ombros dela.

— Cale-se, Tanya — ordenou. — Você parece uma gata no cio.

Para surpresa de Isabella, a gritaria parou.

— Você deveria estar em Boschetto esta noite — censurou Tanya em inglês. — Passei horas esperando você chegar e me senti uma tola quando não apareceu!

— Não marquei de me encontrar com você — disse Edward, inclinando-se uma segunda vez para apanhar sua toalha, que enrolou de volta na cintura. — Logo, se bancou a tola, fez isso por livre escolha.

— Você estava sendo aguardado por lá...

— Não por você. Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la...

— Posso fazer isso sozinha — respondeu Isabella a Edward, que tentava auxiliá-la a vestir o robe.

— Então você gosta delas gordas e baixas agora? — perguntou Tanya, depois de uma análise de arrancar a pele de Isabella. Esta queimou por dentro com indignação.

— Muito melhor que uma vadia magra como vara de bambu e coração de prostituta. Agora se comporte, Tanya, ou pedirei a Rasmus para atirá-la na rua. — Depois, falou com voz arrastada: — Gostaria muito de saber como é que você entrou aqui, para começo de conversa.

Isabella ousou olhar para a mulher, que devia ter cerca de 1,80 m e cabia maravilhosamente no vestido vermelho que estava usando.

— Então, quem é ela? — perguntou Tanya lançando novo olhar sarcástico para Isabella! — Outra tentativa de achar uma substituta para mim?

— Nunca em mil anos alguém poderia substituí-la, meu anjo da língua doce — ironizou ele, seco. E depois murmurou para Isabella: — Pedindo sentidas desculpas a você, ágape mou, preciso apresentá-la a Tanya, minha ex-mulher.

— Não sou nada de ex! — explodiu.

— Tanya. Nada neste mundo me deu mais prazer até agora do que tê-la apresentado a Isabella, minha bela futura mulher.

Soltou a notícia bombástica de uma maneira incrivelmente calma e tranqüila. A linda Tanya ficou branca como a morte.

— Não — sussurrou.

— Queria você que não.

— Mas você me ama!

— Houve um tempo em que valeu a pena amá-la, Tanya. Já hoje...

Encolheu os ombros de um modo que dizia o resto por si, depois cometeu o último pecado aos olhos de Tanya: inclinou-se para beijar os lábios apartados de choque de Isabella.

De repente, sem qualquer aviso, Tanya avançou para Isabella com a disposição de uma mulher que tem um plano assassino na mente. Isabella pulou como um coelho assustado. Edward soltou um palavrão e interpôs-se entre as duas, tomando para si o grosso da fúria de Tanya. A coisa toda foi terrível. Isabella conseguiu apenas ficar ali, atrás dele, escandalizada e insegura, enquanto Edward continha a ex-mulher pelos pulsos para proteger o próprio rosto de suas longas unhas.

Depois disse um tenso "nos dê licença" e arrastou a mulher histérica para fora do quarto, batendo a porta. Isabella percebeu que as pernas não conseguiam mais sustentá-la e deixou-se cair à beira da cama. Lá fora Rasmus acabava de sair do elevador.

— Desculpe-me, Edward — falou. — Não sei como...

— Tire-a daqui — cortou Edward. — Leve-a para casa e acalme-a.

Tanya parara de lutar e soluçava em seu ombro.

— Não sei como ela entrou aqui — disse Rasmus.

— Mas vai descobrir — rebateu Edward. — E demitir quem quer que tenha sido na sua equipe que aceitou deitar com ela como pagamento pelo favor — instruiu, apertando o botão que fechava a porta do elevador para onde Tanya havia sido levada pela força dos dois homens.

Sozinho no corredor, Edward andou em círculos, depois segurou e apertou a nuca. Sentia raiva, nojo e repugnância. Tanya havia feito tudo aquilo de caso pensado. Até o acesso de ira dela havia sido planejado. E o fato de não pensar duas vezes antes de seduzir um dos seus empregados para conseguir o que queria era apenas mais um lado de sua Personalidade doentia que o enchia de asco.

— Theos — murmurou, sem que o fato de ter perdido a toalha de novo tenha causado qualquer efeito sobre ele.

Não era idiota. Sabia que a cena provocada por Tanya não havia ocorrido por acaso tanto quanto sabia a que outra circunstância Isabella comparara aquela desde o início: ao caso de Emmett com sua irmã.

Como diabos explicaria a ela que Tanya era uma felina obcecada por sexo, que só se comportava assim por saber que ele estaria sempre por perto para ajudá-la a se levantar quando caísse?

Não havia como. Era muito complicado, reconheceu, inspirando profundamente e dirigindo-se novamente ao quarto.

Isabella vestira o terno azul de antes e estava rearranjando suas coisas na mala.

— Não faça uma cena histérica — falou Edward, áspero.

Sua voz a fez estremecer.

— Não estou histérica.

— Então como você chama esta forma de arrumar a bolsa?

O espasmo de raiva chocou o próprio Edward.

— Por acaso essa pergunta não deveria ser respondida por ela?

— Desculpe-me — pediu, sem saber exatamente por que se desculpava. — Ela é louca — murmurou.

— Entra a linda mulher louca; sai à baixa e gorda.

— Ex-mulher — respondeu.

— Tente dizer isso a ela.

— É o que faço... constantemente. Como você mesma viu, ela não me escuta. E você não vai a lugar algum, Isabella, então pare de arrumar a...

Isabella quis lançar mais um olhar enfurecido para ele, como vinha fazendo, mas perdeu o raciocínio ao ver as pernas de Edward revestidas de brim claro. Parecia outro homem. Estava tão másculo que Isabella demorou a retomar o pensamento.

— Então você achou que a faria escutar o que tinha a dizer contando aquela mentira sobre uma futura esposa?

— Não era mentira.

— Ah, sim, era. Não me casaria com você nem se fosse para salvar minha vida.

— Quer dizer que você está aqui apenas para me usar sexualmente?

A ironia saiu antes que Edward a pudesse refrear.

— Substituto! — Ela lançou contra ele como uma chibatada. — E não será nem mesmo isso de novo — adicionou, tirando os olhos dele e fechando o zíper da bolsa furiosamente.

— Fui um substituto antiquado por uma noite, então.

— Muito antiquado. Deus me livre da classe dos super-ricos.

— Isso foi direcionado a mim, Tanya ou Emmett?

— Aos três — disse, procurando a bolsa.

— Perdeu algo valioso? — perguntou sua odiosa voz macia. — Sua virgindade, talvez?

Foi como um tapa no rosto. Isabella inspirou ar quente.

— Acabo de me lembrar por que o odeio tanto.

Edward encolheu fortemente os ombros contra o guarda-roupa em que havia se encostado, braços cruzados sobre o peito peludo. Parecia um bronzeado modelo de macho protetor posando para uma revista de moda, pensou Isabella, consciente de que seus olhos não conseguiam manter-se afastados de Edward por mais de dez segundos.

Oh, o que está acontecendo comigo? Dando esse gemido, afastou os olhos — mais uma vez — e os obrigou a procurar a bolsa! Parecia que em menos de um dia esquecera tudo o que sabia de si e desenvolvera uma nova perspectiva sobre tudo!

Uma sensação que Isabella não queria ter espalhou-se pelo seu rosto. Estava com o lábio superior trêmulo. Simplesmente tinha que sair dali.

— Você viu minha bolsa?

— Para que você precisa dela?

— Vou-me embora agora.

— Usando que meio de transporte?

— Táxi!

— Você tem euros para pagar pelo táxi? E um celular à mão para chamá-lo? Você fala grego, ágape mou? Você pelo menos sabe que endereço dar ao motorista para que venha buscá-la?

Ele estava deliberadamente usando a lógica para atormentá-la.

— V-você está com meu celular — lembrou, odiando a hesitação reveladora em sua própria voz.

— Devo tê-lo perdido como você perdeu a sua bolsa.

Concluindo que a única maneira de lidar com um bruto irritante era ignorá-lo, Isabella começou a vasculhar o quarto.

Edward a observava, percebendo como ela estava bastante arrumada e asseada, exceto pelo cabelo, que descia pelas costas como um pesado carpete de seda. Não havia contraste maior que o existente entre a calma digna de Isabella e a cólera desenfreada de Tanya, observou tristemente Edward. Enquanto Tanya se apegava a ele como uma chorona, a irritante Isabella se preparava para abandoná-lo!

— Diga, Isabella, por que você quer tanto ir embora se apenas dez minutos atrás estava pronta para cair de volta na cama comigo?

— Sua mulher entrou aqui a certa altura.

— Ex-mulher. E...

— Talvez haja algum fundamento nas reivindicações dela.

— Tipo?

— A forma como administra sua vida é problema seu.

No último segundo, teve medo de apontar a verdadeira questão que martelava em sua cabeça.

Ainda dormia com a ex-mulher quando queria? Tanya tinha direito a suas queixas? Se sim, não havia diferença entre ele e Emmett na maneira de tratar as mulheres! Antiquado, como já havia dito. Voltou a sua busca, o silêncio protetor dele repuxando suas terminações nervosas.

— Não tenho um relacionamento com minha ex-mulher — falou Edward por fim. — Não durmo com ela e não tenho desejo algum de dormir com ela, embora Tanya prefira acreditar que mudarei de idéia dependendo de sua insistência. Caso não tenha percebido, Tanya não é muito... estável. De alguma forma me sinto responsável por ela, porque era minha mulher e eu a amei... até que apertou o botão de autodestruição do casamento por razões que não estão em discussão agora.

A dureza com que disse isso a avisou de que não deveria fazê-lo falar sobre o assunto.

— Peço desculpas por ela ter irrompido aqui e constrangido você — expressou, breve. — Peço desculpas por ela ter encontrado uma forma de entrar nesta propriedade! E é... é o máximo que estou preparado a fazer para que você se sinta melhor, Isabella. Então pare de se comportar como uma noiva trágica na noite de casamento e tire a porcaria do terninho antes que eu o faça!

— O que...?

Sem entender a mudança de assunto e o súbito ataque a ela, Isabella franziu a testa. Isso pareceu enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

— Ao ficar aqui bancando a pobre vítima insultada, você passa até a impressão de que se esqueceu do meu dinheiro roubado!

O dinheiro.

Isabella ficou tensa, depois gelou como se Edward houvesse batido nela. Edward abafou um palavrão, porque a perplexidade de Isabella deixava claro que ela havia esquecido a questão do dinheiro. Mas o alvo do palavrão era ele mesmo, por ter lembrado o assunto, pois preferia que este permanecesse esquecido! Agora Isabella parecia tão pálida e horrorizada que chegou a pensar que desmaiaria.

Soltando um suspiro tenso, andou até ela. Lábios cingidos, a alcançou e começou a lhe desabotoar o terninho com movimentos firmes que nada lembravam os das vezes anteriores. Ela nem mesmo resistiu, apenas ficou ali como um boneco de cera e permitiu que despisse a peça de vestuário, o que ajudou a enfurecê-lo ainda mais!

Theos, evocou, perguntando-se por que vê-la tão abatida fazia seus sentidos ralharem com ele para que pedisse desculpas de novo por ter agido de forma tão insensível.

— Jantar — disse, mudando de idéia e mantendo o tom de voz rude, porque... bem, ela era uma ladra enganadora, mesmo que Edward quisesse esquecer isso!

Por fim Isabella se moveu — ou, antes, os lábios dela o fizeram.

— Não estou com fome.

— Você vai comer — afirmou Edward. — Você não comeu nada desde que vomitou na minha garagem em Londres.

E ao lembrá-la disso era o Edward Cullen bruto e insensível de novo, percebeu Isabella. Mesmo na camiseta e na calça de tweed.

E seus pés descalços...

Edward abriu a porta do quarto e esperou por ela. Cabeça baixa, Isabella o seguiu, pois não havia por que continuar a discutir quando tudo o que ele precisava fazer era mencionar o dinheiro para devastar qualquer tentativa de defesa da parte dela.

Não olhou para ele ao se encaminhar para corredor. Manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto ele a guiava até um cômodo iluminado por velas onde havia outra parede de vidro.

Sue estava ali, arranjando os últimos talheres sobre uma mesa forrada por toalha de linho branco e arrumada para dois. As chamas das velas tremulavam. Para além da mesa, descortinava-se a paisagem noturna de Atenas, o pano de fundo mais romântico que uma mulher poderia desejar. Qualquer mulher romanticamente esperançosa, quer dizer.

A governanta sorriu e disse algo em grego para Edward. Ele respondeu no mesmo idioma, puxando uma cadeira para Isabella. Depois disso não havia clima para falar de nada pessoal, porque a governanta se aproximou para servi-los. Isabella teve a impressão de que Edward arrumara as coisas de modo que não permitissem brigas, mas a tensão entre os dois tornava impossível para Isabella engolir a comida, embora ela tentasse. Quando não conseguia ingerir mais nem um pedaço, olhava para a vista além da janela ou para a comida restante em seu prato ou para a taça de vinho branco, seco, que tocava sem bebeu — qualquer lugar, contanto que não o encarasse.

De repente, Edward se inclinou para frente e estendeu a mão através da mesa, apanhando descaradamente o seio esquerdo de Isabella.

— Sabia — falou com voz rouca. — Você não está usando sutiã, sua feiticeira provocante.

Os sentidos se aguçaram rapidamente.

— Nunca mais me toque assim sem permissão — falou Isabella, deixando o cômodo.

Sem saber para onde ia, acabou descendo para o andar térreo e chegando a um banco quase escondido sob os galhos de uma árvore que ficava perto do muro de estuque que circundava a propriedade, e finalmente deixou que escorressem as lágrimas há tanto tempo represadas. Chorou, relembrando tudo, desde quando leu a mensagem no celular àquela manhã até o momento em que Edward havia tocado seu seio por sobre a mesa. Chorou, chorou, chorou.

Edward se encostou a um tronco de árvore e ficou escutando. Nunca tinha se sentido tão mal em toda a sua vida. A maneira como a vinha tratando todo aquele tempo não era nada menos que imperdoável. O fato de ter mantido relações sexuais com ela sabendo que Isabella preferiria estar fazendo o que fazia ali agora ainda viveria em sua consciência por muito tempo.

Mas o pior de tudo foi haver apalpado seu seio como há pouco.

E ouvi-la chorar daquela maneira era sua merecida punição. Mas ele não conseguia mais ouvir aquilo; soltando um suspiro, foi sentar-se ao lado dela e colocou-a em seu colo.

Isabella tentou resistir por um ou dois segundos, mas ele murmurou:

— Shhh, desculpe-me. — E a abraçou até que parasse de lutar e deixasse as lágrimas caírem novamente.

Quando estancou o choro e se aquietou, Edward se levantou com ela nos braços e a levou de volta para dentro. Fez isso sem dizer uma única palavra, ignorando as cerca de doze câmeras de segurança que sabia estarem focadas neles desde o momento em que Isabella correra para fora.

Ela estava dormindo, percebeu quando a deitou na cama. Com o cuidado de um homem lidando com algo frágil, tirou os sapatos e a saia dela, depois a cobriu com o lençol.

Endireitando-se de novo, permaneceu ali por alguns segundos, olhando para Isabella. Em seguida se virou e caminhou para fora do quarto, entrando no escritório.

Um minuto depois:

— Ângela. Minhas desculpas pelo adiantado da hora, mas preciso que faça uma coisa para mim...

* * *

_Gostaram? Gente vocês ainda duvidam que esse homem não a ama? Pois eu tenho certeza, mais eu vou deixar ele contar pra vocês kkkk.. Só posso dizer que esse homem vai armar uma para Bella que ela não tem como sair dessa... só para obrigar a Bella a casar... Acreditem esse homem é demais... Até mais tarde... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores estou postando mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Esse capitulo é tenso... E o nosso casal querido vai a uma festa. Se preparem isso não vai dar certo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella acordou com a suave luz do dia filtrando-se pela parede curva de vidro, e a lembrança instantânea do ocorrido na noite anterior fez sua cabeça rolar no travesseiro para averiguar o outro lado da cama.

O bater súbito de seu coração aquietou-se quando descobriu que estava sozinha, o único sinal de que dormira com alguém se revelava na depressão do outro travesseiro e no jeito como Edward atirara o lençol ao se levantar.

Então um som fora do quarto fez-lhe compreender o que a havia acordado. Levantou-se da cama e correu ao banheiro, percebendo que ainda vestia o bustiê usado durante boa parte do dia anterior.

Edward havia demonstrado sensibilidade incomum ao não desnudá-la. Entrou no boxe e franziu a testa para a enormidade de botões que havia ali. Edward Cullen era um conquistador, concluiu. Via uma oportunidade e a agarrava. Desejou-a e a conseguiu. Jatos de água a atingiram subitamente, sem que conseguisse pará-los.

Mas ela havia mudado por dentro onde realmente importava, aceitou Isabella. Havia se tornado uma mulher em um único dia. Dia em que se despira de seus tolos sonhos de amor e romance e encarara a fria realidade — não precisava de amor ou romance para provar dos prazeres da carne. Bastava o desejo.

Emmett era assim. Também sua irmã, Rosalie. Viam, desejavam, pegavam. Agora podia dizer que se juntara ao grupo dos conquistadores, porque gostaria de se convencer de que fora chantageada e forçada a deitar-se na cama de Edward, mas isso não era verdade.

Desejara, deixara que Edward percebesse, ele conquistara, agora estava feito. Que fabulosa iniciação na realidade da vida.

Sue caminhava no terraço quando Isabella saiu do banheiro no robe de banho. Intimidada, teve vontade de voltar ao banheiro e esconder-se ali até que a governanta desaparecesse, mas já era tarde. Sue a havia visto.

— Kalemera, thespinis — saudou a governanta com um sorriso. — É um lindo dia para um café da manhã ao ar livre, não?

— Perfeito. Obrigada, Sue.

Quando Sue se retirou, dirigiu-se para o exterior da parede de vidro, sentindo a luz da manhã e o cheiro convidativo de café quente e torradas. Estava com fome. De repente sua mente e seus pés estancaram. Por alguma razão, não esperava encontrar Edward sentado à mesa do café da manhã. Mas ele estava ali, lendo o jornal, com uma xícara de café rondando a boca.

— Kalemera — murmurou suavemente e se levantou.

— Bom dia — retornou Isabella.

Um meio-sorriso fixou-se nos cantos da boca de Edward.

— Você dormiu bem, acredito.

— Sim, obrigada.

Tirando os olhos dele, andou na direção da mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira oposta à sua, esperando que ele retornasse ao seu assento, mas não.

— Sue não sabia o que você queria no café da manhã, então fez uma seleção. Diga o que quer e pego para você.

— Obrigada, só torrada está bem.

— Suco?

Depois de uma pequena hesitação, ela inclinou a cabeça:

— Por favor.

Edward foi à outra mesa atrás da jarra. Em seguida, uma de suas mãos surgia à frente de Isabella com o copo de suco.

— Obrigada.

— O prazer é meu — falou, afastando-se para retornar ao assento e deixando Isabella respirar um ar que ela mesma não percebera estar prendendo.

Isabella estava prestes a se servir de uma torrada quando viu o celular dela na mesa e seus dedos pararam no meio do caminho.

— Sue o encontrou no bolso do meu paletó. Havia esquecido que estava comigo.

Edward podia passar a impressão de estar atento ao jornal, mas não estava.

Esforçando-se para evitar que um outro "obrigada" polido escapasse de sua boca, Isabella apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça; depois pegou o telefone. Estava cheio de mensagens de texto e de voz de Emmett ou Rosalie. Ciente de que Edward a estava olhando e do silêncio que se aprofundava entre eles, começou a apagar cada uma das mensagens, tendo uma espécie de prazer frio ao vê-las desaparecerem da tela. Quando a última sumiu, fechou a tampa do telefone e o recolocou na mesa antes de pegar o pedaço de torrada.

— Preciso comprar algumas roupas — disse calmamente.

Edward nada falou, embora Isabella percebesse seu desejo de dizer algo sobre a forma como havia limpado a caixa de entrada do telefone. Ele lera as mensagens? Esperava encontrar uma enxurrada de instruções de Emmett indicando a ela como fugir daqui e esconder-se em algum canto até que as seis semanas passassem e eles pudessem pegar o dinheiro roubado?

Edward tirou uma carteira de couro do bolso.

— Vou abrir uma conta para você no meu banco, mas por agora...

Um chumaço de cédulas pousou sobre a mesa, perto do celular. Encolhendo-se por dentro, Isabella apenas olhou para o dinheiro.

— Compre tudo o que quiser — disse Edward casualmente. — Rasmus vai levá-la a Atenas...

— Não preciso de um motorista — sussurrou tensa. — Posso encontrar o caminho das lojas eu mesma.

— Rasmus não estará lá apenas para bancar o chofer. Ele vai acompanhá-la a qualquer parte enquanto estiver aqui.

— Com que propósito? Para me vigiar caso resolva fugir de você? Bem, não vou fugir. Não quero ser jogada na cadeia, caso seja pega.

— Nesse caso, pense em Rasmus como uma proteção — sugeriu.

— De que preciso porque...?

— Porque é um mal necessário em nossos dias?

— Para você, talvez.

— Você é parte íntima minha agora, o que significa ter de lidar com o lado bom e o lado ruim disso.

E qual era o lado bom de ser a mulher dele?

— As pessoas vão saber que estou com você se eu andar com segurança.

— Mas elas vão saber... a partir da noite de hoje — contou. — Vamos jantar com alguns amigos meus. Então, quando estiver fazendo compras, compre um vestido... algo que combine com black tie. Algo... bonito.

Bonito?

— Não faço o gênero "bonito".

Pegou o pote de marmelada e passou deliberadamente na torrada.

— Algo... colorido, então, para, complementar sua estampa.

— Não vou me vestir como uma indecente só para ajudá-lo a dar uma lição em sua ex-mulher.

— Por que não? Não acha que tem condições de competir?

A provocação atingiu Isabella inesperadamente e ela sentiu o ar preso na garganta.

— Eu acho, Isabella, que você se intimida muito facilmente por tiranas vaidosas como sua irmã e minha ex-mulher. Cresça, ágape mou. Endureça: Você está comigo agora e eu tenho fama de ser muito exigente ao escolher minhas mulheres.

Rodeou a mesa e veio até ela para capturar sua boca pegajosa de marmelada.

— Hummm, bom. Acho que devemos experimentar isso de novo... — disse, lambuzando os lábios dela com o doce. Isabella lambeu os lábios vagarosamente, deixando-o extasiado. Então, subitamente, Edward saiu da sala.

Isabella o acompanhou com os olhos até não conseguir mais vê-lo. Não era justo que ele pudesse afetá-la daquela maneira — Não era!

Seu celular começou a tocar quando estava sentada no isolamento luxuoso de uma das limusines de Edward. Abrindo a bolsa — que Sue também havia encontrado para ela esta manhã em uma mesa do terraço — Isabella sacou o telefone e olhou para a tela, esperando que fosse Rosalie ou Emmett, mas não.

— Como você conseguiu o meu número? — perguntou.

— Eu roubei — confessou Edward. — Escute, surgiu uma reunião de última hora, então não terei tempo de ir para casa me trocar antes de sairmos. Consegui uma amiga minha para ajudá-la com as roupas. Seu nome é Alice. Rasmus está levando você para o salão dela agora. Não seja dura, ágape mou. Confie nela, porque tem mais noção de moda do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça.

Isabella arfou, magoada.

— Você é muito ofensivo — disse. — Precisa sempre pensar com a boca?

— Minhas desculpas. Não pretendia criticá-la com o que falei.

— Bem, mas criticou.

Isabella fechou o telefone e o enfiou de volta na bolsa. Tocou de novo quase imediatamente, mas ela o ignorou.

— Oh, meu Deus! — engasgou Alice ao vê-la. — Quando Edward me disse que você era diferente, não pensei que queria dizer fabulosamente diferente!

Em seu pobre terno creme, fitando a mulher de cabelos negros e brilhantes, alta, magra, que parecia modelo e era uns 15 centímetros mais alta que ela, Isabella teve de se perguntar se Edward havia instruído Alice a dizer aquilo.

— Ele está desesperado, com medo de que eu apareça vestida em um saco, então me mandou ver você — falou firme.

— Está brincando? — Alice caiu na gargalhada. — Edward está mais preocupado com o conforto dele! Instruiu-me a arranjar algo modesto. Discretamente elegante e refinado. Não quer que outros homens disputem para ver qual deles consegue seu melhor ângulo! Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto quanto o fiz ao ouvir um Edward Cullen ciumento e possessivo com relação a todos os homens do mundo me dizendo como queria que eu o protegesse!

Isabella ruborizou ao pensar naquela intervenção. Estaria Edward propondo mais um desafio ou Alice simplesmente dizia a verdade?

Seja como for, a arrogância de suas ordens acendeu a desconfiança nos olhos azuis de Isabella.

Muitas horas depois, Rasmus parou o carro perto de um fabuloso iate privado, amarrado ao muro do porto. Isabella não podia acreditar, porque a última coisa que esperava era que fosse jantar em um restaurante instalado em um barco de luxo.

— É do patrão — informou Rasmus desligando o carro. — O iate pertencia ao pai dele. Quando resolveu vendê-lo, o patrão foi contra. Seu pai deixou que ficasse com ele, desde que o transformasse em um negócio lucrativo. Agora é um dos restaurantes mais exclusivos de Atenas.

O iate possuía uma imponência de Velho Mundo que revelava um lado sentimental de Edward que ela não teria identificado em mil anos. Ou revelava seu gênio para fazer dinheiro, sugeriu o lado cínico de Isabella a caminho do passadiço.

Sabia que estava sexy porque Alice havia dito e, como aprendera durante aquele longo dia sob sua supervisão, Alice não fazia elogios vazios.

— Edward vai me matar se você usar isso — dissera. E, de fato, Isabella viu que Edward não estava contente. Quando passou o dedo pelo nariz com a testa franzida, ela quis soltar uma gargalhada de triunfo.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura.

— Afaste-se de mim um centímetro esta noite e será lançada na água.

— Foi você que me disse para parar de agir como uma tímida.

Dando um passo para trás, levou algum tempo a analisá-la.

— Pelo menos a cor do vestido está correta.

— Você acha totalmente impossível dizer algo gentil para mim?

— Venha — suspirou. — Vamos descobrir se conseguimos passar uma noite inteira juntos sem embarcar em mais uma briga.

Andando ao lado dele com uma das mãos de Edward tomando-a pela cintura, Isabella desejava saber se era irritação ou triunfo o que fazia seu sangue fervilhar. Quando entraram no salão principal, ela enfrentava uma série de conflitos internos e achou-se imediatamente no centro das atenções de cerca de vinte olhares curiosos.

O jantar foi servido em outro salão, presidido por um dos chefs mais famosos de Atenas, informou-a um amigo de Edward que estava sentado a sua frente.

— Edward gosta apenas do que há de melhor, seja no que for — falou Eleazar Angelis, sorrindo para o homem em questão, que ocupava um lugar ao lado de Isabella.

Eleazar Angelis tinha mais ou menos a idade de Edward e a mesma aura de riqueza — como todas aquelas pessoas.

A bela criatura sentada a seu lado era Carmen, sua mulher, uma autêntica grega. Mulheres gregas não falavam com as amantes de outros homens — ao menos não naquele círculo de pessoas — Isabella havia descoberto àquela noite. E agora, ao observar Eleazar Angelis lançando-lhe um olhar preguiçoso, com as pálpebras baixas de um jeito que só se fosse cega para não compreender o que significavam, ela sabia por quê.

Ficando ligeiramente tensa, bateu os olhos em Carmen, que tentava esconder a raiva por aquele interesse descarado do marido — não sem antes lançar um crítico olhar de desprezo para Isabella.

Depois desviou os olhos para Edward.

— Edward Anthony... — Isabella se espantou porque nunca havia escutado ninguém chamar Edward assim. — Tanya esperava que você fosse ao Boschetto noite passada. Ficou realmente muito chateada quando não apareceu.

— Tanya já me comunicou sua contrariedade — retornou suavemente Edward. — Eleazar, faça a gentileza de tirar os olhos dos seios de minha futura mulher...

A frase silenciou um salão cheio de vozes barulhentas como um pedido de silêncio durante um show. O sofisticado Eleazar ficou vermelho dos pés à cabeça. Sua mulher bateu os lábios e se virou para Isabella como todos os presentes. Esta foi à única a virar os olhos para Edward enquanto ele, calmo e implacável, fitava a taça de vinho com o tipo de sorriso que transformava a pele de Isabella em gelo.

— Parabéns — murmurou alguém, iniciando uma onda de manifestações semelhantes. Isabella continuava a olhar para Edward, até que ele ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão firme, desafiando-a a negar o que havia dito.

O desmentido estava na ponta da língua dela. Logo ali naquela ponta formigante estava o discurso capaz de acabar com aquilo tudo e anunciar a todos exatamente quem ela era!

Com uma calma e uma segurança que contradiziam a velocidade e a força empregadas no gesto, a mão de Edward segurou a de Isabella e a apertou.

— Não — avisou ele suavemente. Ele voltava a ler sua mente — voltava a jogar duro! Isabella se virou para olhar para Marina, a luz da fúria era como uma névoa azul através da qual mal podia enxergar.

— Antiquado, o relacionamento dos outros, você não acha? — comentou ela com um sorriso irônico e uma frieza ainda maior que a empregada há pouco por Edward. — Só posso desejar que meu casamento com Edward chegue a um final menos melancólico que o do seu primeiro e que eu aceite isso com mais... graça.

Depois disso, levantou-se tremendo por dentro, mas certa de que se fizera entender. Já sabia sobre Tanya. Sabia que a ex-mulher ainda perseguia o marido perdido. E também sabia que Edward acabara de dizer o que dissera porque o marido de Carmen esteve olhando para Isabella e que Eleazar fez isso porque as amantes de outros homens eram comumente assediadas por aqui — o que isso dizia sobre o lugar de Carmen na vida de seu marido?

Edward também se levantou, sua mão ainda esmagando os dedos dela, o que a mantinha colada a seu lado.

— Deem-nos licença — disse secamente para sua audiência cativa. — Parece que Isabella e eu precisamos encontrar alguma privacidade para discutir o desejo dela de se divorciar antes mesmo do começo do casamento.

Depois disso, virou-se e rebocou-a atrás de si como uma criança travessa.

— Você planejou fazer aquele anúncio o tempo todo, não foi? — acusou Isabella assim que Rasmus fechou a porta do carro. — Foi o motivo por que me trouxe para a companhia deles, a razão por que me mandou a Alice, querendo certificar-se de que estaria adequadamente vestida para o papel!

— Você escolheu seu próprio figurino, Isabella. Lembro que avisei Alice de que queria algo sobriamente elegante.

— Antes ou depois de me propor ser mais ousada?

— Mudei de idéia quanto a isso.

— Por quê?

Edward soltou um suspiro irritado.

— Porque me sinto mais seguro quando você banca a certinha.

O fato de ter admitido isso foi suficiente para estancar o ar na garganta de Isabella.

— Por que isso a surpreende? — perguntou ao flagrar-lhe a expressão do rosto. — Seu ar reservado e sério foi à primeira coisa que me atraiu em você. Conhecendo-a um pouco melhor, entendo agora que prefiro que permaneça misteriosa para todos, menos para mim.

— Isso é de tal arrogância que não consigo acreditar que o tenha dito!

— Carmen a destratou porque acreditava que você era apenas minha amante. Agora que sabe de minhas intenções, não fará mais isso.

— Seja como for, não vou me casar com você.

— Então você ainda só me oferece o sexo.

— Sim!

— Ótimo, porque você está tão bonita que não vejo a hora de tirar o seu vestido.

Declaradas suas intenções, Edward deixou Isabella lamentando seu próprio erro estratégico quando estavam às portas de casa. Os pesados portões se abriram. O carro parou ao pé dos degraus da entrada.

No momento em que alcançaram à privacidade do andar superior, Edward cansou de esperar e se aproximou dela — mas Isabella recuou.

— Explique por que disse a todos que vamos nos casar — insistiu.

— Porque um anúncio formal de nossa intenção vai aparecer em todos os jornais relevantes amanhã, então não via motivo para ficar em silêncio — respondeu e observou-lhe a deliciosa boca se abrir.

— Mas você não pode ter feito isso sem meu consentimento!

— Bem, eu fiz.

Foi só quando olhou para as mãos de Edward avançando sobre o botão superior de sua camisa que Isabella percebeu estarem no quarto, e a necessidade de continuar brigando murchou. Olhou para a cama limpa, arrumada e pronta para que bailassem sobre os lençóis. Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela voltou a encarar Edward, que estava desabotoando calmamente a camisa enquanto observava as expressões reveladoras do rosto dela.

— Você me trouxe aqui deliberadamente.

— Sou um tático espontâneo, ágape mou. Você já devia saber disso.

Também era o homem mais encantador e sensual ao despir-se. Isabella perdeu o raciocínio quando seus olhos se fixaram na faixa de pele bronzeada e peluda à frente dela.

— Quer me tocar?

A rouca interrogação em sua voz fez tremer os lábios de Isabella. Não poderia negar nem mesmo com um balançar de cabeça.

— Então venha aqui e me toque.

Era um convite em tom brando — uma imperativa ordem masculina. Edward a puxou para si como se Isabella estivesse atada a ele por fios. Nem mesmo se odiou por ter cedido tão facilmente, apenas queria — com uma necessidade que bloqueava a mente, entorpecia os sentidos e a arrastava.

Edward tirou-lhe o vestido.

— Não devia deixar você fazer isso comigo — gemeu Isabella como se tivesse líquido fervente correndo nas veias.

— Você pensa que não sinto tanto quanto você?

Tomando uma das mãos dela, colocou-a sobre o peito para que sentisse a batida do seu coração. O resto da noite foi de longas — longas horas de amor calmo.

Então veio a manhã — mas naquela manhã Edward a puxou para fora da cama sem cerimônia alguma lhe vestiu o robe de banho antes de trazê-la ao terraço.

— O que você pensa que esta fazendo? — perguntou Isabella, bêbada de sono.

Ele não respondeu. Não havia sinal do homem maravilhosamente quente e sensual que a amara até a loucura na noite anterior, apenas um macho frio, duro, irritado, que a fez se sentar em uma cadeira, depois espetou um dedo no jornal que abrira na mesa diante dela.

— Leia — disse.

Leia, Isabella repetiu silenciosamente, ainda tentando pôr o cérebro lento para funcionar. Ele a acordara. Nem ao menos a deixara usar o banheiro. Isabella mal conseguia fixar as imagens, quanto mais ler!

Mas não teve escolha, porque a manchete trazia letras gigantescas e em negrito que a apunhalaram com cada uma de suas palavras destrutivas.

* * *

_Gostaram? No proximo capitulo vamos descobrir tudinho... O Edward é macaco velho, e acreditem ele já sabia o que ia acontecer quando deu o jornal para Bella ler... Ele vai aprontar... Até Sabado Amores... sexta não vai dar para mim postar tenho um dia cheio... _

_Então até Sabado... Bom fim de semana a todas... Fiquem com Deus amores... Robsteijoooosss_

_(Obs: **Ana B**, Oi querida como está o seu bebê? Lindo nome Vinicius, é um nome poderoso *-*, adorei... Ele já está melhor? Beijooosss Querida... Vou rezar por ele e por você!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... tudo bem com vocês?... Resolvi fazer 3 em 1, então estou postando o ultimo capitulo dessa historia... Esse final é surpreendente... Leia sem moderação... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Adúltera troca pobre por rico!

Gritava a manchete para ela.

Em um intrigante triângulo amoroso, Isabella Swan — irmã de Rosalie Swan, a nova cantora-sensação de que todos estão falando — abandonou o homem com quem deveria casar-se dentro de seis semanas para fugir com o meio-irmão dele, o bilionário grego Edward Cullen, em um escândalo com componentes de luta de classes que deixa o menos favorecido playboy italiano Emmett Giannetti a ver navios.

Rosalie Swan alega que não esperava por isso.

— Não tinha idéia de que Isabella estava traindo Emmett Giannetti com Edward Cullen. Estou em estado de choque como todo mundo — insistiu hoje, ao se reunir com a nova equipe de agenciamento que está prestes a fazer sua carreira deslanchar com um novo single, o qual, prevê-se, será um grande sucesso de vendas quando lançado.

Emmett Giannetti não foi encontrado para comentar o assunto. Diz-se que sua mãe está bastante chateada. O departamento de relações públicas da Cullen nega que haja qualquer tipo de relação entre o empregador e a noiva de seu meio-irmão. Porém, a fotografia abaixo diz tudo...

Havia mais — muito mais —, mas os olhos de Isabella prenderam-se à fotografia, que a exibia em um abraço caloroso com Edward bem ali na varanda da casa dele. Deixava-se envolver por ele como uma felina faminta por sexo. Não se podia esperar que as pessoas vissem aquilo como um abraço inocente.

— A beleza do zoom de câmeras poderosas — zombou Edward, relaxado em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Com o rosto empalidecendo de horror e consternação, Isabella perguntou:

— Mas como descobriram que eu estava aqui com você?

— Sua irmã. Este é um ótimo exemplo de controle de danos. A nova equipe de agenciamento de Rosalie está claramente em cima da jogada. Deve ter ido direto a eles e eles resolveram publicar seu lado da história primeiro. Felizmente para ela, consegui calar Emmett antes que Rosalie o fizesse, ou sua querida irmã correria o risco de ficar conhecida como a manipuladora que é.

— Há alguma coisa que você possa fazer para...

— Muitas. Poderia estrangular sua irmã, mas acho que é tarde demais para isso. Ou poderia mandar você embora, sentindo o prazer de ter roubado a mulher de Emmett por duas noites. Ser visto como rude é bom para os negócios.

— Ou eu poderia agir por impulso e representar a verdadeira vadia, deixando que se soubesse que possuí os dois irmãos e nenhum valeu a pena.

Miss Frieza e Afetação não é tão fria nem afetada. Faria fortuna vendendo a história.

Do outro lado da mesa, os olhos de Edward escureceram perigosamente. Isabella não se preocupou:

— Isto não poderia ter acabado bem. Você me venceu com uma porção de garantias, mas só precisou de meio minuto em sua casa de Londres para me dizer que me desejava. Que tipo de homem faz isso com uma mulher que acabara de presenciar o que eu presenciei?

— Que tipo de mulher se apaixona por um inútil como Emmett?

— Imagino que você vai me lembrar em seguida que Emmett nem mesmo me queria.

— Para que você me acuse de aceitar as sobras dele?

— É assim que você me vê?

— Não. Não a vejo assim.

— Então por que fala desse jeito? Você acha que tenho orgulho da maneira como fui para a cama com você? Não acha que me culpo por isso?

— Então por que fez isso?

— Porque você me queria e eu queria ser desejada. A pessoa paga pelo que compra — ironizou, com lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Então, obrigada, Edward, pela gentileza de me ensinar que sou uma mulher sexualmente normal.

— O prazer foi meu. Mas trazendo a questão para o ponto principal... só resta uma alternativa para salvar nossa reputação.

— Q-qual?

Ele gargalhou, sardônico.

— Um casamento — afirmou, apanhando um segundo jornal e colocando-o sobre o outro. Em vez de tablóide, esse era um respeitado jornal inglês, também aberto na página desejada e que trazia o anúncio de um futuro casamento entre eles. — É bom saber que meus instintos estavam certos quando coloquei o anúncio nos jornais.

— Isso não vai impedir que me vejam como uma caça-tesouros.

— Todos gostam de paixão e romance, ágape mou, contanto que casemos e nos façamos respeitar. Claro, você vai ter de concordar com uma cláusula do contrato pré-nupcial que assinará.

— Você sabia desta matéria na noite passada, quando jantávamos com seus amigos?

— Ouvira falar.

— Um casamento entre nós dois nunca funcionaria.

— Por acaso disse que esperava que funcionasse?

Uma imagem de Tanya surgiu diante de seus olhos. Isabella começava a entender por que a outra mulher — esposa — deste homem havia enlouquecido. Ele simplesmente não sabia quando parar de ofender!

— O casamento com Emmett está começando a me parecer cada vez mais atraente. Ao menos ele possuía algum charme para contrabalançar o lado ruim do temperamento.

— Você acha?

Foi só então que Isabella captou chispas esverdeadas e brilhantes queimando nos olhos dele e lembrou tarde demais do seu significado. A última vez que vira isso, ela o havia acusado de ter ciúmes de Emmett e a reação de Edward foi...

— Estava apenas brincando — gritou, quando as mãos dele abarcaram sua cintura e a levantaram da cadeira. Achou-se colada a Edward por braços que ameaçavam impedi-la de respirar. — Estava apenas b-brincando, Edward.

— Diga o nome dele de novo se tem coragem.

Isabella teve a sensibilidade de guardar a língua atrás dos dentes e sabia que deveria estar se sentindo alarmada e intimidada, mas não se sentiu. Quando deu por si, estava atirada na cama. Ficou ali simplesmente e deixou que ele abrisse os dois robes e viesse para cima dela.

Fogo queimando fogo, suas peles fundidas no momento em que a boca de Edward possuiu a dela. E como alguém que não tivesse opções, entregou-se ao beijo com a excitação se avolumando dentro dela, faminta por ele, sedenta por ele, abarcando-lhe a cintura com as pernas, convidando suas investidas.

Ele a penetrou e ela amou isso. Edward mantinha os olhos de Isabella cativos dos seus e se movia dentro dela impulsionado pelos golpes dos quadris. Ela amou isso também. Tanto que ergueu a cabeça para capturar a boca dele com beijos curtos, leves e encorajadores que arrancaram um gemido da garganta de Edward e fez com que seus dedos se espalhassem pelo cabelo de Isabella.

Nada na diminuta experiência dela poderia ter-lhe avisado que aquele clímax a levaria a um estado de tremedeira tão profundo. Ou que o homem que o provocava teria convulsões em seus braços.

Quando tudo acabou, Edward se deixou cair pesadamente sobre ela, rosto enterrado na cavidade úmida e quente do seu pescoço. O coração de Isabella palpitava, mal conseguia respirar. O que acabara de acontecer fora tão físico e febril que se deixou ficar atirada na cama, fulminada pela experiência. Cada centímetro de seu corpo ainda tremia, sentia os mesmos tremores acometerem Edward.

Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, a densa e enérgica escuridão de seus olhos a perturbou ainda mais.

— Fui bruto com você — murmurou Edward, hesitante.

— Não — disse Isabella, erguendo a mão para pousá-la sobre a boca dele, sussurrando: — Não diga isso, eu adorei.

E um impulso irrefreável a levou em seguida a substituir a mão pela boca trêmula e quente.

Um beijo levou a outro. Seus robes desapareceram. O novo escalar dos sentidos foi lento e profundo, sufocante e intenso. Edward a beijou por todo o corpo, desconsiderando completamente o fato de que ainda pudesse restar nela alguma timidez. Isabella beijou e mordeu sua pele, e empurrou as mãos contra as suas, absorvendo cada arrepio de prazer que ele dava, sussurrando seu nome a todo momento.

O depois transcorreu como em sonho. Eles saíram da cama para o banheiro com uma silenciosa sensação de companheirismo. Com a voz profunda e rouca de quem ainda estava sob a influência do que haviam criado, Edward mostrou a ela como funcionavam os botões do boxe, depois lhe entregou um sabonete e a encorajou a banhá-lo, permanecendo de ombros colados aos azulejos, olhos fechados, rosto ossudo despido da arrogância habitual.

Muito tempo depois, Edward se vestiu e saiu para o trabalho e ela — bem, Isabella arrastou-se sobre os lençóis amarrotados, aconchegou-se no lado dele da cama e sussurrou em seu travesseiro:

— Eu o amo.

Assim, surpreendentemente simples. Adormeceu perguntando-se como pôde ter deixado aquilo acontecer — e que diabos faria a esse respeito...

À noite Edward a levou para jantar fora. Isabella escolheu um vestido que dançava sobre suas curvas em vez de salientá-las. Ele pôs o dedo sobre a saliência do nariz. Isabella sabia que algo lhe desagradava — provavelmente o vestido. Mas Edward não disse nada. Tampouco se referiu à forma como prendera o cabelo, deixando pescoço e ombros nus. Ele usava roupa casual: terno de linho cinza e uma camiseta preta. Tomaram vinho branco à luz de velas.

Conhecidos vieram falar com ele. Isabella mal escutou. Mal ouviu os parabéns que recebiam ou notava os olhares curiosos. Quando a atenção dele era exigida por alguém, sua mão procurava a dela.

Para Edward, era embriagador saber que aquela criatura bela e provocante só se revelava a ele. Com os outros as respostas dela eram reservadas como as da velha Isabella. Emmett não tinha idéia do que havia perdido. Emmett. Ela preferiria estar sentada aqui com Emmett?

Levantou-se de repente e a ajudou a se levantar.

— Vamos embora — disse.

Precisava estar a sós com ela — na sua cama.

— Que foi? — perguntou Isabella quando já estavam dentro do carro, que era guiado por Rasmus.

Edward não olhou para ela.

— Você vai se casar comigo, queira ou não — anunciou calmamente.

O silêncio explodiu ao redor deles, aumentando a tensão de Edward, que esperava pela eterna recusa de Isabella.

— Escutou o que eu disse?

Exibindo lábios vulneráveis e exuberantes que faziam Edward querer saltar sobre ela, Isabella acenou com a cabeça.

— Então me responda — instruiu, impaciente.

— Não sabia que era uma pergunta — respondeu Isabella, seca. — Parecia mais uma declaração de intenções.

No dia anterior fizera aquele anúncio chocante aos amigos, seguido naquela manhã pela versão impressa, que atirara sobre ela como uma provocação antes de lhe informar que não esperava que o casamento deles durasse. Depois a seduziu e fez amor com ela. Agora o homem franco e direto com um ultimato de casamento estava de volta.

— Olhe para mim, Isabella — ordenou Edward.

Não queria fitá-lo, mas virou a cabeça mesmo assim. Foi como mergulhar em seus próprios sentimentos. Tudo o que dizia respeito a ele se tornara tão importante para ela em tão curto espaço de tempo que Isabella se sentia entregue, perdidamente entregue, como nunca antes.

— Case comigo — repetiu, tranqüilo.

— Para salvar sua reputação?

— Não. Porque é o que quero que você faça.

Foi o último prego no caixão de sua resistência — não apenas por conta das palavras, mas pela densa seriedade com que as pronunciou.

— Tudo bem... sim — respondeu.

Tinha que ter paciência, pois "Tudo bem... sim" era o máximo que arrancaria dela, compreendeu Edward, sentindo-se frustrado. Mas a puniu mais tarde por isso, quando deitaram na cama.

Possuiu o corpo e a mente dela, e Isabella permitiu. Teve de fazê-lo porque, uma vez rendida na guerra do casamento, não lhe restara forças para enfrentá-lo em campo algum.

E se aquilo era amor verdadeiro, o amor verdadeiro a fazia sofrer, porque sabia que apesar de mexer profundamente com os sentimentos de Edward, o interesse dele não ia além do sexo frenético.

Seja como for, raramente a deixou sair de perto dele nas semanas que antecederam o casamento. Levava-a consigo para onde fosse — mesmo a reuniões de trabalho. As pessoas se acostumaram tão rapidamente a vê-los como um casal que não houve surpresa quando viraram alvo da imprensa ateniense.

— Você se importa? — perguntou Edward quando um jornal em particular arrasou com ela.

— Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso, porque não trataram você melhor do que a mim.

— Como posso me importar? Você largou Emmett e está aqui comigo, e sou definitivamente mais rico que ele.

Emmett não se pronunciou. Isabella não encontrou fotografias dele nos jornais, ninguém conseguira uma declaração sua. Parecia ter sumido da face da Terra.

Exatamente duas semanas depois de haver subido a bordo do jato particular da Cullen com Edward, Isabella se casou com ele em uma calma cerimônia civil, realizada em local secreto e cuidadosamente vigiado. Ela usou branco por insistência dele: um vestido de tule sem alça, de seda francesa, e um corpete com laço que Alice conseguiu para ela.

A notícia do casamento apareceu nos jornais do dia seguinte. Àquela altura já estavam em Nova York. Chamavam-na de lua de mel, mas na verdade haviam aproveitado o começo de uma excursão de negócios para viajarem ao redor do mundo. Durante o dia, Edward bancava o empresário, à noite o sofisticado, socializando com parceiros de negócio, e Isabella aprendeu a comportar-se ao seu lado. Quando na privacidade do quarto, em qualquer país que estivessem, fazia a amante de um homem apaixonado com um desejo insaciável por ela.

De Nova York a Hong Kong, Tóquio e depois Sidney. Quando voltaram à Grécia, outras duas semanas haviam se passado e Isabella era uma pessoa tão diferente que mal conseguia lembrar-se de como fora antes.

Porém, mais que isso, permitiu-se esquecer as verdadeiras razões por que haviam embarcado naquele casamento.

Recebeu o primeiro lembrete desconcertante quando passavam em frente a uma banca de jornal ainda no aeroporto. Viu o nome e o rosto de Rosalie estampados em todas as revistas. Seu primeiro hit alcançara o número um nas paradas de sucesso inglesas.

— Realizou o maior desejo dela, ao que parece.

— Sim — respondeu Isabella, observando como Rosalie parecia diferente, uma bela e jovem loura de olhos pretos, sem sinal de amargura ou petulância.

Rosalie desenvolvera uma nova persona — exatamente como Isabella fizera, comparou. Se era maquiagem apenas, não cabia a ela dizer, pois Rosalie pertencia ao passado.

Outro lembrete duro veio dos cartões de felicitação que encontraram na volta para casa. Um, em particular, destacou-se dos demais, porque se endereçava apenas a Isabella e ela reconheceu a letra do remetente. Era de seus pais e continha uma breve nota escrita pela sua mãe. "Desejamos toda a felicidade no seu casamento." Nada de palavras carinhosas, nenhum sinal de que escrevia a uma filha.

— Talvez não saibam como dizer que a trataram mal.

— E talvez estejam apenas aliviados por encerrarem assim nossa relação, um erro de vinte e quatro anos. Como será que conseguiram este endereço?

— Jane. Vêm mantendo contato com ela.

— Você sabia e não me contou?

— E o que havia para contar? Jane precisava certificar-se de que seu filho não seria ridicularizado na imprensa por uma arrojada Rosalie. Seus pais precisavam se certificar de que Rosalie não seria ridicularizada por um amargurado Emmett, disposto a se vingar.

— Você quer dizer que Rosalie o enganou!

— Não importa quem enganou quem, agape mou, o fato é que aconteceu.

Outra semana se passou e Edward ocupava todo o seu tempo agora com o trabalho. Certas noites nem mesmo voltava para casa. Isabella não se chateou. Tinha mais em que pensar. Edward pagava pelo luxo dela, mas o restante era ela mesma quem bancava, e suas economias haviam acabado. Precisava de um emprego.

Qualquer um serviria, não era exigente. Logo descobriu, no entanto, que sem falar grego não conseguiria um emprego formal. Então procurou empresas de turismo, esperançosa de que alguém estivesse disposto a empregar uma inglesa com razoável inteligência e voz agradável.

Edward descobriu o que Isabella vinha fazendo. Tiveram a primeira grande briga em semanas. A partir daquele momento, iniciou-se um longo e brusco mergulho na realidade. Viveram os dias seguintes em um estado de combate sem armas, em que Edward se fazia ausente — estando ocupado — e Isabella procurava emprego, percorrendo lojas para turistas de Plaka sob o calor sufocante de julho, seguida de perto por um guarda-costas que Edward orientara a não perdê-la de vista.

Graças ao azar, provavelmente o maior do mundo, certo dia literalmente esbarrou na ex-mulher de Edward, Tanya, que saía de uma loja — Isabella não conseguira emprego ainda, estava cansada, com calor e irritada com a situação. Talvez o encontro tenha sido planejado. Como poderia saber?

— Preciso falar com você — disse Tanya.

— Acho que não vai ser possível. — Isabella tentou retomar o passo, mas Tanya cravou-lhe as unhas na pele.

— Edward é meu! — falou, ríspida. — Você acha que o prendeu, mas não é verdade. Você acha que seu visual ruivo é um antídoto perfeito para mim, mas Edward me pertenceu e me pertencerá sempre.

— Não que alguém tenha percebido. Como você disse, uso este anel agora. Durmo na cama dele. E não vou para a cama com os amigos dele.

Nem Isabella podia acreditar no que dissera. Tanya respondeu com uma gargalhada que casava com seu olhar histérico.

— Bobinha — falou. — Onde você pensa que ele passa as noites quando não está com você?

— Isso é mentira — suspirou Isabella, sem se deixar levar pela sugestão e lançando um olhar de pena para Tanya. — Você precisa de ajuda, Tanya. Urgentemente.

Então se afastou, apressada, acompanhada de perto pelo guarda-costas.

Edward a esperava quando voltou para casa. Extremamente sombrio, não disse uma única palavra, apenas pegou seu braço e inspecionou os crescentes cravados em sua pele.

— Como descobriu?

— Faz diferença?

— Não. — Isabella suspirou, lembrando do guarda-costas. — Agora que você viu que não estou sangrando até a morte, pode voltar ao trabalho.

Ele soltou um suspiro também. Tivera uma péssima semana.

— Quer iniciar outra briga?

— Não.

— Quer ir para a cama comigo, então, e passar a tarde me mostrando o quanto não quer que eu viaje a Paris hoje à noite?

— Paris? Mas você acabou de vir de lá ontem!

— E preciso voltar esta noite.

— É para isso que está aqui: fazer a mala?

— Eu estava pensando em... algo diferente. Tenho uma garrafa de champagne no gelo, nenhum copo e uma série de idéias novas sobre como aproveitá-la. Se você estiver interessada, claro...

Isabella não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada.

— Você me choca.

— Você gosta — falou Edward, tomando os pulsos dela. — Por isso cede tão facilmente quando faço assim...

E ela cedeu. Deixou que possuísse sua boca e a levasse para a cama, e deixou que ele passasse a tarde escandalizando-a, porque o desejava e sentia falta de fazer amor com ele, e...

Esconderam-se no quarto a tarde inteira e Isabella percebeu que Edward não queria ir embora quando chegou à hora de partir.

— Você me faria um enorme favor: não ir procurar emprego amanhã?

Seu beicinho de teima era um começo de recusa que ele procurou vencer com beijos.

— Por favor? — acrescentou.

— Dê-me um bom motivo.

— Estarei de volta à hora do almoço com uma surpresa para você.

— Ah! — exclamou Isabella. — Chantagem é mais do seu estilo. É bom que essa surpresa seja interessante.

Edward pôs de pé seus impressionantes l,92 m seus olhos se prendiam aos dela, que estava atirada na cama, cabelo caído sobre o rosto, provocantes olhos azuis e boca avermelhada pelos beijos dele.

— Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que você era uma pudica? — zombou.

Isabella dormiu intermitentemente aquela noite, porque sentia falta de Edward ao seu lado. E acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça que a fez decidir não ir procurar emprego — como ele queria, pensou, sorrindo.

Tomava um café da manhã solitário quando o celular tocou. Certa de que era Edward, atendeu-o sem olhar para a tela do aparelho antes.

Então levou um susto quando a voz de Rosalie atingiu seu tímpano.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Isabella, fria. Ouviu o suspirar de alívio da irmã.

— Não tinha certeza de que você ainda usava este número — explicou Rosalie.

Isabella não disse nada, apenas baixou os olhos para observar os dedos limparem as partículas de gelo do copo de suco de laranja e deixou o silêncio engrossar.

— Tudo bem, então você não quer falar comigo — percebeu Rosalie. — Mas eu preciso falar com você, Isabella, s-sobre nossos pais.

Os dedos de Isabella pararam.

— Por quê? O que há de errado com eles?

— Nada... tudo — suspirou. — Olha... Estou em Atenas. Cheguei esta manhã sem dizer a ninguém que viria para cá e tenho que voltar a Londres esta tarde, antes que dêem pela minha falta. Você pode me encontrar para... falar sobre eles? Acredite, Bella, é importante, ou não estaria aqui.

Isso a fez perceber que Rosalie não desejava aquele contato. Mas se viajara tanto só para falar com ela, fosse lá o que fosse, o assunto devia ser grave.

Seus pais — seus pais... aquela fraqueza chamada amor apertou-lhe o coração.

— Tudo bem — concordou. — Quer vir aqui para...

— Deus me livre, não — cortou Rosalie. — Não tenho o mínimo desejo de me encontrar com Edward, obrigada. Ele me dá medo.

— Ele não está aqui.

— Mesmo assim, prefiro não arriscar. Aluguei uma limusine no aeroporto. Indique um lugar longe de sua casa e peço ao motorista para me levar lá.

Isabella olhou para o relógio, depois deu o nome de um café na praça Koloniki e escutou Rosalie consultar o motorista antes de dizer:

— Tudo bem. Estaremos lá dentro de uma hora.

Não lhe ocorreu perguntar o porquê daquele nós. Não lhe ocorreu perguntar por que a egoísta da irmã viria lá da Inglaterra para conversar sobre os pais quando seria mais fácil usar o telefone. Foi só quando estava esperando sentada à mesa de um café, à sombra de uma árvore folhuda, e viu uma limusine prateada parar à margem da praça e sair um homem de dentro dela em vez de sua irmã que entendeu o quanto havia se deixado enganar.

Isabella se levantou — seu primeiro impulso foi o de simplesmente fugir! Mas a curiosidade a fez permanecer, observando Emmett parar para olhar ao redor com os olhos escondidos atrás de óculos de sol de aro prateado. Examinou toda a praça até localizar o guarda-costas de Isabella, depois deu uma olhadela no relógio antes de prosseguir até ela.

Vestindo um terno de linho claro cortado sob medida e uma camiseta lisa, parecia como sempre um figurino de moda. Seu cabelo preto brilhava como seda ao sol e não houve mulher entre os nove e os noventa que não se virasse para olhá-lo. Mas esse era Emmett, pensou Isabella, observando-o. Ela também se vira presa instantânea de sua surpreendente beleza e da aura especial que carregava consigo a toda parte, de maneira que não adiantava fingir que não percebia aquilo. Só que ao olhar para ele agora, não sentia absolutamente nada. Era como fitar um estranho — um estranho muito bonito, tinha que reconhecer, mas assim mesmo um estranho completo.

Quando Emmett se aproximou da mesa, Isabella se sentou de volta na cadeira e esperou que ele se acomodasse.

— Ainda está me odiando, cara? — perguntou com fala arrastada.

— Rosalie não vai se juntar a nós? — Foi tudo o que Isabella falou como resposta.

— Não. — Recostando-se na cadeira, Emmett olhou para o guarda-costas, que já estava falando ao celular.

— Você tem cerca de cinco minutos para dizer o que tem a dizer.

— Você está diferente. Esse vestido lhe cai bem.

— Obrigada.

— Acho que devo...

— Vá direto ao ponto, já que nenhum de nós quer ver Edward surgir de repente com uma comitiva de três carros.

— Tudo o que quero que faça, Isabella, é pôr sua assinatura nisto, depois vou embora.

Deitou alguns papéis na mesa, depois uma caneta. Isabella baixou os olhos e entendeu instantaneamente o que queria que assinasse.

— Você quer me dizer por que pensa que devo assinar isto?

— Porque o dinheiro não pertence a você. Quero-o agora que está acessível.

Emmett não tinha idéia de que ela sabia de onde vinha o dinheiro, percebeu Isabella. Edward não poderia ter dito a ele, o que a fez pensar no motivo por que não e no que deveria fazer em seguida.

— Você convenceu Rosalie a conseguir este encontro ameaçando contar a verdadeira história do envolvimento de vocês para a imprensa?

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

— Perdi tudo, ela ganhou tudo. Diga-me se isso é justo. Sua irmã conseguiu o contrato e o hit de sucesso. Eu sou motivo de riso por ter perdido a mulher para meu poderoso meio-irmão.

— Nunca fui verdadeiramente sua, Emmett.

— Edward me demitiu e de repente me transformei em persona non grata em qualquer círculo social. Nem minha própria mãe gosta de mim neste momento. E você se senta aqui parecendo um milhão de dólares porque Edward gosta de mulheres a sua altura. Mas espero que esteja feliz, cara, dividindo-o com a ninfomaníaca da ex-mulher dele. Dê uma olhada.

Os cílios de Isabella tremeram quando baixou os olhos para fixar o celular de Emmett.

Edward aparecia ali nitidamente, com a bela Tanya colada a sua frente. Estavam do lado de fora do que parecia ser um hotel.

— Paris. Ontem à noite, para ser exato. Você pode checar dia e hora se quiser. Fiquei duas horas esperando que saísse, mas ele não saiu. Diga-me, cara, o que acha que fizeram durante essas duas horas?

Isabella simplesmente assinou o nome no documento, depois se levantou e foi embora.

Quando Edward chegou à casa, ela estava arrumando a mala. Entrou no quarto como uma bala.

— Que diabos você estava fazendo com Emmett?

Isabella não respondeu.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta!

Foi até ela e pegou seu braço para virá-la para si. Só então viu a mala.

— Se você pensa que vai me deixar por ele, pense de novo.

Isabella apenas sorriu:

— Por que não?

— Você assinou os papéis dando o dinheiro a ele — declarou, grave.

— Sim, assinei, não foi? — disse suavemente Isabella. — Você vai à polícia?

— Você é minha esposa.

— Nosso casamento foi apenas uma forma de chantagem que você usou para dar uma lição na sua querida Tanya, então não acho que conte para nada.

— Isso não é verdade.

— É verdade, sim — insistiu. — O que foi que você me disse antes de sairmos de Londres, Edward? Seis semanas até que eu pudesse acessar o dinheiro, depois eu me iria. Bem, acabaram-se as seis semanas. Acessei o dinheiro e agora vou embora.

— De volta para ele?

— Bem, você, mais do que ninguém, deve conhecer o ditado: "É melhor um diabo conhecido do que um desconhecido."

Ela estava se referindo a Tanya e ele sabia. Os olhos de Edward cintilaram:

— Você sabe de Paris.

— Odeio você, Edward. Você é um diabo, frio, duro e calculista. Apesar de todos os defeitos, Emmett vale dez de você!

— Você acha?

— Eu sei!

— Diga oi para o diabo, então — falou. Quando deu por si, estava sendo jogada sobre a cama e ele a imobilizava unicamente pelo poder de seu olhar raivoso e escurecido de desejo, enquanto despia a própria roupa. Depois veio até ela.

— Não se esqueça de contar isto a Emmett depois — murmurou.

O que aconteceu em seguida a fez experimentar um prazer intenso e angustiado. Mexia-se e gemia, e soluçava, e tremia, e ele simplesmente continuava a fazer o que vinha fazendo, mantendo-a equilibrada no limite entre a histeria e uma necessidade desesperada de libertação.

Toda a atividade de sedução durou uns poucos minutos entontecedores e, no entanto, quando acabou, Isabella sentiu que havia perdido toda a energia, estava tão exausta que não conseguiria andar.

Não era o caso de Edward. Com um resmungo de desprezo, retirou-se de perto dela e saiu da cama. Se o desprezo tinha como alvo Isabella ou ele mesmo não fazia diferença. A forma como abandonou o quarto, apanhando as roupas e deixando-a jogada, fraca e trêmula, encheu-a de desprezo por si mesma.

Isabella ficou ali por muito tempo, tentando lidar com o que havia acontecido — tentando lidar com o fim vertiginoso de seu relacionamento. Odiava-se por haver se entregado tão facilmente. Menosprezava-o por haver encorajado o fato. Quando reuniu forças para se mover, saiu da cama, vestiu-se com a primeira roupa que veio à mão e rearrumou a bolsa apenas com as roupas que trouxera com ela para a Grécia.

Então saiu. Ninguém a impediu de ir embora. Nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de ligar para um táxi antes de se dirigir aos portões. O vigia não disse absolutamente nada, apenas os abriu e permitiu que seguisse para a rua.

Edward se postou à frente da parede de vidro, observando-a. Nem ao menos esperou para ajeitar o cabelo, ele viu, e estava vestindo aquele maldito terninho azul-claro. Afastou-se da janela, amargura e angústia apertando os músculos da garganta. Olhou para o emaranhado de lençóis na cama.

Então viu o envelope de manilha atirado sobre a roupa de cama. Caminhou até ali e, percebendo que havia um "Edward" rabiscado nele, sentiu as pernas vacilarem, ocas de pavor.

Um táxi apanhou Isabella e minutos depois ela se dirigia ao aeroporto sem se permitir olhar uma única vez para trás.

O aeroporto estava lotado. Tentar encontrar lugar em um vôo para a Inglaterra era impossível, descobriu.

— Só resta torcer por um cancelamento, Kyria Cullen — disse o atendente. — Não teremos assentos disponíveis pelos próximos dois dias.

— E para outros aeroportos? M-Manchester, talvez, ou Glasgow. Não me importa o local da aterrissagem, contanto que seja no Reino Unido.

O que havia para ela em Londres, afinal? Perguntava-se, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Isabella pulou de medo como um gato escaldado, imaginando que a mão pertencia a um policial.

Ele não faria isso — não faria! Sua mente lhe gritava.

Então veio a voz:

— Isso não será necessário.

Enquanto Isabella o reconhecia, trêmula, Edward estendeu os braços ao redor de seus ombros, contendo o tremor de seu corpo. Em segundos ele a engolfou com sua altura, sua força, sua determinação e o uso apropriado que fazia da língua nativa ao falar com o atendente. Rasmus surgiu ao lado dela e ofereceu-se para pegar sua mala.

— Não... Não q-quero...

— Não faça confusão, agape mou — murmurou Edward, sereno. — Estamos sob vigilância da imprensa.

Isabella foi subitamente rodeada pelos seguranças. E antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, viu-se levada por eles pelo saguão do aeroporto. Portões se abriam magicamente ante a passagem do grupo. Pensando que a levavam de volta para casa, tomou um susto quando se viu em plena pista de pouso, caminhando na direção do que parecia ser um helicóptero. Sentiu pânico.

Não vou entrar naquilo com você.

Edward a tomou nos braços e a levou até o helicóptero.

— Eu odeio você, eu odeio você!

— Guarde a frase para mais tarde — respondeu

— Mas por que está fazendo isso?

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao destino Tocaram o solo quando o sol transformava tudo em um vermelho morno e dourado.

Em terra firme outra vez, Edward pôde ver Isabella lutando para desafivelar o cinto e — diabos, talvez devesse deixá-la escapar, porque sabia que a mente dela estava irrequieta e não permitira sua aproximação.

Rasmus soltou o cinto para Isabella, pois ela não conseguia fazê-lo. Confusa, fitou os próprios dedos, que pareciam ter-se transformado em trêmula gelatina, perdida já qualquer esperança de autocontrole.

Voltando os olhos para Edward, sussurrou:

— Obrigada.

Ele então lhe lançou o mais estranho olhar de penitência.

Por algum motivo, aquilo quase a matou. Suas lágrimas correram subitamente em um jorro furioso. Virou o rosto, sem querer que Rasmus a visse chorando — sem querer ver o olhar penitente de Edward. Este surgiu próximo ao nariz do helicóptero já como o estranho alto, moreno e rígido que estava acostumada a ver.

Precisava barbear-se, percebeu confusamente. E estava usando as mesmas roupas de antes. Elas estavam vincadas e amassadas. Ele estava vincado e amassado.

O coração de Isabella se contraiu, mas ela se recusou a analisar por quê. E desviou os olhos de Edward também. Ele não tocou nela.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou, e deu um passo estranhamente formal para o lado, convidando-a a sair.

Ir para onde? Isabella se perguntou, ansiosa enquanto seus pés relutantes se adiantavam, odiando Edward como a um veneno por fazer isso com ela.

Contornaram uma alta cerca viva e os olhos de Isabella foram subitamente apresentados a uma extensa mansão de dois andares e paredes brancas tingidas pelo sol. Não havia governanta para recebê-los. Todos pareciam ter simplesmente desaparecido. Edward se adiantou para abrir a porta de entrada, depois guiou o caminho através de um corredor creme e azulado como casca de ovo até uma espécie de sala de estar que só se vê em revistas de luxo.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou Isabella, sem conseguir se segurar, olhando o espaço ao redor. Nem sombra do peso antiquado da casa londrina de Edward. Tampouco era uma moradia ultramoderna e urbana, projetada para agradar aos olhos do homem rico.

Não, este lugar dispunha de um luxo clássico, com obras de arte impressionantes pendendo das paredes e móveis artesanais que devem ter custado uma fortuna.

— Meu retiro insular — respondeu Edward, tirando o paletó do terno e arremessando-o sobre o encosto de uma cadeira.

Retiro insular no sentido de que toda a ilha era dele?

Em outras circunstâncias Isabella desejaria deixar-se impressionar, mas estava decidida a não o fazer mais por qualquer coisa que Edward dissesse ou fizesse de agora em diante.

— Então esta será minha nova prisão de luxo? — perguntou friamente.

— Não.

Ele se deslocou pelo cômodo para preparar uma bebida.

— Quer dizer que posso sair daqui quando bem entender?

— Não.

— Então é uma prisão.

Para absoluta surpresa dela, Edward atirou o copo no chão violentamente, virou-se e veio até ela para colocá-la nos braços e beijá-la — com força.

Nunca a beijara daquele jeito. O beijo parecia ter saído de algum lugar profundo dentro dele. Edward assustou Isabella, assustou-a imensamente.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou. — Não era minha intenção...

— Você me seqüestra no aeroporto e me arrasta como gado para seu helicóptero, e quase me mata de medo. Depois me traz aqui e ousa me beijar desse jeito! Que mais você quer de mim, Edward?

— Nada. Não quero nada mais de você. Só não quero que me abandone.

— O que há com você? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Se for por causa do dinheiro, você apenas...

— Não quero o dinheiro.

— Então você encontrou o envelope? O que você quer, então?

Ele não respondia e as lágrimas de Isabella começaram a jorrar de novo. A qualquer minuto Edward conseguiria fazê-la perder completamente o controle.

— Você é tão arrogante, Edward. Tão cínico em relação a tudo e a todos. Você adora quando pensa ter provado que alguém confirmou cada umas das suas cínicas suspeitas.

— Você está se referindo ao que aconteceu esta tarde?

— Sim. Você veio ao meu quarto esperando encontrar uma esposa adúltera, então me tratou como uma esposa adúltera.

— Pensei que você havia assinado os papéis e dado o dinheiro a Emmett. Isso me... machucou.

— Mas não a ponto de fazê-lo exigir uma explicação pertinente antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, não é?

— O que você assinou para Emmett? — perguntou, curioso.

— Uma permissão de acesso a uma conta bancária zerada. Já havia transferido o dinheiro para minha conta pessoal. Minha intenção era entregar-lhe o envelope com o cheque administrativo ontem, mas nós estávamos... separados.

Primeiro por Tanya, lembrou tristemente, depois por uma tarde de...

Algo tocou o ombro de Isabella, sobressaltando-a.

— O q-que é isso?

— Dê uma olhada.

Permaneceu sem reação, fitando o envelope durante um período de tempo que lhe pareceu ser de décadas antes que conseguisse abri-lo.

— N-Não entendo.

— Rasmus tomou de Emmett. Sabe, Isabella, você é mais honrada que eu. Mesmo quando ele lhe mostrou uma prova de meu encontro com Tanya em Paris, você não se vingou assinando o documento que concedia o dinheiro a ele.

— Assinei sabendo que a conta estava zerada.

— Mas ainda assim assinou Isabella Cullen em vez de Isabella Swan, o que significa que Emmett não poderia tocar na conta, mesmo zerada.

— E do que é que você está me acusando agora?

— De nada.

— Como conseguiu que Emmett entregasse o documento?

— Rasmus... convenceu-o.

— Ah, o bom e velho Rasmus — zombou Isabella, lembrando-se de como seu guarda-costas colara o celular ao ouvido desde o momento em que Emmett aparecera. Era uma pena que Rasmus não estendesse a lealdade a ela, porque talvez se sentisse obrigado a contar da noite que seu patrão passou em Paris. E lembrar aquilo trouxe Isabella de volta à realidade. — Esta prisão tem um quarto para onde possa fugir?

— Meu quarto.

— Esse inferno de novo, não, Edward. Tornei-me muito cara, mesmo para você, a partir de hoje.

— Então diga o seu preço...

— Sair desta ilha rapidamente e mais rapidamente ainda conseguir o divórcio.

— Estou de acordo. Por mais uma noite em minha cama. Vou providenciar para que seja transportada daqui.

— Nem mesmo acredito que você tenha ousado dizer isso — sussurrou.

— Por que não? Sou o pior cínico do mundo, acredito que todos têm seu preço. Se sair daqui e conseguir o divórcio é seu preço, agape mou, então vou pagá-lo de bom grado... pelo meu próprio preço.

— Fique longe de mim!

— Estou loucamente apaixonado por você... como posso ficar longe?

— Como ousa dizer isso? O que você sabe sobre amor, Edward? Você não saberia ao menos identificá-lo!

— E você sabe? Você devia estar apaixonada por Emmett, mas onde está aquele amor agora? Você sabe que eu tenho um ciúme doentio dele. Tenho ciúme desde que a vi com ele pela primeira vez. Mas me recusei a reconhecer o que havia de errado comigo cada vez que a ofendia...

— Com seus sarcasmos repugnantes, que tinham o objetivo de me diminuir?

— Queria que você me desse atenção... Pergunte a você mesma, agape mou, se alguma vez me viu com outra mulher desde nossa primeira noite.

— Tanya, no seu quarto, chamando-me de vadia substituta? Tanya, em Paris, convencendo-o a entrar em um hotel para uma agradável... conversa?

— Posso explicar. Tanya...

— Pareço querer uma explicação?

Os degraus da escada a arrastaram. Não sabia aonde estava indo, mas foi perfeito para Edward que houvesse tomado aquela direção.

— Porta do meio, à direita — orientou. — Meu quarto. Minha cama. Minha oferta ainda válida Incluo até um jantar à luz de velas na praia. Droga.

Deveria ter antecipado aquilo. Afinal, esteve incitando-a a reagir desde que resolvera partir para a ofensiva. Mas vê-la descer as escadas, enterrar o rosto nas mãos e depois começar a chorar era mais do que esperava.

— Não. Lágrimas, não, Isabella. Você devia ter atacado com os punhos contra meu peito, de forma que eu pudesse segurá-la e beijá-la até a loucura.

— Eu odeio você — choramingou. — Você é tão...

— Asqueroso, eu sei. Peço desculpas.

— Você acha que sou uma ladra.

— Nunca acreditei, por um só segundo, que você fosse uma ladra. Tenho dupla personalidade. Posso ficar louco de ciúme de Emmett e mesmo assim reconhecer que você é a pessoa mais honesta que conheço.

Os soluços pararam, Isabella os substituiu por um fungar desamparado.

— Não foi o que me disse quando me obrigou a vir para a Grécia com você.

— Estava lutando por minha mulher. Estava preparado para dizer o que quer que fosse.

— Você foi rude esta tarde.

— Imperdoavelmente, sim. Dê-me uma noite em nossa cama e compenso isso.

— E me deixa ir amanhã?

— Ah.

Foi tudo, apenas um doloroso Ah, e Isabella sabia que o havia pego em uma mentira.

— E eu que achava que você só falasse a verdade — denunciou, franzindo a testa ao pegar os dedos brincando com os botões da blusa dele e perguntando-se por que lhes permitia agir assim. — Era a única qualidade sua, até onde via.

— Pensava que era o sexo fantástico que proporciono.

Ela abanou a cabeça ainda observando uma camada de pele bronzeada coberta de pelos ásperos próxima o suficiente para que pudesse beijá-la. O cheiro dele era morno — cheirava a Edward, másculo e tentador.

— Preciso tomar um banho...

Isabella estremeceu quando outro botão se abriu na camisa dele. As mãos de Edward tomaram suas costas.

— Isso é perigoso, Isabella — avisou gentilmente.

Tarde demais. A língua de Isabella surgiu e ela soube como empregá-la.

Chega, Edward poderia ter dito, porque depois dessa cena a arrastou para o quarto.

— Você sabe o que você é. Uma provocadora.

— Não sou.

— Você diz que me odeia, depois usa sua língua em mim como se eu fosse à coisa mais doce do mundo! Se isso não é provocar, então não sei o que seja.

— Seja como for, não vou para cama com você!

— Não?

O terninho foi aberto, revelando uma pobre camisola de seda violeta; depois ele passou a tentar abrir-lhe o zíper da saia.

— Quando penso nos anos que perdi fazendo sexo sofisticado com mulheres sofisticadas... Sexo sem esta coisa emocional, selvagem, louca, é uma porcaria de sexo! Não que você vá descobrir isso algum dia.

— Talvez vá... depois desta noite.

Prestes a tirar-lhe toda a saia, Edward se sentiu paralisar.

— Então você vai passar a noite comigo?

— Talvez vá — repetiu calmamente. — Acho que isso depende do que vai me contar sobre o que fazia com Tanya em Paris e de eu resolver acreditar em você.

— Ah. — Estava ali mais uma vez aquele Ah que dizia "me apanhou de novo, Isabella". E ele se afastou dela para se espichar ao seu lado na cama. — Não foi um hotel em Paris. Era uma clínica privada muito exclusiva, feita para parecer um hotel, e Emmett sabia disso quando lhe mostrou o que mostrou, porque Tanya estivera ali inúmeras vezes antes...

— Uma clínica que parece um hotel? Muito conveniente. Só falta agora você me dizer que esbarrou com ela por acaso nas escadas.

— Não. Eu a levei para lá. A forma como enfiou as unhas em você me fez concluir que era hora de endurecer o jogo com ela. Você tem de saber do passado de Tanya para entendê-la. Coisas que não sabia até o casamento e descobri da pior forma. Ela não é má pessoa, só um... triste produto de uma criação doentia no seio de uma família rica, mas corrupta, que lhe ensinou que sexo é o mesmo que amor.

— Nossa, isso é terrível — murmurou Isabella, acompanhando o que ele dizia.

— Mas é a história dela, não a minha. Portanto me deixe dizer apenas que éramos amantes havia alguns meses quando ela me disse que estava grávida. Claro que me casei com ela, por que não? Era bonita, uma boa companhia e prestes a tornar-se mãe de meu primeiro filho. Então duas semanas depois do casamento, peguei-a na cama com outro homem. Tanya tentou me dizer que aquilo não significava nada... mas significou muito para mim.

— Então você a expulsou de casa?

— Saí de casa — emendou. — Uma semana depois, ela perdeu o bebê e nunca me senti tão mal ou culpado em toda a minha vida, porque havia me permitido esquecer da frágil vida que crescia dentro dela. Tanya teve sua primeira crise, que a levou pela primeira vez à clínica de Paris. Foi quando estava ali que a verdade sobre seu passado surgiu. Porque sentia pena e Tanya precisava de alguém que cuidasse dela, permiti que entrasse de volta em minha vida.

— Porque você a amava — murmurou Isabella.

— Não vou mentir para você dizendo que Tanya não significa nada mais para mim. Mas amá-la? Não, nunca a amei do jeito que você pensa. Mas me preocupei e me preocupo com ela e, acredite, ninguém mais o faz.

— Então você cuida dela?

— Não durmo com ela.

— Não foi o que perguntei.

— Mas continua pensando que sim.

— Você espera que a aceite como parte da minha vida também?

— Claro que não. Isso acabou. Ela finalmente conseguiu extinguir minha permanente culpa e minha simpatia por ela quando descobri ter sido muita sorte que Emmett nos tenha flagrado nos degraus da clínica.

— Não entendo.

— Tanya é ótima para induzir as pessoas a fazerem o que ela quer que façam, Emmett também. Ela a queria fora da minha vida; e ele, o seu dinheiro. Ponha os dois juntos, mais o fato de que Emmett sabe como Tanya é comigo, e você tem armada uma conspiração que planejava forçar você a assinar os papéis e sair da minha vida ao mesmo tempo.

— Oh, mas isso é tão... doentio.

— Agora podemos falar de nós dois? O que você quer, Isabella?

Isabella baixou os olhos para fitar a boca de Edward, que não sorria. Nem mesmo pensava em sorrir, tal a seriedade da sua pergunta.

— Você — sussurrou. — Só quero você.

Ele inspirou o ar profundamente:

— Mudei de idéia com relação a este terninho. Eu o adoro. Faz-me lembrar da mulher por quem primeiro me apaixonei...

— Senhorita Abotoada dos Pés à Cabeça, você quer dizer?

— Senhorita Sensualmente Abotoada dos Pés à Cabeça — acrescentou, depois se afastou dela para abotoar seu paletó novamente antes de se levantar da cama, puxando-a também para fechar o zíper de sua saia.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Esqueci uma coisa.

Então tomou uma de suas mãos e a trouxe para fora do quarto, de volta ao térreo, pela sala de estar e atravessaram as portas do pátio, ao pé das quais Isabella estancou, surpresa.

O pátio havia se transformado enquanto estiveram no primeiro andar e agora era um paraíso de velas acesas e chamas tremulantes.

Havia sido preparada uma mesa para dois e Sue estava se afastando dela.

— Kalispera — disse, sorrindo para os dois. — Vocês querem comer agora?

Edward respondeu em sua própria língua, guiando uma Isabella muda até a mesa e em seguida lhe puxando uma cadeira.

— O que está havendo? — conseguiu falar ela, atordoada.

— Quando planejo algo com este cuidado geralmente levo a coisa até o fim. A surpresa que prometi a você — explicou. — Você esqueceu, percebo.

— Ah — murmurou Isabella, porque havia esquecido.

Edward sorriu e se sentou.

— Não esperava fazer isso quando estivéssemos vestidos. Porém...

Estendeu os braços sobre a mesa para apanhar as mãos dela.

— Isabella, esta é a minha casa. Minha verdadeira casa. As outras são só lugares convenientes que uso quando preciso. Mas esta ilha será sempre o meu lar.

— Bem, ela é... muito agradável — falou, perguntando-se aonde aquilo ia dar.

— Mais que agradável, é especial. Estou loucamente, inteiramente, ciumentamente apaixonado por você, agape mou. Estraguei essa parte também, dizendo isso tão cedo. Mas é verdade: eu amo você. Se não fosse tarde demais, estaria sentado aqui pedindo sua mão em casamento. Como já fiz essa parte também, só me resta perguntar o seguinte: você quer viver aqui comigo, Isabella? Dividir meu lar comigo, dar à luz meus filhos e criá-los aqui, e fazer deste grego cínico um homem muito feliz...?

Isabella não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha vindo aqui esperando que dissesse nada daquilo. De fato veio pensando que o odiava e que ele a odiava.

— E é esta a sua surpresa? — perguntou por fim.

Os dedos dele se inquietaram entre os dela, porque Isabella claramente não dera a resposta que ele desejava.

— Era, até eu ter feito o máximo para acabar com minhas chances esta tarde — falou, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. — Acabei com elas?

A pergunta direta de alguém sem papas na língua, percebeu distraidamente Isabella. Ela abanou a cabeça.

— Então diga algo mais... afirmativo — disse, pronto e impacientemente —, porque me sinto como se o chão estivesse desaparecendo rapidamente debaixo dos meus pés...

Desaparecendo rapidamente... ela estava desaparecendo rapidamente... sob o feitiço dele.

— Sim, por favor — falou Isabella.

Edward murmurou algo que ela não entendeu, depois se recostou na cadeira.

— Deve ser o terninho — gargalhou, embora não fosse uma gargalhada de verdade. — Você poderia me explicar o que o polido "sim, por favor" quer dizer exatamente?

Agora ele estava zangado. Isabella enrugou a testa.

— Você está sentado aí só esperando que eu corresponda ao que disse, não é?

— Theos, se você não me ama, então eu consegui mais uma mentirosa como esposa, porque absolutamente tudo em você me diz que você me ama!

— Tudo bem: eu amo você! — anunciou, ardente. — Amo você — repetiu. — Mas ainda estou com raiva, Edward, e palavras assim não saem facilmente!

— Com raiva de quê? — O aborrecimento injetou-lhe os olhos à luz das velas. — Já pedi desculpas por...

— Você quase me matou de susto quando me pressionou lá no aeroporto.

— Meu susto foi maior quando pensei que não iria alcançá-la antes de o vôo partir.

— Ah — disse Isabella.

— Ah — repetiu ele. — Vamos voltar para a cama.

Ele já havia segurado a mão dela e a estava ajudando a ficar de pé.

— Não podemos — falou Isabella, estremecendo. — Sue...

— Sue! — chamou Edward quando chegaram ao corredor. — Suspenda o jantar. Vamos voltar para a cama!

— Meu Deus, por que você tem de ser tão direto?

— Tudo bem... agora vocês faz bebês bonitos... — foi à calma resposta que veio até eles.

— Até Sue sabe que é melhor ser franco — disse Edward, virando-se para sorrir para ela na escada.

— Tudo bem! — falou Isabella, parando, os olhos ardendo em chamas azuis de raiva e transbordante desafio. — Certo, eu o amo! — gritou o mais alto que pôde. — Não sei por que deveria amar você, já que, francamente, Edward, você me leva à loucura! Mas...

Ele a puxou para si e beijou-a ali mesmo na escada. Os dedos de Isabella lhe envolveram o pescoço para impedir que ela caísse de costas — e também porque não podiam evitar aquilo.

— É por isso que você me ama — insistiu ele quando finalmente se afastou.

— Pode ser que você esteja certo — concedeu Isabella com os olhos fixos na boca de Edward, antes de levantá-los para encará-lo. — Você acha que podemos fazer mais alguns testes, por favor...?

Fim.

* * *

_Gostaram? Eu adorei a confissão do Edward... A declaração de amor dele foi tão quente, engraçada, sincera, apaixonada, real, que me vi ali com eles kkk... amor é uma sentimento forte mesmo!_

_Eu quero agradecer a vocês minhas florzinhas que me acompanham todo dia lendo minhas adaptações: _**_Joana Patricia, Ana B, annacaroll, Florence Santos, Nila Cullen, juaassaid, Lisa. Miwsher, Ana Krol, biapontesa, lia99a, lina2000, Guest, GahbySweet, Ana P, Rafaela, soniabernadete58, Jlia m, Shayana, danimelo777, Bela Winchester, CamilaEvans, CaroliineMaseen, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lu Mack, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, annacullenpatz, carol-mallmann, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, Ab Winchester_, Lady Frozen Apple, CSSO, Larissa Tuany, gabierick, BahBrito, DeTaisho, Jenni A.S.M, , e leitoras fantasmas... **_Eu agradeço o carinho dedicado a mim, e a disponibilidade de cada uma, obrigada por lerem, isso me deixa feliz, eu adapto para vocês! Obrigada de coração!_

_Minha proxima adaptação o nosso Edward vai ser italiano, e a nossa Bella é uma mulher bem sucedida que ama um homem casado, e para piorar é o irmão do Edward. O livro se chama Amando o Homem Errado, da minha querida Penny Jordan, eu amo esse livro, ele está entre os meus favoritos!_

_Até Lá!_


End file.
